Mario Science Theater 3000!
by NUTCASE71733
Summary: Seven years ago, Mike and the robots escaped the SOL. Today, the robots moved from Mike's home on the search for adventure. Who knew the adventure would be in another world! COMPLETE!
1. Prolouge: Meet the 'Bots!

After seeing the growing popularity of MST3K fanfics here, I decided to make one of my own. But this one is a bit different, as it takes place seven years after the final episode of the show itself. In this story, Crow T. Robot, Tom Servo, Gypsy, the Nanites, and even Cambot move out of Mike Nelson's home to start normal lives like all other people on Earth. Things don't go as planned as they soon find themeselves in the Mushroom Kingdom, and have to work with the Mario brothers to protect the kingdom! Will they succed? Or will Bowser turn our favorite robots into scrap metal? Read on and find out!

This story features two fancharacters I made up. They are the newest additions to the Mario brothers and the Wario brothers, say hello to Clayton Mario and Waclay Wario! I chose the name "Cay" for these two as it seemed to fit, and I didn't know any suitable Italian names other than Mario and Luigi. You'll meet Clay and Waclay later. To get to know these guys, check my bio to read up on thse two.

**Mario Science Theater 3000!**

Prolouge: Meet the Bots!

MST3K theme plays

_In the not too distant future, somewhere in time and space_

_Mike Nelson's robot pals moved from his place._

_Together they traveled the world, seeing the sights and the many people,_

_Along the way they got lost, then they fell into a hole and found themselves in another world! _

_(The robots: WHERE ARE WE!)_

_How did this happen? We wanted a normal life (la la la!)_

_But we fell into a portal, and found ourselves in this crazy place! (la la la!)_

_During their stay, they will make many friends, people of different kinds, (la la la!)_

_The robots will however also find themeselves in a massive war!_

_Hero Roll Call!_

_Luigi! (Ha, ha, ha!)_

_Peach! (Hello!) _

_Mario! (It's-a me!)_

_Claaaaaaaaaaaaay! (That's one "a"...)_

_If your wondering how they eat and breath, and all those science facts (la la la!)_

_Just keep in mind it's just a fanfic, so you should just relax!_

_Oh, Mario Science Theater 3000! guitar riff_

**Servo's POV:**

It was a beautiful day in Southern Wisconson. We recently decided to move away from our old friend Mike Nelson's home and decided to build our own lives somewhere. We packed our things and hit the road! Oh, by the way, my name's Tom Servo. I'm a robot built by a man named Joel Robinson. Me and my other robot friends were originally bilt to keep him company so he wouldn't go insane from isolation when we used to live in space on a satilite where we were forced to watch an almost endless barrage of crappy movies. We finally excaped seven years ago, and when the media learned of our tale, they wanted to make a TV series out of it! It was fun getting together with much of our old friends, especially Joel. They needed actors to play certain other roles though for obvious reasons as our former captor, Pearl Forrester was caught and thrown into jail for inflicting cruel and unusual punishment on us, and attempts at world domination. She's spending the rest of her days resting peacefully in Bellview mental hospital.

My buddy Crow T. Robot was driving the moving van (lucky dog) since he's the only robot in our group with legs. The microscopic robots, the Nanites are riding safely with Crow and I in a tupperware bowl. They built a holographinc communications terminal so we can keep in constant contact. Our only female robot, Gypsy used to run her own computer company called Gypscorp. She earned enough money to retire, and she's hanging with us again. She's riding in the back with our other buddy Cambot, who used to be our contact with Pearl and her cronies Observer (We all call him Brain Guy since he's an imortal god-like being who carries his brain in a pan), and Bobo (whom somehow is a future relative of Mike's. Don't ask, it's not a pretty story).

We were close to leaving Wisconson, when we somehow got lost. Crow then said, "Servo, we're lost. Are you sure your reading that map right?" I then said, "Of course I am! You must have ignored the last direction I pointed out." I then noticed something odd about the map, then I realized I had it upside down! "Awww, Damn!" Crow then said, "You made a mistake didn't you?" I got mad at this because it was partially Crow's fault the map was upside down in the first place! "Your the one to talk, Crow! If you had watched out for the church bus three miles back, I wouldn't have dropped the damn map!" At that point Gypsy yelled, "Shut up! it's bad enough I'm stuck back here with no way for me to see anything back here than having to have you two argue!" While trying to get the map right again, the Nanites contacted us and their represenative Ned Nanite said, "Hey guys, there's some strange energy readings coming from our position!" Suddenly, a bright flash of light appeared blinding everyone in the van. Gypsy and Cambot asked what was going on, but we couldn't hear them over Crow's babyish screams.

Then I saw some sort of portal open up in front of us, and I said, "WOW, A rift in time and space!" before I could figure out more of this portal, the portal sucked the van into it along with us. As we were jerked around in the van, we fell through a rainbow colored tunnel which then dumped us into a grassy field. Crow was the first to say something. "What the hell was that?" I then tried to explain what happened, but Crow said, "Servo, can't you just talk like normal people?" I then said, "What's so hard to understand? It's a simple matter of globeular superpositioning! Why-" Crow interupted with "SHUT UP MORON!" Frustrated, he sighed and looked out the window. He then screamed. When I asked what was wrong, Crow said, "Look out the window Servo!" I did, and what I saw was the biggest mushroom ever! It was as big as an oak tree!

"What the hell?" I screamed. I know for a fact mushrooms can't grow that big! We got out of the truck and went to see how Gypsy and Cambot were doing. When we got inside, I saw the most horrifying sight! My precious underwear collection was spilled everywhere! "AAAAAAAUUUUGGG! MY UNDERWEAR COLLECTION! IT'LL TAKE ME HOURS TO RE-ORGANIZE!" Then I heard Cambot say with a sarcastic tone of voice, "Thanks for your kind concern, Tom Jerko!" Gypsy and Cambot came out and saw the jumbo mushroom. Cambot began taking pictures, and Gypsy began asking a million questions. I didn't know how to answer the questions, and I had a feeling things were only going to get wierder. Boy, was I right...

To be continued...


	2. Flesh meets Metal

Hey everyone, I just realized a small problem with the story. I just remembered that the 'Bots know very well who the Mario brothers are due to a couple of the jokes made over the years during the movies they watched. The episode Parts: The Clonus Horror was one episode that had a lot of Mario jokes as there was one guy who looked like Mario in the movie. I just realized the small plothole, so I hope it does nothing to ruin my story. BTW, Rathe, if you happen read this story, your free to joke on it if you want. I'd like to see an MST fanfic get MSTied lol.

Anyway, I'm particularly proud of this chapter as it displays the conflict between Servo and Crow nicely. Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

** Mario Science Theater 3000!**

Chapter 1: Flesh meets Metal

**Clay's POV**

I was minding my own business when it happened. I was laying down in my hamoc outside my house when I bright flash of light appeared outside of town. Then I swore I heard someone scream about a collection of underwear. My brothers are the world famous Mario and luigi. We're the Super Mario Brothers, plumbers and superheroes extrordinare. My brothers heard the commotion, and ran out to see what was wrong. I told them about the flash of light and the scream, so we went to investigate. We left the West side of Toad Town and walked along the path known as Goomba Road. As I searched, I noticed that me and my brothers weren't the only ones who saw the flash of light. Our roomate Krunch the Kremling, who was visiting a freind of ours in Goomba Village far to the west of Toad Town, along with our friend from Goomba village, Goombario were at the scene.

Goombario saw us, and said, "I figured you guys would wanna see this. Look at that!" We looked towards where Goombario pointed out, and we saw what looked like a moving van, and a group of robots were standing around looking somewhat confused. I've seen robots before, and they usually were up to no good. These guys seemed harmless, but one could never be too sure. We crept up close for a better look. We saw that one of the robots looked like a gumball machine with slinky arms, and gloved hands. He was also hovering in the air somehow. Another robot looked somewhat like a vacuum cleaner since it's body was a long hose-like appendage. It had one eye that looked like a flashlight. Another one also hovered, but it looked like a Bob-omb with a camera lense for an eye. The final one was the strangest one as it looked like it was made from various odds and ends. It's head had a net-like portrusion making it seem like it had horns. It had a bowling pin for a mouth, and it's arms and legs looked like parts from office lamps.

As we overheard them, we figured that despite their hostile personalities, they weren't evil. One of them said, "Thanks a lot Servo! If you hadn't been reading the damn map upside down, we wouldn't be here!" The gumball machine robot, who apparently was Servo, said, "Well excuse me Captain James T. JERK!" as he put emphasis on the word "jerk". "If someone as I mentioned before watched where he was driving, I wouldn't have dropped the stupid map!" The two robots were about to rip each other apart when Mario stepped out and said, "Knock it off this minute!" The robots looked over and saw Mario, and the gold robot with the bowling pin mouth said, "Who the heck are you!? You look like a human version of Tom, only fatter and uglier!" The gumball machine robot and Mario said to the gold robot at the same time, "BITE ME!" Luigi, Krunch, Goombario and I also stepped out to see the scene first hand. The robots were nervous around Krunch and Goombario. I guess they never seen a Kremling or a Goomba before.

The vacuum cleaner robot said in a femminine voice, "Hello. My names Gypsy. We seem to have gotten lost, could you tell us where we are?" Mario turned away from the other two robots who were glaring daggers at each other now, and said, "You happen to be outside Toad Town now, miss." The gumball machine robot then said, "Toad Town? Where the heck is that, Canada?" The gold robot said, "Don't start with the Canada bashing Servo, remember what happened last time?" Servo then said, "Hey, you and Mike pushed me into it Crow!" Gypsy got furious, and yelled, "SHUT UP! It's your fault we're in this mess!" Luigi, who was no longer nervous about these robots, said, "Would you mind telling us what the problem is?" We then were told the whole story about how these robots came from the world Mario and Luigi once lived in before finding themeselves in the Mushroom Kingdom. They told us about the Satelite Of Love, Dr. Forrester, his equally insane mother, Mike, Joel, the Nanites, everything including every B rate movie they had seen over the years. All I could say was, "Ouch. That had to be rough. The only life you had before getting your freedom was one of torture. You should hear some of the things that go on here."

The camera robot, Cambot said, "Such as..." Mario then said, "Try living your life as a normal person when the worlds most hated individual kidnaps the princess of your homeland almost daily, then having to go and save her." I then said, "Trying to find treasure, but inadvertantly awaken the spirit of a 1,000 year old demon's spirit." Luigi then said, "Being tricked into thinking you win a luxurious mansion, but wind up having your brother getting trapped in a painting." Crow, the gold robot said, "Wow, you guys make our lives look good!" Servo snapped at Crow and said, "Crow, this is not the time nor place for any bad comments!" Crow apologized as Goombario said, "Why not come with us to Toad Town? We might be able to help you get back home!" The robots agreed to this as we went back to our house. When we got back, a lot of people were asking about the robots, but all that we said were those two famous words: "Long story".

We introduced the robots to some of our friends in town, whom we decided to invite over to Peach's castle so everyone can get to know everyone. The princess was suprised to see such human-like robots. This Joel guy must have been a genius like our good friend Elvin Gadd. Then Peach said to the robots, "We have plenty of rooms here in the castle for you all to stay in while your here. Your free to stay here if you want." Crow and Servo loved the idea, they always wanted to live in luxury. In the meantime, they would also get to know more about us. After the introductions were over, Crow came up to me and said, "What do you guys do for fun around here anyway?" I then said, "We have tons of things. The princess has her own private golf course, racetrack, baseball diamond, and tennis court. She also let's us use them for either personal use or for sports competitions." Crow then said, "Wow, the coolest politician ever!" I continued with, "There's a resturaunt down at the harbor who hold kareeoke contests every Saturday. We also have a dance club here in town too. Finally we have a playroom near the train station where you can earn serious cash." Crow then yelled out, "I LOVE THIS PLACE, HA HA HA!!!"

Servo, who had been listining in on our conversation asked, "Whaddya wanna do first Crow." Both Servo and Crow were excited, they wanted to do everything I listed right now. I then said, "How about we play a round of tennis. Since you guys are new here, I wont use any of my 'special tricks!'" Servo then said, "I can't, my arms don't work." Then Crow said, "Then explain how you were holding the map? Sometimes I think you say that because your afraid to lose!" Servo got a little mad at Crow's insult, then said in a British accent, "You swine! how dare you insult me! I shall challenge you to a duel!" He then zipped off and came back wearing the typical tennis attire, which nearly made me laugh because Servo now looked like a stuffed animal with clothes on. Servo then said, "I'll take you anytime anywhere! come on Clay, let's kick Crow's shiny metal ass!" Servo then began laughing maniacally. I then said, "Is Servo always like this?" Crow then sighed and said, "Yes unfortunately. You have no idea how moronic that blob of tin is sometimes." I then said, "Well, you'd better get a doubles partner. Perhaps my friend Toad could be of help." Crow then said with a confused tone of voice, "Toad?"

Soon he met Toad, and we told him a bit about Crow and his friends. Crow saw Toad was just like every other mushroom-headed guy in town. Mushroom head, vest, white pants, stubby legs with big feet. Then Crow said, "How can you tell him apart from anyone else in town!?" I then said, "He's the only guy in town who wears a vest with no shirt. Anyway, Toad can you be Crow's doubles partner for his match against me and Servo?" Toad then said, "Sure, just let me get my racket." We met Servo at the court, and Servo said, "Well Crow, I see you decided to show up. Where's your partner?" Here came Toad with his racket, along with an older mushroom person who looked like a very importent person, as shown by his aristocratic cloathing. I then said, "Guys, this is Toadsworth. He's Peach's advisor and steward. He'll be the ref in this match." Toadsworth then said in a British accent, "Good day to you gentlemen. I hope you're up to the challenge Mr. Robot (he's adressing Crow, since his last name is Robot). Clay's one of the kingdom's finest tennis players. Servo smirked at this, but Crow said, "Yeah, yeah, let's do this already!"

After a short ten minutes, Servo and I beat Crow and Toad 2-0. Servo began breakdancing by standing on his head and spinning his torso on the joint connecting his neck to his body, which I thought was pretty cool. Crow's reaction to his lose was similar to how Waluigi acts when he double bogeys a hole or worse in golf, which was hilarious by my standpoint. After that, I heard someone clapping. I expected Peach, or perhaps my brothers, but who it was suprised me. It was an old friend of mine from a past adventure: Vivian.

To be continued...


	3. Vivian

Alright, in this chapter, we have the gang from PM:TTYD coming in, and this is when Bowser appears to cause trouble. Also some slight romance too, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2: Vivian's Return

**Vivian's POV**

I came to Toad Town today to see my close friend Clayton Mario for the first time in three years. I also decided to gather up the rest of my friends who haven't seen Clay in just as long. Well, except for Koops, as he worked with Clay and two other koopas along with a Kremling in the recent Mushroom Kingdom soccer tournament where Clay's team won the whole competition. Koops was very happy when he came home, which was a nice change from his usual timid nature. We sometimes get together in Rougeport to talk about our lives after we split up after saving the world from the evil Shadow Queen. Goombella graduated college, and is Prof. Frankly's assistant.

Koops is now the mayor of Petalburg, and he also recently married Koopie Koo. Flurrie's still on the road as an actress, and her co-star in many of the plays Doopliss was also doing good. He gave up being evil after the Shadow Queen's final defeat, and decided to use his transforming abilities to become an actor. The directors of every performance he stars in save thousands on their costume budgets thanks to Doopliss. Rex, our loud-mouthed Yoshi friend is very close to becoming the Glitz Pit champion. He's almost full grown, but he hasn't changed a bit. Admiral Bobbery was piloting the ship we were on, and couldn't be happier. He sometimes wishes that Scarlet was with him still, but even the power of the Star Spirits can't grant a wish like that. Finally, Ms. Mowz came along to find mre badges to steal. Plus she wanted to see if Clay could help her out find some rare badges only found in the Toad Town area.

As for me, all I wanted to see was Clay again. I never got the chance to tell him, even when I was about to blurt it out to him before leaving Rougeport two years ago, but I love him. He was the first person to have ever been nice to me, and he even helped me with a problem I had despite his odd case of identity theft. Since the day I helped him, he has been very grateful for me helping him and has been even nicer to me. He even stuck up for me whenever my sister Beldam caused us trouble. Of course the others did the same, but Clay was more impressive when he pushed back at Beldam. Luckelly for me, Beldam has changed since the Shadow Queen incident, and has been the sister I always wanted her to be. It was all thanks to Clay this all happened, and I had to tell him how I felt no matter what.

After pulling into harbor, the others went to the resuraunt and I decided to find Clay. I heard he was at the castle with some new friends. When I found them, he was playing tennis alongside a strange robot that looked like a gumball machine, which looked adorable with it's tennis outfit on. Clay and the robot were playing against another odd robot which looked like it was made of gold, and a Toad with no shirt. I recognized the referee as Toadsworth, Princess Peach's attendant. I already spoke with Peach, and told her I wanted to suprise Clay with my visit. I watched the tennis match between the two teams, and saw how athletic Clay was at returning each volly the Toad and the gold robot sent out. Toadsworth finally then said, "Game, Set, and Match. Clayton Mario and Tom Servo!" I then saw the Toad hang his head down low. Obviously disapointed in his loss, but the gold robot seemed to overeact a bit...

I then heard the gold robot say, "No fair! How was I supposed to know he'd be running around the field like a Road Runner! I demand a rematch!" The robot adressed as Tom Servo then said, "Give it a rest Crow, you lost! And my arms don't even work, boy do you suck! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I then saw the gold robot named Crow tackle Tom Servo, and they began yelling at each other. I then applauded Clay's victory. At that moment they all turned and saw me. Clay then stared at me and said, "What the- Vivian?" He was genuinely suprised to see me, but the robots seemed nervous. It's understandable. Not many people have seen Shadow Sirens like myself. I then said, "Clay, it's been too long!" I was so happy to see him I forgot we were in public, and I rushed in and gave him a big hug. I heard the robots snicker a little, but I didn't care. Toadsworth stepped down and said, "Vivian! It's nice to see you again. How are you?"

I then let Clay go and told him some of the things that had happened lately. Clay told me about the robots, and I thought it was wierd they would just appear like they did. I also told them the others were here to see him and Peach again to catch up on old times. I saw Clay blushing a little, which the robots noticed and Crow then began singing, "Clay and Vivian, sitting in a tree! K-" Before he could continue, Clay took a roll of ductape and taped his beak-like mouth shut. Servo began laughing like a hyena, which was answered by a sharp kick from Crow, which knocked off Servo's dome head. The two began fighting again. We all sweatdropped at this, since we never seen robots like these two before.

I then said, "Clay, can I speak to you alone for a minute?" Clay then said, "Uh, sure. Why not?" We walked back into the castle, and I was about to tell Clay how I felt about him. Before I could begin, a gaurd ran into the castle yelling, "KOOPA ATTACK, KOOPA ATTACK!" I knew this ment trouble. The only bad Koopas that would dare attack the castle were Bowser's troops! The robots from the tennis court were gathered with the two other robots I was told about. Servo was holding a tupperware dish which I guess must have had those tiny robots in it since they told me they carried their whole civilization in that bowl. Servo then said, "What in the Sam Sratch is going on here?" Clay then said, "I'll tell you what, the Koopas are attacking!" The vacuum robot, which I found out was Gypsy said, "I guess that's bad?" I then said, "Believe me, he's bad news! I only met him once, but he's uglier and meaner than they say!" Suddenly, a large turtle punched the wall down. It had firey red hari, and equally red eyes and eyebrows, a green head with two bull horns on the sides of his head, a large spikey shell, a thick tail with two more spikes on it, thick arms and legs, and the arms each had two spike studded lether bands and a similar band was around the creature's neck. This was Bowser.

I heard Crow yell out, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?" The robot known as Cambot said as he took pictures, "It looks like a demonic verson of Gamera..." Bowser laughed with his chilling evil laugh, "I'll tell you who I am! I'm Bowser, the King of all Koopas! Once I'm done here, the entire world will be mine!" Servo then said, "Damnit, not another psycho who wants to rule the world!" Gypsy then said, "I've had it with people like you pushing inoccent people around! Me and my friends were being tortured by creeps like you ever since we were built! I SAY NO MORE!" She suddenly sent out her long tube-like body as she wrapped arund Bowser. Bowser was caught off gaurd as he was slowly being wrapped up. Crow then said, "WAY TO GO GYPS!" Bowser then shoued, "STAY OUTTA THIS, OR I'LL TURN YOU INTO SCRAP METAL!"

I then saw the most hilarious thing as Servo quickly put on a cheerleaders outfit, and held a flag with Bowser's face on it, and chanted in a monotone voice before shouting the last word,"Bowser, Bowser, he's our koopa, if he can't do it, GREAT!" Bowser then blasted Gypsy with a jet of flames. She let go of Bowser and burst out the front door and jumped into the fountain to cool off. The other robots took cover as they knew they were out of their league against Bowser. Clay's brothers Mario and Luigi finally got here along with my friends from the boat. Bowser then said, "Ah goodie! Now I can try my newest weapon!" Suddenly, Bowser pulled out something I hoped to never see again: A Crystal Star! I heard Clay say out loud, "Awww, shit! He's got the Gold Crystal Star!" Luigi was quivering as he said, "Is it bad?" Clay then said, "That Crystal Star increases one's defense AND attack! It's like he stole the Star Rod again! But how did he find the star anyway? I hid them in different locations around the world, and destroyed the magic map when I got home!"

That's when a purple garbbed Magikoopa flew in and laughed like an old witch. It was Kammy Koopa! She then said, "For your information Plumb Scum, I found a part of the magic map, and used my magic to trace the lines to this and the other Crystal Stars by locking onto your **_positive _**energy!" She spat out the word positive as if it was a curse, or something similar. Then a few koopa soldiers were walking away with the princess in hand. Mario tried to save her, but Bowser spun quickly and smacked Mario in the face, knocking him out! Clay then said, "Alright koopa, you wanna fight? I'll give you one!" Clay bared his teeth like an enraged piranha plant, as he charged in to stop Bowser. I had to help Peach, so I slid into the shadows, and crept up on them unseen. I thenappeared in front of them, and blasted them with my Firey Jinx spell. I took the princess, and we hid in a nearby room to watch the fight.

Luigi was busy tending to Mario as Clay and the others took on Bowser. I saw another Goomba with a blue hat jump in along with a Kremling wearing a black cut-off T-Shirt with a skull and crossbones on it getting ready to fight the evil koopa.I saw Gypsy looking in through a window and saw she had a nasty burn on her face. I know she's a robot, but I hope she's ok... Clay tried to jump and kick the star out of Bowser's hand, but Bowser punched him away. I felt hurt just watching Clay get hit. I wanted to help, but someone had to gaurd the princess. The Kremling charged in yelling, "NO ONE HURTS MY BOSS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" He punched Bowser dead in the face, sending the 2,000 pound koopa back a few feet. The punch stunned him, and that's when Bobbery exploded next to Bowser sending him into the air. I saw a wave of cold energy strike Bowser, and realized it was Clay's Ice Wave tecnique! Clay told me how he and his brothers gained elemental powers similar to me and my sisters a while back. Mario gained fire powers, Luigi got lighting powers, while Clay had ice powers.

The blast of ice slowed Bowser down a bit as he unleashed a variety of attacks in such a way he appeared to be dancing. He delivered a sharp kick to Bowser's face after doing a small spin, then followed up with an icy puch which really did some damage to Bowser judging by his scream. Bowser then decided to use his Crystal Star, and that's when my heart sank. Bowser's strength began to increase very quickly, and without a power up, or another Crystal Star, Clay and the others stood little chance of victory! I told the princess to hide further into the room and lock the door, as I was about to go help Clay in any way I can! I quickly got there before Bowser unleashed his next attack and was able to get Clay out of the way. He smiled smugly and said, "I guess we're even now." This was one of the things I loved about Clay. He's always able to bring a small amount of joy in a bad situation. But how were we gonna win?

To be continued...

* * *

Ouch, poor Gypsy. Sorry to all Gypsy fans, but how else was Bowser gonna break free? please hold the flames if anyone's outraged by the turn of events here. 


	4. Servo the Hero!

People who love the oddity known as Tom Servo will enjoy this chapter as I bring back one of his famous alter-egos I dubbed, "The Incredible Servo" after The Incredible Hulk. You'll see why once you read. People who've watched the MST3K episode, "Night of the Blood Beast" (Which can be viewed on YouTube thanks to information from Rathe, who also inspired me to write this fic along with other MST fanfic writers. Thanks man!) will easily get what I mean. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Servo the Hero!

**Crow's POV**

This was insane. Just moments ago, we were having fun like the times me and Servo, Gypsy, Cambot, the Nanites and either Mike or Joel had on the SOL before or in the middle of the movies we watched to pass the time. Now, some power hungry lunatic is trying to kill us! This overgrown turtle named Bowser already fried Gypsy, who's cowering outside the castle we're staying at! Then he has the nerve to hurt our new friends! I had to think of a way to help, but what could I do? Joel never designed me to be a fighter. Hell, I once got myself stuck in a double jock-lock and mistook a Thaw Master for a Thigh Master God's sake! Servo was crying as usual, and Cambot was busy taking pictures. Servo then said, "Oh lord in heaven, or whatever holy entity exists in this realm, please help us!" He continued to cry louder at this point.

Ned Nanite contacted us, and said, "Servo, I got a plan, but I need you to pull it off!" Servo stopped crying briefly, and said, "What is it? sniff" Ned then said, "You gotta get that star away from Bowser! if you do that, you'll sap his power!" Servo began crying again, this time louder saying, "No way, I'm to small!" Cambot then said, "Look at the majority of those people standing up to Bowser. Your bigger than most of them, and they aren't afraid!" Servo weakly retorted by saying, "But I am! What can I do?" Ned then said, "Try using your hoverskirt dude! The rest should come to you!" That's when Servo said, "Oh! What was I thinking?" Servo then began firing up his hoverskirt to fly at top speed as he shouted, "HANG ON KIDS, I'M COMING!" He then shot off like a red missle! I had a lot of respect for the little moron right now. Sure he was a crybaby and a psychopath, but at times he certainly had quite a bit of courage.

The look on Bowser's ugly mug was priceless! He had the same expression on his face that Joel had when I painted Servo to make him look like a naked human. Then there was a loud clang as Servo's head connected with the Koopa's face, sending him across the room! I shouted "S-e-r-v-o, he's the bot who took out Bowser with a single blow! GO TOM SERVO!" Servo grabbed the Crystal Star and suddenly he began to glow between a mix of blue and orange. Clay then said, "Ha, the power of the Gold Star has raised Servo's attack and defensive powers!" Bowser then said, "We'll see about that! Koopa Pack, ATTACK!" A hoard of Koopa Troopas and Goombas swarmed the castle. Servo then began spinning his torso around while keeping his head still as he knocked away the enemies with a flurrie of punches as he did his Curly Howard impression. "Whoop, whoo, whoo, whoo whoo, nyuck nyuck nyuck!"

I then saw Clay run up to Servo and say, "Servo, eat this!" He tossed Servo a strange looking red mushroom with white spots that seemed to have a smily face on the stem. Servo looked on curiously at the mushroom, but figured if it would help beat Bowser, he'd do it. So Servo ate the mushroom, and there was this weird sound, and suddenly Servo grew ten times his normal size! I then said, "It's the return of The Incredible Servo!" Servo once drank a beaker of chemicals an turned into a giant version of himself, and here he was as 'The incredible Servo' again by eating that mushroom! Servo then said, "Servo no like bad koopa!" as he suddenly charged forward, and punched Bowser clean out of the castle! Servo then roard triumphantly as he beat his gloved hands against his chest like King Kong, scaring the crap out of the remaining soldiers! The evil army fled in fear of Servo's rage! Servo returned to normal after that, and Gypsy came back in and was very proud of Servo for rushing in like that.

Peach apparently heard the whole commotion from behind the locked door, and came out to see what happened. I told her about how we convinced Servo to attack Bowser, and how that Crystal Star thing gave Servo extra muscle. Then the kooky mushroom Clay had, and how Servo became a giant again, and with one punch beat Bowser! Peach was very relieved, and told us we were welcome for however long we liked for being kind enough to risk our unatural lives to help stop Bowser. Mario finally came to, and began muttering about ravioli. Clay then said, "Sadly we have no time to celebrate. Bowser's after the Crystal Stars again, and we gotta stop him!" Servo then said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Background info, please." Peach sighed as she really didn't seem like talking about the Crystal Stars. Then we learned why...

It was a sad, and disturbing story. It was funny in places, but overall it was real creepy. Aparently the Crystal Stars were magical jewels created by an aincient demon who wanted to take over this world 1,000 years ago. She was defeated by four heroes, who were inadvertantly cursed afterwards and died. The Crystal Stars were hidden around a city called Rougeport. They opened a large door beneath the city were the demon slept. Apparently, a bunch of aliens tried to take over the world by using Peach as a sacrifice to take over the world! This reminded me of the movie 'The Final Sacrifice' which was one of the better B rate movies we watched on the SOL. Apparently, Clay was able to save the world, and this is also how he knew Vivian too. After the world was saved by Clay's team, a movie and hit novel were made based upon the movie and they said that we could get the whole story there.

We watched the movie, which was fantastic I must say. But then again, previously I spent my whole life watching crap, so anything seemed good at this point. After the movie ended, Gypsy said, "That was pretty scary stuff..." Servo then said, "At least there was a lot of comedy in it. Like those scenes with Bowser told by eyewitnesses, THAT WAS A-RATE COMEDY HA HA!" Cambot then said, "Servo, this is serious!" I then had to say, "Cambot's right Servo. We got ourselves in a big mess this time. And now that Bowser was beaten by you, he'll likely rip your CPU out and shove it up your ass before turning you into charcoal!" Servo then began shaking violently, then he said, "Is it too late to find a one way ticket home?" We all screamed at Servo's cowardice. Even Luigi was disgusted seeing as he's cowardly too. But at least Luigi can take action without being told once and a while, unlike Servo.

Krunch, who had been silent for a while said, "Yo, boss where did you hide the other Crystal Stars?" Clay then said, "Well, I did make a list of places in case we'd need to keep them out of harms way again." Clay left the castle for a few minutes, then came back with a piece of paper and said, "Ok, I have here a list of Crystal Star locations. I originally hid the Gold Star in the old fortress along Goomba Road. The other places are as follows:"

1: Yoshi's Island- Emerald Star

2: Congo Bongo Island- Diamond Star

3: Isle o' Hags- Sapphire Star

4: Mario Manor- Ruby Star

5: Tiger Track Island- Garnet Star

6: Nimbus Land- Crystal Star

One of the two Goombas with us, the one with the ponytail and miner's helmet said, "Wow, you hid the Crystal Stars in case we'd need them again? Pretty smart thinking." Clay then said, "Yeah, but Bowser never tries the same conqure-the-world scheme twice. Sure he kidnaps Peach all the time, but she's part of his plan for world domination sadly. He's always tried to force her to marry him so he could be the king of the Mushroom Kingdom. He sees once he get's the Mushroom Kingdom, the rest of the world would fall as the Mushroom Kingdom is the strongest and wealthiest nation in this world. With all that power, he'd take over the other countries and islands no problem. Luckelly he's none to bright most of the time, but there are times he suprises us." Clay then told us about the time Bowser stole something called a Star Rod, and how easily he beat Mario at one of Peach's parties by using it. They beat him back though, and things went back to normal, for a while.

Servo then asked, "Where's the closest one?" Mario then said, "Judgeing by the list, the closest one is in Mario Manor."

To be continued...

* * *

With the title of this chapter, it sounds like it'd be cool to take the song "all Hail Shadow" form Shadow the Hedgehog and make a parody of it called, "Servo the Hero" in honor of Servo's heroics. If they guys in charge here make an MST3K section, I plan on posting the song there if they consider doing so. And if I can find the lyrics to All Hail Shadow. If anyone has the lyrics to this song, please PM it to me. Perhaps I'll include it as a special musical number in honor of Servo's heroic act in this story. 


	5. Luigi's Mansion Redux

Chapter 4: Luigi's Mansion Redux

**Luigi's POV:**

The next day, we got ready for adventure. Clay insisted I'd go with him to Mario Manor along with the robots. He figured that we'd only have a few people go to the mansion to find the next star. As for why he wanted me to go along instead of Mario I have no idea. He then told me, "Bowser always sends troops that can candle a certain enviorment or setting with ease. This mansion was once haunted remember? What if Bowser sends more ghosts to cause trouble! Besides, you're the only one other than E. Gadd who knows how to use the Poltergust 3000." The robts were confused about our discussion, and Gypsy asked, "What are you guys talking about? I then told them of how Mario, Clay, and I were tricked into believing we won a beautiful mansion, and Mario got turned into a painting by an evil spirit named King Boo.

Crow then said, "Sounds like Ghostbusters." I then said, "E. Gadd was inspired by that movie to try to find ways to stop hostile spirits in real life. He improved on the ghost catching formula by using a modified vacuum cleaner rather than a portable nuclear accelerator. Busting services are cheaper, and safer." Servo then asked, "How does the process work?" I then said, "Well, ghosts usually can't stand light. So, I use a flashlight beam to stun 'em, then I turn on the Poltergust 3000 to bag 'em! The Poltergust 3000 also functions as a flamethrower, squirt gun, and an ice shooter." Servo then said, "CanItryitout, pleaseohpleaseohplease?" Clay then said, "No, the Poltergust 3000 is not a toy!"

We got to the mansion before dark. Since Gypsy was so big, she wouldn't fit into either of our go-karts so we had to walk. I noticed the mansion wasn't it's cheery self, as it had the same feeling of foreboding the first time Clay and I came here... That only could mean King Boo may already be here... I could hear Servo's metal body shake violently. No suprise, I was terrified even though I had our only means of getting rid of ghosts in hand. We stepped inside, and I stuck the flashlight in to see the room clearly. Servo then said quietly, "Hello?" Clay then said, "I hate haunted houses, castles, or anything else that can be haunted! Sure we have a few ghost friends, especilly in this mansion, but I hate dealing with bad ghosts." Cambot was slowly taking pictures, as well as recording our progress on his cam-corder mode.

Crow then said, "Wear's the star in this place anyway?" Clay then said very quietly, "I hid it in a treasure room on this floor. It's behind a wall in the butler's room." Servo then said, "Why the whisper?" I then said, "If King Boo is here, we can't risk him hearing us talk about the star's location." Then we heard a cold, evil voice say, "Oh, you mean THIS?" Suddenly, a large blue colored boo with a blue tounge and blod red eyes appeared. It wore a large red jewel for a crown. This was King Boo. Gypsy then yelled, "AHHHHHHH, THAT CROWN HAS THE CRYSTAL STAR IN IT!" King Boo took his crown off, an showed us the new jewel he put in it. He found it and decided to replace the jewel I took from him when I first beat him. King Boo laughed with his chilling creepy ghost laugh, and said, "That's right flesh and metal puppets! I got the star, and I plan on taking back this mansion to use as my castle! Once I'm done with you, I'll destroy the traitorous ghouls who dare socialize with the living starting with the ones who dare call my place theirs! Then I'll deal with you, followed up by the rest of the traitor ghosts and all your friends!"

The robots began to cry a bit, then Crow said, "I'm about to die, and I never really lived!" I wasn't gonna run screaming this time. No one threatens my brothers and friends and get's away with it! But before we could make our move, King Boo used the power of the Ruby Star to draw lines on the air. Suddenly, several more ghosts appeared from the pictures made. I then yelled, "Great, he's become Vincint Van Gore!" Clay then said, "This is Art Attack! The spell allows one to draw pictures which attack the intended targets! If the picture quality is superb, the attack gains power! And those ghosts look pretty strong Luigi!" We had to get the star away from King Boo, but how? I doubt the trick Servo pulled before could work a second time. These ghosts were surrounding us, and we had no way of getting to King Boo. I began sucking the ghosts up, but King Boo kept lauging as more ghosts flew from the pictures!

Gypsy then said, "Perhaps if we wash away the pictures, we could have an easier time of things!" The plan was perfect! One problem: NO WATER! Crow scanned the room, and saw a glass vase with a dead flower in it, filled with water! Crow yelled, "Hang on, I got it!" Crow bolted between a gap in the evil spirits, and threw the vase into the air. I sucked the water into the Poltergust 3000, and sprayed the pictures hovering in the air. The ghosts attacking us dissapeared. King Boo tried to quickly paint new ghosts, but he panicked and made a lot of mistakes, making many very weak ghosts who collapsed on themselves and dissapeared. We ganged up on King Boo, who then said, "Can't we talk this out?" Servo then said, "How about, NOT ON YOUR AFTERLIFE, ASSHOLE!" I sprayed King Boo to distract him, then got him with the flashlight beam, then sucked up the evil retarded ghost. The lights came back on, and saw that the Ruby Star was left behind. The star floated up to Clay, and it seemed happy to see him which I thought was odd. But Clay did say that when he used the stars that they sparkled with more brilliance than when used for evil or selfish purposes. The Crystal Stars couldn't distinguish good from evil, so they could be used for whatever purpose the user wishes. But it also seems the stars also shine a certain brightness to show a person's intentions.

The lights came back on and we searched for our ghost friends. We found them in King Boo's old throne room in the basement trapped in paintings. The ghosts were very glad to see us, so we quickly took them to E. Gadd's lab to free them. When we got to E. Gadd's lab, he was intrigued by the robots. We told him the recent events, and he said, "I see, this is troubling. Someone did break in last night and stole the painting containing King Boo, and I figured it would have ment trouble. First, let's deal with King Boo, then free the other ghosts. I'd like to do it the other way, but the Portificationizer can't be switched between "Imprison" and "Free" mode very easily. And I think that in case the machine breaks down after it's first use that we should imprison a ghost before freeing a captive. This way no more harm can be done." One of the ghosts in the paintings said, "Hey, fine by me as long as you get me and my brother out of here!" Said Orville, one of the two ghost twins.

We watched as the machine did it's work. King Boo was forced into a washing machine where he was washed of his ghostly powers, then he was pushed through a rolling press onto a small olate on a conveyor belt as he was steam pressed, zapped, then framed. Clay took King Boo back to his place in the Ghost Museum, as King Boo began screaming how royalty should not be treated this way. The other ghosts were freed, and we decided to have a big dinner at the mansion to celebrate. The robots seemed to really enjoy themeselves at the party. We then remembered it was thanks to Crow that we were able to win at all, and Servo then said, "Crow, and Tom. Two robots who save the world from mutants and ghosts with the help from their sidekicks Gypsy, Cambot, the Nanites, and the Super Mario Brothers! Sounds like a good movie plot." Crow then said, "Yeah, but I doubt Hollywood'll give it a shot."

We decided to stay at the mansion for the night as it was getting late. The next morning, we went to Toad Town to get ready for the next Crystal Star.

To be continued...


	6. Monkey Madness! Part 1

Hi everyone. I just wanted to tell you guys about the next chapter before you read it. The gang heads to Congo Bongo for the next star, but get into a load of trouble with the local villans when they hear of the Crystal Star. Needless to say, things get real crazy real quick, especially when the evil Captain Scurvy of the DKC cartoon series pays a visit. The captain has some new crew members, and has his sights set on the Cystal Star, as well as the Crystal Coconut. Plus, I went and added a musical number which fans of the DKC cartoons should recognize.

Oh, and I see that this story, while although a popular read, I really would like more people to post their comments. Just seeing the number of hits on the story's hit counter isn't enough for me, or any other writer. We all need reviews, and suggestions to improve the story. Please don't be afraid to post comments people!

* * *

Chapter 5: Monkey Madness! part one 

Far away from the Mushroom Kingdom, across the sea, there is an island home to all sorts of primeates. The island from the air looks like a giant banana, and has a large mountain carved into the shape of a gorilla's head. This is Congo Bongo Island. Home to Donkey Kong, and his many ape and monkey friends. DK, as Donkey as usually called, is the soon-to-be ruler of Congo Bongo. But before he can take this task, he must perform one last act of bravery. Little does he know, things are gonna be more exciting than he hoped... You see, the island has two priceless treasures.

One is a jewel known as the Crystal Coconut. This gem is an orb of untold power. No one, not even the wisest of monkeys on the island know of the crystal's full power. All that's known is that it was first found by a pirate named Prin Scurvy who hid the jewel on the island centuries ago. Eventually, DK found it, and the jewel chose him to be the future ruler of Congo Bongo. However, a number of people didn't take too kindly to this news. One being Prin's decendant, Captain Scurvy, a large Kremling much like our friend Krunch. Scurvy has brown scales, black boots, a belt, and a three-corner hat commonly used by pirates. Scurvy became a pirate in honor of hs ancestor and wont rest until he gets his birthright.

The other disgruntled individual, the evil Kremling tyrant named K. Rool wanted to rule the island and all surrounding islands by using the crystal's power. He also happens to be the one who was once Krunch's boss, but K. Rool banished him from Crocodile island for helping the enemies of K. Rool's empire get rid of an evil wizard on a nearby island years ago. Krunch hoped that the fact he was securing K. Rool's intrests would let K. Rool spare him, but that wasn't the outcome Krunch got in the end. Since then, his friend Clay let him stay with him and his brothers for as long as he wanted until he got his own place. Krunch also had a desire for revenge against K. Rool for not going easy on him during his attempt to prove he wasn't a traitor.

The other jewel on the island is the Diamond Star. Clay gave Donkey Kong and his father Cranky Kong this powerful relic in hopes no one ever tries to use it for misdeeds. Just as long as no one else knows the gem is hidden here, so Clay wouldn't worry about K. Rool, or Skurvy finding out about it. The Mario brothers, and their firends are currently headed to Congo Bongo, but that's not who's ship is currently approaching the island. No, this ship belongs to Captain Scurvy himself!

**Skurvy's POV:**

_music starts_

_**When I was a young lad, **_

_**My father said to me, "Arr, lend me your ear**_

_**And learn some pirate history!"**_

_**Once a fearsom pirate ruled the seven seas,**_

_**He was your great, great, grandpappy, Prin Scurvy!"**_

_**He told me tall tales of his ill-begoten games, **_

_**but put one treasure still haunts me till this day!**_

_other pirates appear as they sing and dance along with Skurvy_

_**I'll make you swab the deck, **_

_**And then throw you in the brig! **_

_**I'll see I'll make you walk the plank**_

_**To right the wrong you did!**_

_**The day you messed with Scurvy,**_

_**Arr you'll wish you were never born,**_

_**When all the jewels are mine, **_

_**Then you'll feel this pirate's scorn!**_

_Scurvy is now on the end of the bow as he continues singing_

_**I recently heard of treasure in a far off land,**_

_**But a lad in overalls stole the treasure with help of his band!**_

_**But part of the legend is absolutely true,**_

_**As seven precious gems are the treasured prize!**_

_**But the puny human took my desired power,**_

_**And stealing from Scurvy will be his darkest hour!**_

_all pirates come back for the final chorus_

_**I'll make you swab the deck, **_

_**And then I'll throw you in the brig!**_

_**I swear I'll make you walk the plank **_

_**To right the wrong you did! **_

_**The day you mess with Scurvy, **_

_**Arr you wish you were never born,**_

_**When all the jewels are mine, **_

_**then you feel this pirate's scorn. **_

_**When all the jewels are mine, you feel this pirate's scorn!!!**_

_**Arg...**_

_song ends_

Arrg, I be Captain Scurvy! the rottenest pirate the world has ever seen! I hadn't been to Congo Bongo in a while, as I was busy trying to come up with a foolproof plan to get the Crystal Coconut from that landlubber Donkey Kong! Part of my past defeats were due to the lack of members for my crew, so I went on a recruitment drive. I went to Rougeport to see if any of the bilge rats had the guts to be a pirate. Sure enough I attracted a few people interested in my offer. Here they are in no particular order:

That be Mouser. He takes the title 'bilge rat' quite seriously, harr harr! He's a giant mouse with a passion for explosives. I've been looking for an amunitions expert for quite a while, and his villian's resume was impressive! Being one of the evil King Bowser's former generals, I knew I had a winner! The little rodent said he was fired along with the other generals because he couldn't take out some stupid plumbers. Bowser's a total wimp! Being beaten by plumbers.

The large three-headed snake is Tryclyde. He can spit fire, so he's a keeper. Though, he could be smarter...

Next is another firebrand, Fryguy. I wasn't sure about having him along with Tryclyde aboard since pirate ships are traditionally made of wood, and wood burns. Plus Fryguy is a living fireball, so I was a bit worried. Luckelly, he's able to choose what his body can burn.

The remainder of me crew are the same guys who have been with me since the start! The big guy is my first mate, Cutlass, and that be our navigator, Mr. Greencroc!

My new shipmates also tell me of jewels called Crystal Stars: Gems of untold power, that only one of the plumbers Bowser whines about, and some close mates of his know of. Apparently, rumor has it that my nemesis Donkey Kong has one of the stars in his possesion! We're approaching Congo Bongo Island. Soon, the Crystal Coconut will be mine as well as this Crystal Star and with my extra help, NO ONE CAN STOP ME, AND I SHALL RULE THE SEVEN SEAS! HARRRR HARHARHAR!!!!!

to be continued...


	7. Monkey Madness! Part 2

Me: Hi children! Sorry I hadn't been around, I had some computer problems.

Crow: About damn time you came back!

Servo: Calm down honey. Let the lunatic get done with his speech, ok?

Me: Thank you. During my away time, I've gotten a lot done for this story, and thus completed the entire Congo Bongo Island adventure. I'm making the whole story up as I go along, so it may seem hastily prepared to some. This new chapter brings another classic Mario character back which fans of the game Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars may recognize. Also, Our friend Vivian will eventually confess her feelings towards my OC, Clay in the near future. This Chapter toggles between the perspective of Admiral Bobbery and myself (the author), so don't be confused about the scene change in mid-chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Monkey Madness! Part 2

**Bobbery's POV**

Hello, good day ladies, gentlemen, and children. I am Admiral Bobbery: The worlds greatest sailor! I am a Bob-Omb who enjoys a good voyage at sea. Me and some shipmates of mine went to see our good friend Clay to see how he's been doing since that nasty Shadow Queen incident. He's certainly in high spirits, I must say. However, our little reunion fell apart when that scoundrel Bowser came to kidnap Peach again! He also had a Crystal Star to boot! Luckelly, strange robots from another world came and saved the day before Bowser could finish Clay, and his brothers Mario and Luigi off. They were unlike any robot I've ever seen before. For one, despite having looked like they've been made of common household items, they function as easily as any robot. They're also suprisingly lively when compared to other robots.

Despite their shortcomings, I've grown to trust them. Anyone willing to help anyone in such a bad situation has my respect. We are currently en route to Congo Bongo Island. I've never been there myself, so this will be a new experiance for me. Clay tells me the island's residents are entirely monkeys and apes along with other assorted jungle creatures. The small red robot, known as Tom Servo floated up to me and said, "So, how much longer before we arrive?" I then said, "Probobly another hour or two. That is as long as we don't run into a storm, riptide, sea monster, or-" My words were cut off as a cannonball wizzed by our heads that very moment. I then finished my sentance with, "Pirates..." I noticed my gumball machine-headed swabbie was shaking uncontrollably, but I don't blame him though. I then saw the Jolly Roger of the nearby pirate ship: It had the traditional skull and crossbones, but the skull was that of a croc's instead of a human skull.

Clay ran up onto the deck and said, "Oh no, it's Captain Scurvy!" Servo turned, then said, "Scurvy? Appropriate name for a pirate. Who is he?" Suddenly, Clay's friend Goombario came up and said, "Scurvy's a low-down Kremling pirate! He and his crew patrol these waters so they can try to steal the Crystal Coconut from Congo Bongo Island! They'll also loot any ship unfortunate enough to cross their sights!" Suddenly, we heard a voice over a megaphone say, "ARRR HA HARRR!!!! I be Captain Scurvy! The undisputed ruler of the seven seas! Hand over your ship to us and we 'might' let you live! HARR HARRR!!!" I then grabbed a megaphone, then said, "Forget it, you barnical infested disgrace to the sea!" Scurvy then piloted his ship next to ours, then he and his crew boarded our ship.

Clay then recognized three members of Scurvy's crew: A large gray mouse, a three headed-snake, and a living fireball. Clay then said, "Mouser, Tryclyde, and Fryguy!? What are you losers doing here!?" Mouser looked at him, then said, "My, Clay you certainly grown up since we saw you last!" He was clutching a Bob-Omb in his left paw. I, for obvious reasons was not happy at the sight. I along with other kind-natured Bob-Ombs despise being used soley as weapons. After all, we Bob-Ombs are people too. Crow then came up on deck with a sandwhich in hand, then turned and walked back down to the galley without a word after seeing the pirates. Servo then said, "I'll go and see what my good buddy Crow is doing..." Before getting away, Tryclyde cornered him and was readying a fireball. Before he could fire, a boxing glove shot through the air, and KO'd Tryclyde. The glove was attatched to a spring, which led back inside of Clay's hammer. Clay then said, "We aren't going anywhere Captain Tubby!"

Scurvy pulled out a portable cannon, then said, "I've got a hand cannon that can say otherwise, landlubber!" Then the living fireball, Fryguy then said, "Boss, I got a hot piece of info for ya! Clay's the guy who took the seven Crystal Stars, and supposedly hid one at Congo Bongo!" We all couldn't believe what Fryguy just said. How did he know of the Crystal Stars, and more importently how did he find out one was at Congo Bongo!? Scurvy then said, "Oh really? Ok ya landlubbing pasta chomper! Get on board my ship as you're gonna be my guide to the Crystal Stars! Once I have all seven, I'll not only be rich, but I'll use the powers of the stars and the coconut to rule the seven seas forever! HARR HARR HARR!!!!!!" Suddenly, we heard an unknown voice say, "That's what you think. Creatures such as you have no right to call the sea theirs as it already has a ruler. Besides, no one messes with me mate Clayton, his brothers, or any of their friends without having to deal with me!"

The lean black crocodile, Mr. Greencroc, said, "Who said that!?" The chubby green croc, Cutlass, then said in a bad italian accent, "I-a don't-a know! Whoever-a said it must-a not be-a on the ship-a!" The unknown voice replied with, "You got that right landlubbers!" Scurvy then said, "WHO DARES CALL CAPTAIN SCURVY A LANDLUBBER!?" Suddenly a Great White Shark wearing a tattered brown vest, and a blue bandana on it's head jumped out of the water. When it landed, it stood on it's tail as it was a pair of legs. It had fearsom yellow eyes, and teeth that looked sharper than any known Great White's teeth on record. Finally, one of it's fins had been replaced by a hook (Obviously due to a past fight), while the other was a normal fin but it held a menacing looking trident. The shark then spoke in the same chilling, yet at the same time friendly voice, "I be Captain Johnathon Jones! Jonny to me mates and henchmen."

Clay then yelled, "Jonny! Boy, am I glad to see you!" Jonny smiled, then said, "Arr, it's been a while boy. Not since Smithy's failed invasion. We'll catch up later mate, but first let me deal with these fools. Listen up you scale faced, scum sucking scallywag! You're tresspassing in my ocean! And hearing of your plan to conquer the seas by forcing me mate Clayton to help you steal treasure has cost you the chance to apologize! I'll give you but one warning: Leave now, and never return or I shall call me crew on board and send ye to Davy Jones Locker!"

Scurvy chuckled, then went into crazed laughter. Jonny then said, "Your trying my patience, you living handbag! Give me your answer!" Scurvy then said, "You want my answer!? Well here it is: NO! I've been patrolling these waters for years! I'm not about to leave until I claim me birthright, the Crystal Coconut and every other treasure I can find in this area! And for that, I need the landlubbing plumber! Bag the boy, men!" The other pirates charged at Clay, but Jonny rushed in as fast as he would be able to swim, and knocked them away with his trident like he was slamming a home run in a baseball game. Jonny then said, "You had your chance Scurvy... Ok, boys! Let 'em have it!" Then a group of smaller sharks jumped out of the water and proceded to attack Scurvy's crew. Jonny then directed his attention to Scurvy, then said, "To you, I shall show no mercey!"

**Author's POV:**

At this moment, I regret to inform you that it wouldn't be safe for younger readers to see this fight sequence. All I can tell you is that the view switched to an overhead view as all sorts of fight sequence sounds are heard. Punches are thrown, explosions, and sword slashes ring throught he air. Finally, Scurvy yells, "ABANDON SHIP!!!!!!!"

**Bobbery's POV:**

We were able to thwart Scurvy's vile plot, and forced him off our ship. Scurvy's crew then hauled anchor and took off at a speed normally impossible for old fashioned wooden ships like Scurvy's. I then said to Jonny, "Thank you Mr. Jones. You kept us from facing a horrid fate." Jonny then said, "It's no skin off my back mate. I couldn't have that self-glorified fool taint the sea with his rule. The sea already has me as it's ruler, so I was only protecting my home. Not only that, me mate Clay needed help." Clay then said with a smug smirk, "Looks like another one me and my brothers owe ya Jonny." Servo then said, "I thought pirates were all evil and stuff. What's the deal?"Clay then said, "It's a long story, but I think we can shorten it somewhat."

* * *

**Still Bobbery's POV**

We headed to the galley to talk after that. A half hour passed, and much of our crew learned of the evil plot that some psychotic metal monster named Smithy tried years ago. Most of us only heard the tale by word of mouth, but we finally got to hear the full story from the mouth of one of the heroes (The robots being from another world obviously never knew the story, while Vivian having been isolated from the world for most of her life prior to meeting us ment she never heard the story either). It was such a problem, even Bowser and Princess Peach put aside their differences between themselves, (and in Bowser's case, the Mario brothers) to save the world from being overun by evil war machines.

Along the way, they met Jonny who was insturmental to their victory as he helped keep one of Smithy's goons from escaping to the sea. At first, Jonny gave Mario and the others some trouble, but after defeating him in battle, the shark pirate came to respect the red-clad plumber's strength. Same went to Clay, Peach, Luigi, two other warriors named Mallow and Geno, and even Bowser to an extent. Jonny saw that any friend of the Mario brothers were friends of his, and would always leave the doors of his sea open to them. Needless to say, we really lucked out that Clay had allies at the bottom of the sea. Vivian came over from the stove after preparing some food then said, "I'm just glad they didn't take Clay. Who knows what they would have done with him after getting what they wanted." Crow then said, "Great, first a giant dragon-turtle hybrid gets one of these stars, then an evil spirit gets one. What's next!?" Then Servo said, "Yeah, are there anymore lunatics hiding about that we need to know of?"

Clay then said, "Sadly, yes. DK has to deal not only with Scurvy's plans for the Crystal Coconut, but a Bowser wannabe named K. Rool. If he finds out about the Crystal Star, then there'll be even more trouble..." Koops then said, "Well, I'm not worried." We looked at Koops strangely. He was one of the most timid individuals we've ever known, and he wasn't afraid of King K. Rool. However, Koops has toughened up a bit on our last adventure as well as becom mayor of his hometown so it didn't seem that odd. Then Clay said, "I can see why. K. Rool is a complete moron. After all, he get's outsmarted by a gorilla every day. No offense to DK, but he's not exactly the brightest bulb in the package at times. But he does show quite a bit of intelligence which really helps in the long run. As long as we keep our wits, K. Rool wont be any trouble."

Crow then said, "That's all well and good, but who else is there?" Clay then said, "Well, we don't have to worry about her now, but once we get to the Island of Hags, we'll have to worry about an evil witch named Gruntilda, and her evil sisters Blobbelda and Mingela. They're overconfidant in their abilities, but are still dangerous. But from what I remember, Blobbelda and Mingela dissapeared. As for Gruntilda, she was reduced to nothing but a living skeleton, then had her body blown to pieces in an explosion after fighting a couple of friends of mine a couple of times over the years. I doubt we'll have to worry about the skull of the most incompetent villian on Earth. That is unless a henchman of hers finds the Crystal Star I hid there, then she might use it's power to restore her body, and increase her strength."

Krunch then said, "Tell 'em about Tiger Island boss." Clay then said, "Ah, thanks for reminding me Krunch. Tiger Island had an enemy, but I along with the island's locals, Krunch here, and Donkey Kong's nephew sent him packing and hadn't seen him since. He's likely dead as his rocketship went out of control, and word has it he was stranded on a distant, deserted planet. Next on the list is the Beanbean Kingdom. Even though there's no trouble there now, the Beanbean Kingdom has a wanted fugitive named Fawful who once served an evil witch named Cackletta. After Cackletta's death, Fawful dissapeared and no one's seen or heard from him since. That psycho's dangerous enough on his own, but give him a Crystal Star and it's Good Night Irene. Finally, Nimbus Land has no danger at all. That is unless Valentina decides to pull another scam, which I highly doubt."

"Valintina?" Crow said with a confused look on his face, Clay then said, "Valintina was the meglomaniac who tried to take over Nimbus Land and eventually married that wierdo Booster." Crow then remembered the crazy bird-headed psycho that Clay mentioned from the story of the Smithy invasion. But he was even more confused as to how, and why she'd waste her time with Booster. Clay took the time to explain:

"Well, shortly after we defeated Smithy, wishes began to start coming true again once we helped Geno piece back together the shattered Star Rod. This also brought the Star Spirits out of hiding too, and we used the power of the Star Rod to resurect Star Haven after the floating city was destroyed by the giant sword, Exor. During the days wishes began coming true faster than a cop can gobble doughnuts at a doughnut factory, my brothers and I got a wedding invitation from Booster. He said in the letter that while although peeved at how we ruined the rehearsal wedding, and how mad Valintina was at us for ruining her plans, they were willing to put it behind as we inadvertantly guided the two together. It was kind of an odd wedding ceremony, which would be obvious if you remember how I told you of their eccentric ways. Luckelly, this time there was no evil, killer wedding cake."

Gypsy then asked, "What the hell happened to bring a cake to life anyway?" Clay then said, "No clue. All I can tell you was that I was terrified when I saw that the cooks made the new cake 100 identical to the first. I nearly killed myself trying to run out of the chapel when I saw the cake. Professor E. Gadd has been looking into the 'Night of the Living Wedding Cake' story thinking someone or something brought the cake to life intentionally."

At that moment, we heard Cambot shout from the Crow's Nest, "LAND HO!!!!!!" We ran up, and saw an island with a gorilla-shaped mountain in it's center. Gypsy then said, "Donkey Kong must really be famous to have a mountain carved to look like him." Clay then said, "Actually, from what I've learned the mountain was carved to bare the likeness to one of DK's ancestors. I guess DK was destined to rule the island regardless of the Crystal Coconut's foretelling in that case." I then saw Vivian staring at Clay for a second. I noticed a certain anxiousness in her eyes that I hadn't seen since my beloved Scarlet was alive... I then said, "Vivian, can I speak to you below deck for a moment?" Vivian was confused, but she came along. We got below deck, and she asked me, "What is it you want to talk about?" I then thought it be best not to just lay a hint to get her attention, so I said, "Let me be blunt. I saw how you've been staring at Clay during the whole voyage. Don't try to deny it. I've seen that look thousands of times before."

Vivian blushed, and gave out a suprised gasp as she said, "What are you talking about?" I then said, "Vivian, I said no games. I can tell you have a certain 'intrest' in Clay, and don't say otherwise. Need I remind you of how close Scarlet and I were?" Vivian then confessed. She said, "Ok, I'll tell you. Clay was the first person to have ever been nice to me. He helped me even though I was ordered to kill him originally. Then there were all the times he and the rest of you shown me the respect and sense of belonging I've wanted for so long... If it weren't for Clay, I'd-" She was about to cry when I said, "Shhhh, please don't make a scene. I'm sorry I pried." Vivian then said, "No, I should have told the rest of you sooner. I love that crazy plumber." I smiled at this, then said, "Well, I completely understand. You should tell him how you feel when you have the chance. If you don't, then you'll regret it when someone else takes Clay before you do." Vivian smiled, then said, "I will. I think I'll try to coax him into going for a walk in the jungle to tell him the news."

A voice rang through the galley, and I knew it was Servo. He said, "Come on you two! Last one off the ship's a rotten koopa!" We disembarked the ship, and walked along the beach. Johnathan Jones then said, "My gills are giving out. I'll have to go back in. Me crew and I will patrol the waters to make sure Scurvy doesn't trouble you again." With that, the shark pirate jumped into the sea with his crew.

We then were greated by a tan gorillla wearing a red bandana, sandles, sunglasses, and a gold chain necklace. The gorilla then said in a Jamican accent, "Yo, welcome to Congo Bongo Island dudes! The name's Funky Kong! I'm the head of the local airlines and marina! If you have any transport needs, just come to me." Clay then said, "Funky, long time no see!" Funky then said, "Yo!!!!! It's the littlest plumber brother dude! How's it hangin' bro? Great to see ya again!" Clay then said, "Eh, we're in a bit of a jam Funky. We gotta see DK and Cranky. We'd tell ya, but we can't risk the chance of you-know-who overhearing us." Funky then said, "10-4 little dude! Just hop into my plane, and I'll take you there faster than DK can eat a whole field of bananas!"

To be continued...

* * *

Me: It really felt wierd typing Funky's 'colorful' dialect. I've been watching the Donkey Kong Country: Legend of the Crystal Coconut video a lot lately, and I was able to get Funky's lines down nicely. Also, expect a few more refrences from the old DKC cartoons before the Congo Bongo Island saga is over.

Servo: (Has bandages all over his body) Yeah to give you an example, I get trashed by a Bo- (gets hit in the head by a hammer)

Me: Don't spoil the story!


	8. Monkey Madness! Part 3

I had a lot of fun on this chapter. This one adds to the many conflicts between our beloved robots Tom Servo and Crow T. Robot, and includes a cameo of the final boss of Donkey Kong Jungle Beat. We also learn how Scurvy found out about the Crystal Stars to top it all off. This whole chapter is in my OC's POV, and a big suprise for DK fans near the end. Also, special fun facts for the readers at the end.

* * *

Chapter 7: Monkey Madness! Part 3

**Clay's POV**

Thanks to Johnny, I didn't have to worry about Scurvy using me to find treasure for him. But knowing scale-butt, I know he wont give up easy. DK once told me how after he and Diddy beat him once to prevent him from stealing the Crystal Coconut, he came back for it in a clever ambush. DK and Diddy also amost got killed getting it back as they were locked in a couple of barrels and were schedualed to be used as shark bait. Luckelly, a Klaptrap happened to be on board, and made a deal with DK and Diddy: By letting them out of their wooden prisons, they'd have to help Klaptrap get his missing teeth back. In the end, everything worked out well. Klaptrap got his teeth back, and DK and Diddy got back the Crystal Coconut. Scurvy and his crew wound up getting less than nothing as the kooky Klaptrap devoured Scurvy's ship in less than thirty seconds. The kongs, while understandibly fearful of the little Klaptrap, became friends with it.

Before climbing into Funky's plane, Vivian said she wanted to come along so we let he in as well. Along the way, Funky said, "So, dude and dudette. What's the story?" I then said, "It's a long one Funky. For starters, most of the people at the beach were the guys I traveled with when I searched for the Crystal Stars." Funky then said, "Oh, I thought some of those people looked familiar. I saw the movie when it came out, and I had no idea there was that powerful a negative vibe in the world! You kids did a great job keeping the whole world from bumming out big-time!" Vivian was confused with Funky's way of talking, then I said, "He said he had no idea that there was someone as evil as the Shadow Queen. He also said he's glad we kept her from getting her way." Vivian nodded as she then said, "In fact, that's partially why we came here. You see, Bowser broke into Peach's Castle a few days ago, and had one of the Crystal Stars in hand!"

Funky did a double-take as he yelled out, "WOAH! SAY WHAT!? I thought Clay said only he knew of the new locations for each star!" I then said, "I did, but long story short Kammy Koopa found a way to locate the stars. Bowser's likely headed for Congo Bongo this very minute! To make matters worse, we had a run-in with Captain Scurvy, and he's also after the star I hid here along with the Crystal Coconut! Scurvy also added some new members to his crew, and they're a tricky bunch too! If K. Rool somehow finds out about this, then things'll get way worse than what happened during the Smithy invasion!"

Funky then said, "Roger! Full speed ahead dude and dudette! Ancient Relic Dude's hut, or bust!" Funky then poured on the juice as he shot through the sky in his signature style of flight to shave time on our otherwise tight schedual. We finally came to a large treehouse situated cabin with a silver monkey statue holding two large bananas built around the doorway. We knocked on the door, and we heard a grumpy, elderly voice say, "Go away! If your selling, I ain't buying!" Funky then said "Easy Fossil Man, it's only me! I brought company over." The voice then said, "Funky? Sorry, I thought you were someone else. Come on in." When we walked in, Cranky saw me, and said very politely, "Ah, Clay good to see you again." Cranky often saw me as the kind of person that his son Donkey Kong should be, so he was generally nicer to me than he is to DK. He then loked at Vivian, and said, "Who's this?"

I then said, "This is Vivian. She was one of the people who helped me search for the Crystal Stars a while back." Then Vivian said, "Yes, and that's what we came to talk to you about. But I think it might be best if we had Donkey Kong here too so we could tell both of you." Funky then said, "I'll fly out and get them. Just hang tight for a few minutes Cranky Dude." Cranky then said, "It must be importent if you need to mention this to DK." I then said, "You have no idea..." Finally, Funky came back with two other monkeys. One was a gorilla wearing a red necktie with the letters "DK" in bold yellow letters, and next to him was a chimpanzee wearing a red baseball cap which was distributed by a popular video game company in our world called "Nintendo" as the company logo was written across the front of the cap. The small monkey also had a red T-Shirt with yellow stars printed on it. These two were Donkey Kong and his nephew, Diddy Kong.

The small monkey, Diddy said, "Clay? What are you doing here?" I then said, "I'll explain everything. Now listen carefully, and don't say anything until I'm done!" I then told them everything. The robots we met, Bowser having a Crystal Star, his plan, and even Scurvy's new plot. Donkey Kong then said, "Woah, Scurvy's back!? I thought we'd seen the last of him after Klaptrap sunk his ship!" I then said, "Well, he's got a new one just like the old one and he's got new pirates on his ship too. And get this, they're Mouser, Tryclyde, and Fryguy." Diddy was very nervous now, as he said, "Wha!? Not those guys! I remember what Mario and Luigi told me about them and I was hoping I'd never have to see them!" Cranky then said, "Those pirates and K. Rool were bad enough, but now we have to fend of Bowser too!? Why that pompous little- If only I were twenty years younger, I'd-" DK cut him off by saying, "Whoa, don't forget your blood pressure Cranky!"

Cranky calmed down, then said, "Ok, we need to act fast. I-" At that moment, we heard the door burst open and we got unwanted company in the form of that tub of lard, King K. Rool as well as his incompetant henchmen, Klump and Krusha. They were also accompanied by Scurvy and his crew. This was very suprising as K. Rool and Scurvy can't stand each other. I then said, "Wha!? Why are the both of you here!? What happened to Jonny's defense!?" K. Rool then said in a snobbish voice, "When I piloted my island out here, I was hailed by Scurvy who told me of what happened not too long ago. So, I had my underwater batalion deal with this Johnathon Jones. Now, hand over the Coconut, and the Crystal Star this instant! Or your fish friend becomes a fish fry!" He backed away as he laughed menecangly as we saw our buddy Jonny bound and gagged inside a barrel. Fryguy and Tryclyde were in position to burn Jonny into charcoal, which I knew would hurt as I remember fire being Jonny's greatest fear.

That's when Diddy said, "How is it you guys know of the Crystal Star's location? Only Clay knows this info, and after what he told us the only way you could have found out is if..." He thought for a moment, then Scurvy said, "HAAARR HARRR! If you must know, Bowser sent messages to all of the worlds evil masterminds and villians! He said to try and find the Crystal Stars of Rougeport! In return for our services to the Koopa, he said he'd let us take the terretories we've always wanted to rule! K. Rool gets this here island, while I get the seven seas, HARR HA HARRR!!!!!!" I then said, "There's one oversight you idiots made." Klump then said in a southern accent, "Oh yeah? What's that soldier?" Vivian then said with a smug smile, "Look behind you." K. Rool then said, "Do you honestly expect us to fall for that trick!?" Suddenly, a long red rope-like object shot out, and tied around K. Rool, and proceeded to slam him into Scurvy, and his crew along with Klump and Krusha. The rope released it's hold, dropping him to the floor with a loud thud. When the bad guys got up, they saw the rope was really the tounge of the smart-mouthed yoshi I met in Glitzville during my first quest for the Crystal Stars, named Rex.

Rex then yelled, "Yeah! How did that floor taste!?" Mouser grabbed a Bob-Omb from his sack, and threw it at Rex, who swallowed the Bob-Omb, then spat it back out at Mouser. The resulting blast blew him clean out of Cranky's cabin. Scurvy tried to shoot Rex with his hand cannon, but Rex swallowed it before Scurvy could shoot, and then turned it into an egg. Scurvy was mad now. He tried to slice Rex in two with his sword, but Rex tossed the egg at Scurvy, which exploded even more violently than the Bob-Omb Mouser threw. The explosion sent the rest of the bad guys flying. Donkey Kong then said, "We'd better find that star before they do! Follow me, I'll guide you to where I hid it."

* * *

Vivian, Rex, Diddy and I followed DK through the jungle as we searched for the Crystal Star. Along the way, DK said, "I was originally gonna hide it at the temple of Inca Dinka Doo,-" Rex then interrupted with, "Inca-wha!?" I then said, "The Temple of Inca Dinka Doo is an ancient relic on Congo Bongo where an ancient being resides. DK originally found the Crystal Coconut there, and Inca foretold DK's role as future ruler of Congo Bongo. Inca is normally a nice guy, but he can be a bit grumpy so he usually doesn't like it when people barge into his temple unless they have business. Anyway, DK you were saying?" DK then continued by saying, "I was gonna hide the star there, but Diddy said that might be too obvious. So, we hid it in the next place no one'd dare look: The Forbidden Forest of Congo Bongo!" I then said nervously, "T-t-t-the Forbidden Forest!? I've heard a lot of terrifying stories about that place! One of which being the legendary Bog Monster!" Diddy then said, "No need to worry, that's just a myth." DK then said, "Even I believed in it at one point in time, but it was actually Cranky trying to scare me." Diddy then chimed in with, "Which he did."

I still didn't like the sound of this. I heard that after this misadventure DK and Diddy had in the Forbidden Forest, that the vile King K. Rool and his two henchmen Klump and Krusha had a possible Bog Monster encounter after DK and Diddy fled the scene after reclaiming the Crystal Coconut from Scurvy and K. Rool that day. We soon entered the Forbidden Forest, all of us calm except myself. Rex decided to be a jerk and scared us with a roar trying to imitate what he thought ws the cry of a Bog Monster. DK and Diddy were terrified as they ran screaming, "BOG MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vivian slightly burned Rex with her Shade Fist tecnique to teach him a lesson. I then said, "Rex, practical jokes were what got DK and Diddy into trouble the last time they came here, so knock it off!" DK and Diddy came back when they saw there was no Bog Monster, and they were pretty mad at Rex. We continued on as if nothing happened though.

A few hours passed, and things were getting creepier. Now, I'm not as timid as my brother Luigi, but I'm still spooked by scary stuff so needless to say I was beggining to freak out. I then heard the sound of something rumbling, then Rex said, "W-w-w-as that the Bog Monster?" I then said, "Don't be stupid. Anyone can tell the difference between my stomache, and the growls of some simple-minded, homicidal beast!" Suddenly we heard a twig snap followed by heavy footsteps. My eyes widened as I said, "Where as that is clearly a Bog Monster!" We all began panicking again, then we saw Crow and Servo walking (Or in Servo's case, hovering) down the path, and Crow was wearing large boots to keep the mud out of his ankle joints. Servo looked dressed for war as he had rounds of bulletes strapped to his body along with a camoflauge vest and headband. The vest had about ten hand grenades hanging off of it, and he had a nasty looking gun in a holster on his right side. we stopped screaming upon realizing our mistake. I then saw Vivian blushing as I saw her wrapping her arms around me tightly.

Servo then said, "What in the Sam Scratch are you kids screaming about?" I then said to Crow, "You were the one who stepped on that twig!? Crow, you and Servo nearly gave us all a heart attack!" Crow then said, "Hey, it's not my fault! Pearl Eye here wanted to see what was taking you guys so long! That old ape, Cranky told us where to find you so we could help get that star. Servo begged me to come along because he's too stupid to defend himself, even with that lame-ass Neutron Machine Gun!" Servo then said, "Don't you dare insult my little Luciele, you scrawny gold-plated jerk-off!" Crow retaliated with, "Watch it Hover Butt, or I'll throw you in that last quicksand pit!" Servo chuckled, then said, "You throw me? HA! You couldn't throw a feather! I seem to remember that you once got yourself stuck in a double-jocklock due to your ineptitude at doing any athletic feats Mr. Smartypants!"

Rex was about to start laughing at this, but Crow added to the fire by saying, "Shut it, you stout red automiton!" Servo then yelled, "Stout? Did you just call me stout!? You bastard!" Servo lunged at Crow, and the two kept exchanging insults as they attacked one another. Crow yelled, "Crybaby!" Servo countered with, "Nerd!" Crow then said, "Squat crimson pig!" Servo yelled, "Golden spider-duck!"

"Dickweed!"

"Fem-Bot!"

"Underpants monger!"

"Cybernetic Radio Operated Woman!"

I then said, "Say what?" Servo then said, "Crow's name is an acronym. He's really a transgendered robot, hahahahahaha!" Rex was laughing so hard right now, you could hear him from space. Crow then said, "I am not! Joel said that was a joke like those diminuitive arms of yours, Short Empty-headed Retarded Vacant-minded Oil-sucker!" Servo pulled his gun out on Crow as he said, "Ok, that's it you motherfu-" I then jumped in and held Servo down as I said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! No need for profanity THAT strong. We have a lady and two children in our midst, remember? Besides, there will be no killing each other over petty name-calling! Now apologize at once, and you'd better mean it!" Servo and Crow then began wimpering like little kids, then Crow said, "Sorry Tom..." Servo then said, "I'm sorry too Crow..." At that moment, Servo began hugging me and cried, "I'M SORRY DADDY!!!!!!!!!!" I then said, "Get off me you freak!"

Suddenly, we heard a loud terrifying roar. We all stopped, then looked at Rex who said, "What?" Donkey Kong then said, "Enough with the Bog Monster jokes!" Rex then said, "That wasn't me, I swear!" The roar sounded again, and it sounded all too real... A large shadow appeared, and it implied a ten foot creature was behind me. I then said, "There's something bad behind me, isn't there?" Everyone nodded, then I slowly turned around and saw the most terrifying thing I'd ever seen since the Shadow Queen: A real live Bog Monster! It had the body of a gorilla, but it's head looked demonic with it's blood red eyes, and Jack-O-Lantern face. To make matters worse, it also had the Diamond Star DK had hidden here! Servo, although terrified began shooting blindly at the creature with his machine gun, but each round missed the monster. The creature then grabbed Servo and threw him against a tree, causing him to break apart like cheap glass. Servo then said, "Damnit, I hate it when this happens!"

The creature roared again as it began using the power of the Diamond Star to grow bigger. I then said, "MAMMA-MIA, IT'S GETTING READY TO USE THE STAR'S POWER! IF WE DON'T GET IT BACK FROM THAT THING, IT'LL LIKELY CAUSE AN EARTHQUAKE POWERFUL ENOUGH TO SINK ALL OF CONGO BONGO!" DK became pretty angry at this, as he swore his duty to protect this entire island as part of his soon-to-be royal duties. He rushed in, nostrils flaring as he punched the Bog Monster dead in the face, which allowed DK enough time to stall the monster's chance at powering up.

The monster swung a fist at DK, but DK caught the monster's arm, and used the monster's momentum against it to throw it into a large boulder like the creature did to Servo before. DK then lept up and began pummeling the Bog Monster with punches that moved faster than Mario when he rushes into the dining room upon hearing the word 'pasta'. The monster got up, and kicked DK in the stomach, then procceded to use the Crystal Star again. This time, Vivian stopped the beast with her Fiery Jinx spell, which caused the monster to drop the Crystal Star.

I then quickly grabbed the star, and then said, "I think it's time that you said 'good-bye'." I then picked up the Gold Star from my backpack, and used it's powers to strengthen myself. To simply add to the moment I said, "Moving faster than a vanishing clog, more powerful than an electric drain snake, it's Super Clay!" The power of the Gold Star had the same effect on me as if I were to grab a Fire Flower: My hat and shirt turned white, while my overalls changed to light blue from their normal denim blue color. I then began charging energy in both of my hands, then I said, "Time for a little freezerburn!" I then unleashed a flurry of fire and ice from my palms as the massive attack collided with the Bog Monster. After the attack was done, the monster ran away. I'm sure it'll think twice before it attacks people ever again.

DK then said, "Clay, that was awesome! You gotta teach me how to do that!" Servo then called out by saying, "That was great and all, but we still have one problem: CAN SOMEONE PLEASE PUT ME BACK TOGETHER!!!?" Crow then said, "Sure, but we'll need all the king's horses and all the king's men before we can put you together again, Humpty!" Rex then said, "As funny as that was Crow, let's just put the red dude back together and get out of here! There's no telling if there're more of those things here, and they might come after us if there are!" We gathered Servo's parts, and cleared out of there. Back at Cranky's cabin, we repaired Servo and told Cranky what happened at the Forbidden Forest. Cranky couldn't believe there actually was a Bog Monster after all. But he was relieved we got the Crystal Star, so perhaps things will calm down here again.

Suddenly, the Crystal Coconut in the globe Cranky had in the center of the room appeared. It shown a picture of DK with a crown on his head. Rex then asked, "What the- What's it doing?" Cranky's eyes widened as he said, "DK you've done it! Your last act of bravery has proven to the coconut that you are worthy of being ruer of Congo Bongo! Congratulations son!" Cranky was obviously happy as he almost never calls DK 'son'. We all were happy for DK, and DK was understandibly happy too. Ever since he'd been told of his destiny, he's been looking forward to it. He then began beating his fists against his chest as he roared with the famous Tarzan yell to let the whole island know the good news.

Before we left, Diddy said to me, "Clay, can I ask you something?" I then said, "Sure, what is it?" Diddy then said, "Would it be ok with you if I came along? I never got to repay you for helping me and the guys at Tiger Island a few years ago, and I hadn't been on a good adventure in a while." I then said, "Fine with me, but what about Dixie and DK?" Dk then said, "Don't you worry about me. I can handle things on my own here. After all, we got Lanky and Chunky to help out here too." Diddy then said, "Perhaps we should let Dixie come along. She's always had a thing for travel, and she'd be pretty mad if I went along on this without her."

I then said, "Ok, it's settled. It's great to be working with you again Diddy." After gaining our newest teamate, we went to see Dixie Kong, Diddy's girlfriend. The robots thought it odd how all the apes they met so far had the same last name, and that some were dating. I assured them there was no relations between any of them with exception of DK, Cranky, and Diddy. As for Dixie, there's her little sister Tiny, and their cousins Chunky and Kiddy. So far, Lanky Kong seems to be the only oddball as no one knows what side of the family he's on let alone what family he's from period.

* * *

When we met with Dixie, she was glad to see Diddy came to visit (for obvious reasons). She heard about the events that took place hours before with K. Rool, Scurvy, and the Bog Monster as well as DK's good news. Diddy then said, "That's what we came here to talk about Dixie. I'm going to go with Clay and his friends on this adventure to keep Bowser, K. Rool, Scurvy, or anyone else from getting the Crystal Stars. I was wondering if you wanna come along." Dixie's eyes lit up. She loved adventure more than anything, with exception for Diddy of course. She then said, "Of course I'll come! It'll almost be like our adventure on Crocodile Island again!" Then Tiny Kong said, "What about ME!?" Dixie then said, "Your staying home. Mom got really mad at me when you got kidnapped by K. Rool that one time when he tried to blow up Congo Bongo." Tiny hated having to stay behind, but saw she had no choice in the matter, so she reluctantly said, "Ok sis..." Dixie then said, "Good, now let's go guys." We left Dixie's house and left a note for her mother saying she was going to be away for a while. Little did we know we were gonna get an unexpeted new member as well.

We were getting close to Bobbery's ship we had docked at the western shore of the island, when Vivian asked me, "Clay, can we go somewhere to talk, Alone?" She sounded a bit demanding when she said the word alone, but I thought it must be important since we were friends. I then said to the others, "Guys, Vivian and I are gonna break away from the group for a minute. She has something to talk to me about." The others went on to the ship as Vivian and I went deeper into the jungle for whatever she wanted to talk about.

To be continued...

* * *

Ah, DK's finally gonna be King Donkey Kong! Not only that, Diddy and Dixie are coming along too. Finally, for romance fans out there, Vivian is gonna tell Clay how she feels! Will Clay feel the same way, or does he have someone else in mind? Read on to find out paisanos!

Now, for some notes from the author regarding points of intrest:

The phrase, "Cybernetic Radio Operated Woman" was a line from a very old MST3K episode where Joel said that Crow's name was an acronym meaning Cybernetic Radio Operated Woman. It was really a cruel joke Joel and Servo pulled on him, but Crow fell for it as it was a phony memory planted in his memory banks to screw with him lol. Those who've watched MST3K since the begining will recognize this line.

Short Empty-headed Retarded Vacant-minded Oil-sucker is what I used as the meaning for Servo's name if Servo was an acronym like the above mentioned fun fact. Also if two words have a hyphen between them, it's one word (last bit for those who are confused by the extra words in Servo's acronym name).

This is the cameo I mentioned before the chapter started. Since there was no Bog Monster in the actual episode of the DKC cartoons, I used the frightful monkey-demon thing from Donkey Kong Jungle Beat (the final boss) as the Bog Monster.

This was a line from the famous Super Mario Brothers Super Show brought to us by DiC entertainment. This line was used in the episode, Pirates of the Koopa which is on DVD in the Super Mario Bros. Super Show collection released earlier this year. also, the attack Clay used which combined his ice powers as well as the fire powers gained by the power up feature of the Gold Star was inspired by Mario's super attack move from Super Smash Bros. Brawl for the Wii.


	9. Vivian's true feelings

Servo: (cries uncontrolably)

Me: Servo, what's wrong?

Servo: We have only three reviews for this fanfic, and all only by one person! (cries harder)

Me: Oh. Ok, people who are reading, usually it's funny to see my friend Servo here cry like this, but this time I can't crack a smile at him. He's got a point folks, as much as I enjoy writing this story and seeing the number of hits the story has gotten, without a good number of reviews by more than just one person, I feel empty. I want more than just one person to review once every month people, any fanfic writer would feel the same way. I've seen tons of fanfics, many times better than this one that only have gotten like two reviews max and have been completed. I'm not asking for much, but I do ask that more people review more often than what I've gotten here so far. As for my so far only reviewer, thanks for taking time out of your busy schedual to post a comment. As for the rest of you, please make an effort to comment on the story, please? I'll even take suggestons to improve the story if possible.

Crow: Yeah, so hurry up and review morons!

Me: Crow, that can get us all in serious trouble!

Crow: Sorry everyone... But please review, and bite me. It's fun!

Servo: (Hits Crow with a hammer)

Me: Ok... Let's get on with the story, shall we?

* * *

Chapter 8: Vivan's True Feelings

**Vivian's POV**

Finally, I was going to let Clay know how I feel. I no longer cared if he had the same feelings or not as I felt the sooner I let him know, the better off I'll be. Clay then sat down on a nearby log, then said to me very politely, "Ok, what is it you wanna talk about?" I nearly locked up, but I shook it off as I said to him very calmly, "Clay, when we first met we were enemies. But when Doopliss stole your identity, you cared more about my situation rather than yours." Clay then said, "Not to be rude, but are you going anywhere with this? I mean, I remembered how your sisters treated you back at the Boggly Woods. Then when I saw you in Twilight Town, I forgot about my problem because no one deserves to be treated that way. And when someone in your own family does the mistreatment, then it hurts more. I know this as a friend of mine back in school led a rough life because his older sister was very mean to him. Eventually, she had to be sent to Boot Camp to get her set straight. Besides, I'm one of the good guys. Why else would I help?"

I smiled, then said, "After I helped you with your problem, all of your other friends began treating me the way I've always wanted. I never got the cance to say this before, because we were always getting into trouble one way or another. After we defeated the Shadow Queen, I was too nervous to say this to you when you left because everyone was standing there, but now that we're alone I can. Clay, I think I-" I then got really nervous. I was about to tell the first person who has ever shown me respect that I love him, and I was too scared to say anything. I snapped out of it when Clay said, "Not to make you uncomfortable, but we got a busy schedual to keep. We gotta go to Tiger Track Island next." I then finally put all my faith in the stars above when I said, "I love you." Clay immedeately froze with the funniest expression I've ever seen on his face. Oh, how I wish I had Cambot here with me to photograph this.

Clay then finally said, "You know, I gotta be honest with you. There have been times I've been attracted to you, but I never said anything since I doubted we'd match up well." I was the one who froze this time when I heard those words. Did he really say that? Or was I only hearing what I wanted to hear? I then said, "Did you just say-" Clay then said, "Yes, you heard me. You played a big part in destroying the Shadow Queen. If you hadn't helped me when you did- well, let's just say the results wouldn't be pretty, so thanks a lot. I owe you my life. After I got home, I couldn't stop thinking of you because you were the ultimate reason we won that battle in the first place. Goombella, Rex, Flurrie, Koops, Bobbery, and Ms. Mowz can back me up on this. Plus, your Shadow Siren abilities are by far the most unique ones I've ever seen, and I knew the X-Nauts couldn't stand a chance against us from then on after you joined us. I can honestly say I love you too." I could tell he was being sincere with his feelings by the way he spoke. Yes I did help him, and I thought he'd feel the same way for me helping him but I never really thought it was true until now.

I then leaned in and gave him a kiss. As expected he kissed back. Clay then said, "Come on, we gotta go. The others may get worried we may have gotten captured by K. Rool or something." I followed after him quickly as we quickly boarded Bobbery's ship, the S.S. Scarlet. When we got on board, Bobbery asked me, "So, did you tell him?" I then nodded, then said, "Yes, and he feels the same way." I had a feeling that no matter what happens now, things would always turn ok in the end. A few hours later, we were out in the middle of the sea when Crow, who was carrying a crate of friut, said, "I know a box full of friut is supposed to be heavy, but I should be able to lift this a lot easier!" He accidentally dropped it, then we all saw Tiny Kong fall out amongst the bananas, coconuts, and mangos. Dixie then said, "TINY!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

Tiny then said, "Did you really expect me to sit this out? I wanna help!" Dixie then said, "You're better off helping us by staying home!" The two then got into a big argument, but Clay was able to get them to stop. He then said, "Tiny, you should have listened to your sister. This is a very dangerous mission we're on, not some pleasure cruise. But, we're out in the middle of the ocean now so we can't go back to drop you off back at Congo Bongo. But when we get to Toad Town, your staying there until this is over, understood?" Tiny huffed at this and walked away. I was amazed at how Clay handled the situation so well like when he got Crow and Servo to stop arguing earlier. I bet he'd be an excellent father. What am I saying!? It's too soon to think of that! Yet, it's seems to fit rather well... I guess I'll have to wait and see.

To be continued...

* * *

Crow: Ah, a short but beautiful chapter if I say so myself.

Gypsy: I love this romance stuff (sniff).

Me: I figured you guys would, but what about everyone else out there?

Servo: Yeah, please review on anything within this story, especially this sappy romance crap.

Me: CRAP!? Servo, I put every ounce of my heart and soul into writing this chapter, and you dare to call it crap!?

Crow: Uh oh...

Me: (pulls out a hammer and beats Servo into submission) Ok, that's over and done with. Please R&R!


	10. Gearing Up

Hey, Paisanos! I'm back with a new chapter of Mario Science Theater. This chapter is the first apperance of my other OC character, Waclay, who is the anti-hero version of Clayton Mario like Wario is to Mario, and Waluigi is to Luigi.

I've also gone and added some other characters to the story as well to make it all the more interesting. Here's a hint: They're some old friends of Crow, Servo, Gypsy, Cambot, and the Nanites.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than stuff I make up from my deranged mind.

* * *

Chapter 9: Gearing Up 

**Diddy's POV**

Woohoo! New adventure! After the near disasterous quest for the Diamond Star, we went back to Toad Town to stock up on supplies for our trip to Tiger Track Island. Years ago, my buddy Timber begged for help when his parents, the king and queen of Tiger Track Island were on vacation at Congo Bongo. The reason asked me for help was that an evil space sorceror named Wizpig made a hostile takeover of the island and evicted Timber and all of his friends from their homes as Wizpig began tearing the place up.

He couldn't let his parents know of the disaster since he was left in charge of the island, so he asked me to come and help since he remembered hearing about my adventures with DK. I knew I couldn't do this alone, but Timber asked that I not tell DK or anyone else on the island so his parents wouldn't find out. So I sent a letter to several of my other friends, one being Clay and the other two being residents of another nearby island, a bear named Banjo and a squirrel named Conker. We also got unexpected help from one of K. Rool's goons, who's name was Krunch.

At first, Krunch thought I was up to something when I left for Tiger Track Island, but after learning of the situation he wanted to help to protect K. Rool's intrests on Congo Bongo. But K. Rool was less understanding, and he exhiled Krunch. Luckelly for him, Clay and his brothers gave him free room and board and a job as a plumber so he doesn't have to live a life of being a homeless croc.

The next Crystal Star was hidden at Tiger Track Island, and Clay remembered that the island's champion racer, Drumstick wanted a rematch against him if he were to ever come back to the island, so Clay is currently making a lot of test runs at Royal Raceway to make sure his car was in working order.

His test runs are just about done. He just cleared the big jump and is rounding the corner that leads to Peach's castle. That's when I saw a face I was hoping wouldn't show up. It was Clay's rival: Waclay Wario. Waclay, like his brothers Wario and Waluigi is a self-obsessed blowhard and all around jerk. He thinks he's better than Clay at everything even though Clay's the only person he ever loses too, and he always does.

Waclay then said to me, Dixie, and Tiny, "Where's the loser?" That's when Clay said, "Look in the mirror." Waclay snarled, then said, "Ok you, I demand a race! a one-on-one race, only one lap, winner take all. If I win, give me those Crystal Stars I heard you're hunting. Those things are likely worth a fortune!"

His pupiles turned into dollor signs as he finished that sentance. Clay then said, "Waclay, normally I'd take any challenge from you to shut you up, but the Crystal Stars are nothing to be toyed with! I will not race you for them." Waclay tried to attack Clay's ego by taunting, but it wasn't working.

Clay then said, "Waclay, I'm not in the mood. If you wanna race, I'll gladly race you soley for bragging rights but I will not wager the Crystal Stars. And before you say it, I am afraid of losing them. What if Bowser found out you had them? He'd have no trouble getting them from you and your brothers! It was bad enough that these stars were made by the Shadow Queen to aid in her in world conquest, so I'd rather not see what Bowser's true world domination plan with the stars is about!"

Waclay stopped making chicken noises long enough to let it sink in, then he said, "Ok, fine. Have it your way wimp." That's when Clay said, "Oh wait, here's an idea. Our next stop is Tiger Track Island: The racing capital of the world. Why not have your race with me there? If memory serves, this year's Tiger Track Island Grand Prix is around the corner."

Waclay smiled at this, then said, "Wahahahaha! You got a deal, chump!" The two then shook hads on the deal. That's when I said, "Well, let's see how the others are doing." Dixie and I went to Peach's castle where I saw Crow and Servo in another tennis match, this time one-on-one. When we entered the castle, we heard a loud comotion over intruders on the castle grounds. When I asked what was going on, one of the Toad gaurds said, "We caught four suspicious individuals skulking around the castle outside. We captured them and are questioning their motives for tresspassing."

At that moment, Servo and Crow came into the castle. Gypsy and Cambot came in to wondering about the noise inside. We told them about the intruders, then we heard what sounded like a very angry monkey bellowing in the next room. The robots had suprised expressions on their faces, then Cambot said, "I know that voice!" One of the gaurds said, "You do? Your input can help convict him!" Servo then said, "No, he isn't really bad. A bit stupid, but not evil." I then said, "Who are you talking about!?" That's when I saw Mario and Luigi drag out a gorrilla who looked more like a human wearing an ape costume rather than a normal gorrila.

Then the robots all said together, "BOBO!!!!" The monkey looked up, and saw the robots, and said, "It's my old little robot friends! I'm so glad to see you!" Suddenly, three others walked out. One was a man with blonde hair wearing a green shirt with the word 'Packers' written on it, a brown haired man wearing a red jumpsuit, and a guy who had white skin and had a plastic bowl with a brain in it wearing blue and white robes.

Servo then floated up to the group and said, "Joel, Mike, Brain Guy! It's great to see you guys again!" Suddenly the robots and the newcomers all began talking at once. Then Clay walked in and shouted, "QUIET!!!!!!!!!" Everyone imedeately shut up, then Clay said, "Ok, now what the hell is going on!?"

After a long discussion, we soon found out that the four newcomers were some old friends of the robots. The ones called Mike and Joel were the two guys they used to hang out with on that spaceship they were imprisioned on years ago. Bobo and Brain Guy were the two former henchmen of Pearl Forrester, the evil lady who forced Mike to watch bad movies after Dr. Forrester died. Joel escaped the ship before Mike was forced into Joel's position as a guinea pig.

Joel, Bobo, and Mike had trouble understanding what the robots had been through so far, but Brain Guy was able to simplify it for them. He said, "Let's put it this way: The robots fell through a wormhole which led to this world, like the ones we were sucked into. When they arrived here, they had a series of unusual adventures as they somehow got involved in some kind of war. Do you three simpletons understand now!?" The three nodded.

That's when Joel said to the gaurds, "Listen man, we didn't mean to tresspass. We were only trying to find out where we are." The gaurd then said, "I guess it's ok. But the princess has the final say in these matters." Peach then said, "Their stories check out with the info the robots mentioned, so I say they're free to go."

Mike, Joel, Brain Guy, Bobo, and the robots began cheering madly. They then quieted down quickly so they could figure out more of their current location. Brain Guy then said, "No need to worry. If I can find a library nearby, I can read all the information on this world that we may need with my infinate learning capacity. I can then tell you all the info you may need."

I then said, "Well, you go and do that. We got work to do before we head to Tiger Track Island for the next Crystal Star." We all split up and went back to our business. Dixie and I decided to have a tennis match against Servo and Crow. After the game, they said to us, "It's great Mike, Joel, Bobo, and Brain Guy came. Perhaps things might be less boring now." Dixie was shocked when she heard that from Crow. She then said, "Boring!? How can adventure be boring?"

Servo then said, "Well, we got real homesick when we went to Congo Bongo. After gaining our freedom, we used to visit Bobo at the zoo when he went to live there. Congo Bongo reminded us of our monthly trips to the Monkey House, so we felt empty without being with our friends."

I then said, "You know, perhaps these guys could be of big help to us. Brain Guy's powers could help cut down on the cost of supplies, Bobo's clearly got a ton of muscle, and Joel and Mike can keep you guys in good condition if you need repairs, especially after our fight against the Bog Monster."

Crow then said, "Say, your right! I'll go ask them." Crow dashed off to tell the new guys my idea. A few minutes later, he said, "Bobo, Joel, and Mike are totally on board, but Brain Guy was hesitant. He's a pacifist, you see. He and his kind only fight and/or kill out of personal spite. But he said he could help with first aid, which would really be of help."

Dixie then said, "Hey, as long as he's on board that's fine with me." We had new allies on our side. And since they're friends of the robots, they shouldn't be as lonely as they were before.

To be contnued...

* * *

Crow: Brain Guy and Bobo!? Why bring them into the story!? I can understand Mike and Joel, but why those two? 

Me: Well, even though they were forced to torture you guys, I remember that despite how much you hated them at times you were still good friends. Heck, I remember in the episode Quest of the Delta Knights when Mike and Pearl traded places that you and Servo liked Pearl more than Mike, and Bobo and Brain Guy grew to like Mike a bit more.

Servo: Well, I can understand that no problem.

Crow: I still think it would be better if it was just us robots here. And maybe Joel.

Me: Too bad, I write the story, and I call the shots. R&R everyone!


	11. Servo the Hero: The Musical

I've got yet another new chapter ready for you all. This one was made to follow up on a promise I made earlier by making amusical number about the chapter, Servo the Hero. For those unsure of what I mean, look back to said chapter and read my comment at the end of the chapter. In short, this is the parody of the song All Hail Shadow featuring Servo as the center figure in this song. The song is egocentric, but with Servo what else is new? This chapter is told from 3rd person perspective, so there will not be any alerts to show who's perspective it is in this chapter at all. This is a short chapter, but it's pretty funny. Enjoy.

I went and made a few small corrections to this chapter, so it looks better now.

* * *

Chapter 10: Servo the HERO: The Musical 

A few days after the Congo Bongo adventure, Tom Servo, the red gumball machine robot, begged his friends to stage a concert with a song he wrote as the lead off performence. As usual, his friends weren't sure about it.

Servo got up and said, "Come on, it'll be so cool! This'll help get people's moral up to fight the bad guys!" The gold colored robot, Crow T. Robot, was Servo's best friend but also his most outspoken critic. He said, "I don't know about this Servo. These lyrics seem egocentric to me." Mike and Joel who were working as technical support agreed with Crow as they glanced at the paper in Crow's hands. Servo then said, "Oh, sure you would say that Crow. What do you guys think?"

Diddy Kong, a native of Congo Bongo, said, "I'd have to agree with Crow on this." Clayton Mario, the youngest of the Super Mario brothers then said, "Same here. Besides, who signed me up for lead singer of this band anyway?" Clay's rival, Waclay Wario scoffed, then said, "Haha, yeah who did sign him up for the lead? And while I'm at it, who signed Goombario to be a backup singer ? Clay and Goombario sound like a couple of dying constipated goats! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Goombario snapped back to Waclay, then said, "Back off, I know for a fact your voice can blow up frogs at thirty yards!"

Servo then said, "Just sing the song, damnit!" He zipped away as Crow, Waclay, Diddy, and Clay along with Clay's backup singers, Goombario and Toad got ready. Diddy was playing his famous red guitar he nicknamed Gazump, Waclay was on drums, and Crow was the Base player. Clay also had a guitar as he stepped up to his mic while Goombario and Toad did the same with theirs. That's when the song began:

**Servo the HERO! He's number one! **

Crow then said to himself quietly, "Yeah, number one moron!"

**Obliterating everything that's not his friend  
Nothing can stop him now  
No fools to bring him down**

Diddy then said, "I hope that wasn't an insult..."

**  
When there's nothing left to lose, he'll win **

**Bow your heads low!  
It's Servo the hero! **

**All those who challenge him will fall at his feet  
Only through him do we find the strength we need **

Clay felt indignant when he heard that line pass his lips. Last time he checked, he was the one who let Servo and his robot friends help on their mission! Not to mention he remembered he gave Servo the Super Mushroom needed to kick Bowser out of Peach's castle.

**It's never over, just another day  
Of hope and tragedies and everything that comes our way **

**Determintation of the strong  
We found the meaning that we've searched for so long **

**Servo the HERO! He's number one!  
Obliterating everything that's not his friend  
Nothing can stop him now  
No fools to bring him down  
When there's nothing left to lose, he'll win **

**Bow your heads low!  
It's Servo the Hero! **

Waclay then said, "Yeeesh, and Clay and his brothers think my brothers and I are egomaniacs!?"

**Somewhere in chaos we all find our Servo  
This destruction is the only tale he'll tell  
White is white, and black is black  
Right is right, and wrong is wrong**

Crow then said, "Someone's gonna get offended by that line, I know it..."

**Nothing can destroy this super robot **

Clay then said, "Except a Bog Monster..."

**Determintation of the strong  
We found the meaning that we've searched for so long **

**Servo the HERO! He's number one!  
Obliterating everything that's not his friend  
Nothing can stop him now  
No fools to bring him down  
When there's nothing left to lose, he'll win **

**Bow your heads low!  
It's Servo the hero! **

**(guitar solo)**

**Servo the HERO! He's number one!  
Obliterating everything that's not his friend  
Nothing can stop him now  
No fools to bring him down  
When there's nothing left to lose, he'll win **

**Bow your heads low!  
It's Servo the hero!**

Servo clapped his hands when the song ended, then said, "Beautiful! Fantastic! See Clay, you were a better singer than you thought! Anyway, I'm gonna check with record companies to sell this song. How long do you think it'll take before it becomes a smash hit?"

The band was less enthused. Instead of answering his question directly, Clay said, "I think you need to come with me." He walked past Servo, and in doing so grabbed one of his slinky arms and gave Servo a stern talking-to for his attempt at hogging all the glory for himself.

Crow then said, "Hey, I wanna kick his ass too!" The others followed Crow and they all had a turn at beating Servo after Clay had his talk with Servo.

To be continued...

* * *

Me: The ending was inspired by the Patrick Swazey Christmas carol from an old episode of MST3K. In that episode, Crow wrote a questionable Christmas carol based upon his favorite movie, Roadhouse, which ultimately resulted in one of his many punishments at the hands of Joel. 

Servo: I still think you should have had Crow write that song!

Crow: But I wasn't the one who beat Bowser. Besides, as much as I hate to say it, Crow the Hero doesn't have the same ring to it as Servo the Hero.

Servo: Bite me!

Crow: Fine. (bites Servo)

Me: Uh oh, those two are at it again. I gotta go and split these two up, please R&R!


	12. Diddy Kong Racing: Adv 2 Part 1

Another new chappie for you all. This chapter has a special move I made up that was inspired by the Team Blast attacks from Sonic Heroes. You'll see what I mean as you read on. The chapter's name is derived from the Adventure 2 option from Diddy Kong Racing on the N64, which has all the race tracks in reverse, as well as new locations for the Silver Coins in the Silver Coin Challenges. In this chapter, the gang goes through the tracks as they search for the next Crystal Star. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11: Diddy Kong Racing: Adventure 2 Part 1

**Larry's POV:**

Hi, I'm Larry Koopa. I'm the second youngest of the great evil King Bowser's eight children. Boy, King Dad isn't very happy today. He just heard K. Rool and Scurvy had failed to get the Diamond Star from Congo Bongo, as well as the Ruby Star and Gold Star from the Mario brothers. Here's what they said to one another when they came to see King Dad to report the mission's failure.

K. Rool was very ticked off when he said to King Dad, "We wouldn't have failed if you hadn't chosen Scurvy to assist in the treasure hunt!" Scurvy shot back with, "Listen here, whale bait! I be a pirate, and a scourge of the seven seas! Treasure hunting is my specialty, not some second-rate evil king's work!" King Dad then said, "SHUT UP!!!!!!! I don't care whose fault it is, the point is you both failed your end of the deal! Unless you can find a way to fix this problem, our deal is off! Now get lost before I change my mind!"

K. Rool and Scurvy ran out of the castle. I went into King Dad's throne room, and said, "King Dad, is there anything I can do?" King Dad smiled wickedly as he said, "Actually, there is. Kammy tells me that the nearest unclaimed Crystal Star is at Tiger Track Island." I then said, "Tiger Track Island? Isn't that where that Wizpig guy invaded Earth several years ago?" King Dad nodded, then said, "Yeah, same place son. I want you, along with Morton, Junior, and Ludwig to go there and take over the island and search for the next Crystal Star. If any of the Mario brothers or their friends show up there, it's their own fault. GWAHAHAHAHA!"

I groaned at this, then said, "Morton? Dad, why must he come along?" King Dad then said, "That's King Dad to you! The reason is he's been bugging me more than usual and I want peace and quiet for a change." I grumbled as I left the room as I knew Morton the Moron would drive me and my brothers insane... Oh well, time to get down to my favorite kind of business: Badness, hahahahahahahaha!

**Servo's POV:**

After a suprise reunion with Mike, Joel, Brain Guy, and Bobo (And after a beating that resulted from my awesome new theme song. I wonder why they didn't like it?), we headed off for Tiger Track Island for both a thrilling race and the next Crystal Star. Thanks to Brain Guy's information scan, we all learned of the adventure Clay had at Tiger Track Island with Diddy and Krunch. We also learned that the types of races depend on the enviornment of each track, so there were three ways to race: By car, hoverboat, or airplane.

Clay told me he was on equal footing with anyone in a car, but he sucked as a boat pilot. But he excelled at flight to make up for his bad boat pilot skills. We all soon got to Tiger Track Island, and saw a group of cartoony animals standing around. There was a chicken in overalls, a mouse in a lady's sailor costume (she reminded me of Sailor Moon somewhat...), a badger in driving gear, a tiger with a blue hat, an elephant dressed as a genie, and a very timid looking turtle.

When we met with them, they easily recognized Clay, Diddy, and Krunch and were glad to see the three old friends. Clay then said, "You guys didn't come out just to see us arrive did you?" The nervous turtle, Tiptup then said, "N-n-no, nothing like that I'm afraid..." Diddy then asked, "What's wrong?" The tiger, Timber then said, "We got trouble again! Some creepy-looking Koopas came and took over the island! They're looking for the Crystal Star Clay hid here!"

Clay then yelled, "WHAT!? Did you see who the koopas were?!" The elephant genie, Taj then said, "I may have never seen them in person before, but I could tell by the many stories I've heard as well as my own mystic power that they were Larry, Ludwig, Morton, and Bowser Jr. They each took over one of the four areas of Tiger Island like Wizpig did years ago to search for the Crystal Stars!"

Clay then said, "This sounds like one of the early adventures my brothers had during the early years living in the mushroom Kingdom. Let me handle this. Goombario, Kooper and I will toss them outta here!" Goombario and Kooper joined up with Clay as they ran off for the first area of the island known as Dino Domain.

Brain Guy then said, "Perhaps I can rig up a means to monitor Clay's progress." Brain Guy concentrated as he conjured up a TV out of thin air. He then said, "Ah, lovely. Now we just turn this on, and-..." The screen came to life, and we saw Clay's team at the Ancient Lake racetrack battling a group of evil Goombas. Kooper slammed them all with a spinning tackle, KOing all of them with a single shot! Suddenly, five green koopas wearing helmets confronted the team. They also had hammers too.

Krunch then said, "Ah crap, Hammer Bros! These guys don't mess around!" Suddenly, several variations of the Hammer Bros appeared. There were three blue ones with boomerangs, seven red ones with no weapons at all, and two gargantuan versions of the green Hammer Bros. Bobbery then said, "Oh dear... Boomerang Bros, Fire Bros, and Sledge Bros! This will not be easy..."

Brain Guy was able to explain what these new guys were thanks to his studies. Boomerang Bros can attack twice in one throw since boomerangs return where they are thrown from. Fire Bros spit fireballs, and are impervious to fire themselves. Sledge Bros throw bigger hammers than their smaller cousins and can cause a tremor that can trip up their intended target to make it easier to attack.

That's when Clay, Kooper and Goombario began doing something odd. Kooper went into his shell, then Clay jumped onto the shell and stood perfectly still on the shell. Goombario then jumped onto Clay's head and stood on top like they were a Christmas Tree. Clay then covered himself, and his teamates in an icy mist, then Goombario began glowing different colors. Somehow this effect also spread to Clay and Kooper. Clay then pulled out his hammer, and at this point the enemies began to show signs of fear.

Crow then said, "Man, they're gonna do something cool!" Kooper then began spinning in place very quickly. So quickly in fact, that Clay's icy mist was mixed in with fire due to the friction with the air. That's when Krunch said, "Now I know what they're doing! This is a special move they've been working on in case they have to deal with a large number of enemies at once! I think that Clay called it the Freezerburn Spin." We looked back at Brain Guy's TV, and that's when the three friends shot forward like lightning! "Whoa! They're moving faster than a Nanite repair job!" Exclaimed Cambot.

The Fire Bros were frozen in thick blocks of ice, then smashed away by Clay's hammer. The rest were either frozen or burned then sent flying away. After that, they went to Fossil Canyon to bash more bad guys before dealing with these fire-breathing dinosaurs called Reznors: Triceratops-like monsters who rode on a giant wooden wheel and spat out fireballs. Clay's ice powers scared them off luckelly.

Then they went to Jungle Falls and fought a seemingly impossible to beat foe called Mecha Bowser. After the machine was blown to pieces, we saw one of Bowser's kids trying to escape: Bowser Jr! He ran to the nearby volcano to get away, but Clay's team caught up to him. Junior tried to lose them by stealing a plane to get away, but Clay's team flew after him and cornered him at the mountain racetrack where the gaurdian of Dino Domain lives.

When they got there, they saw the area's champion racer: A large red Triceratops locked in a cage. The dinosaur said, "Kids, please ya gotta help me! Some renagade koopa locked me in here, and demanded I tell him where to find something called a Crystal Star! You gotta beat that brat and get the key that unlocks this cage! I'd get myself out, but not even my strength can break these bars!"

That's when we heard the voice of some kid say, "And you'll stay there until I get what me and my brothers came for!" Clay, Kooper, and Goombario turned around, and saw a miniature Bowser armed with a large paintbrush with glowingpaint oozing from the brush. Kooper then said to Bowser Jr., "Forget it! You and your family are a disgrace to Koopas everywhere! Letting you get those Crystal Stars would be worse than treason!" Bowser Jr. then said, "Care to back that up, shrimp?" Clay then said, "Show em' how a real Koopa fights Kooper!"

Bowser Jr. started by trying to tackle Kooper, but Kooper went inside his shell and zoomed out of the way. He collided with a palm tree, dislodging a coconut. Kooper spun his way towards the coconut and smacked it hard enough to send it flying towards Bowser Jr., who was hit directly in the face by the coconut. Junior then jumped into the air to try and crush Kooper, but Kooper jumped to the side, then went back into his shell and spun around Junior in wide circles, causing Junior to lose balance and fall over.

Kooper then slammed into Junior hard enough to force the key out of his grasp, so Kooper could free the Triceratops. Junior tried to get the key back, but Kooper threw it to Clay, who then passed it to Goombario. I was as suprised as everyone else when I saw the key just floating in front of him as if he had invisible hands. Goombario quickly freed the Triceratops, then the Triceratops said, "Ok you little brat, time for a little discipline!" Junior ran as the Triceratops chased him out of Dino Domain. Clay's team saved one of the four gaurdians of the island, and they came back to the main area next to the large Taj statue carved onto the side of the mountain.

Bobo ran up to Clay, Kooper, and Goombario and said, "That was so cool! Brain Guy, did you record that fight by chance?" Brain Guy then said, "I immedeately began recording everything when they performed that spinning attack Krunch mentioned. That was very impressive for mere mortals." Bumper the Badger then said, "We don't have time to celebrate yet! We gotta stop those koopas!"

Drumstick the Rooster then said, "Perhaps if we split up to take the fight to those brats, we'll find the star before they do." Timber then said, "Great idea. I'll search Sherbet Island. Pipsy and Tiptup, you guys come too." Drumstick then said, "Bumper, you and I along with Taj will check out Dragon Forest." Clay then said, "Diddy, Vivian and I will check out Snowflake Mountain then. Everyone else, scan the rest of this area for the Crystal Star."

Awww man, we got left behind again! When will they treat us as part of the team!?

To be continued...

* * *

Me: Sorry for making it short. I was hoping for it to be longer, but it didn't work that way. But don't worry, the trials of Tiger Track Island are only beginning! Next you'll be seeing Clay, Vivian, and Diddy's adventure in Snowflake Mountain as they deal with both the cold and the blabbermouth that is Morton Koopa Jr!

Crow: If Bowser Jr. is named after Bowser, why is Morton also called junior?

Servo: There's been debate about that Crow, and the most likely theory is that Morton isn't really one of Bowser's kids. In fact, it's been thought that Bowser has (or had) a brother named Morton Koopa Sr. This theory is supported a little bit in the game Super mario Bros. The Lost Levels (Or in Japan's case, Super Mario Bros. 2) on the SNES. In the final castle where you face off against Bowser for the final time, you encounter a slightly different-colored version of Bowser about halfway through the level. Some see a similarity between this Bowser's color scheme and that of Morton Koopa Jr's. As a result, some fans think that phony Bowser may actually be Morton's real father.

Crow: Hmmmmmm... (plays SMB:LL) Yeah, I see what you mean. The similarity's barely there, but if you look close enough at that sprite, you can see it. I guess Morton got most of his looks from his mother.

Me: Yeah, but keep in mind it's only theory. Until Nintendo says otherwise, this is all we have is theory.

Crow: Like how the theories of how Wario and Waluigi are related?

Servo: Crow you idiot, it's an established fact they are brothers! For some reason the US branch of Nintendo thought it necessary to screw with peoples minds by making it a mystery. In Japan and everywhere else in the world everyone knows they're brothers!

Me: Knock it off, I don't want to get in trouble because of your arguing! Please R&R!


	13. Diddy Kong Racing: Adv 2 Part 2

This chapter displays Clay's occasional clumsiness and his occasional bad luck. Since I stated before, Clay is based on me this makes sense as I tend to have rather rotten luck.

* * *

Chapter 12: Diddy Kong Racing Adventure 2 Part 2

**Vivian's POV**

As we searched the frozen mountains on he northern end of the island, Diddy began complaining about the cold. He said, "How is it you two aren't bothered by the cold!?" I then said, "I happe to have powers over fire. I can keep myself warm." Clay then said, "And I have ice powers. The cold doesn't bother me much anymore as a result." Clay reached into his backpack, and handed Diddy a sweater as well as a pair of snow pants. Diddy was still cold, but he felt a little better now.

I then asked Clay, "Do you remember where you hid it?" Clay then said, "Not really. You'd think I'd be able to remember something so importent. Besides we gotta kick those koopas off the island."

Then we heard a hyperactive sounding voice say, "That will be impossible, undoable, and futile! You shall fail, lose, find yourself unable to succeed!" Clay then said, "Ok Morton, I know that's you! Come out so we can turn you into Turtle Soup! And if you start talking like that when you pop up, I swear I'll throw you in the icy cold water!"

Morton appeared as Clay demanded. He looked similar to Bowser Jr., but he had no hair, and he had brown and tan colored scales that resembled tatoos. He also had a star-shaped mark on his face. He then said, "As you wish, desire, deman-" He didn't get the chance to finish his sentance as a boxing glove shot out from Clay's hammer, and hit Morton with so much force it knocked him clean over the mountains! As he flew away, he dropped a key which we assumed opened the cage to Morton's captive.

A few minutes later, we found the cage holding a large blue walrus who seemed to be dressed for a fancy party. He said in a very polite tone, "Thank heavens you kids came! Clay, it's been quite some time since you and Diddy were here last. I'm glad you were able to help us again like last time." Diddy then said, "No problem, it's what we do."

After we freed the Walrus, he said, "Ah, it's good to be free. Those kids said they were after the Crystal Star Clay hid on the island." I then said, "Clay has forgotten the exact location. Have you seen it by chance?" The walrus shook his head and said, "Sorry, I don't have the slightest idea where it could be." We were very dissapointed at this news. Then the Walrus said, "Oh, don't be too sad little ones. How about we have a race to cheer ourselves up? I do seem to remember Clay owes me a rematch after he bested me in our last race."

Clay froze up, but not due to the cold. He said, "Wha-, ME!? I might be an excellent racer, but my boat driving skills are much to be desired paisano." The Walrus then said, "Ho, ho, ho, don't worry. Just carry on like you did last time, and you'll do fine!" Clay was notcibly nervous. I then asked him, "Clay, whats wrong?" Clay then said, "Remember when I explained how bad I was at piloting a boat, or any kind of watercraft for that matter?" I then said, "Clay, you can't be that bad."

After much convincing, we got Clay to get into a hovercraft to race the Walrus down the mountain. Clay was still nervous as he said, "This is not gonna end well..." Diddy waved a checkered flag as he shouted, "GO!" Clay and the Walrus shot down the hill at high speed. I noticed Clay had a bit of trouble handling the controls on his boat. The Walrus passed him by, which got Clay to stop worrying and convinced him to catch up.

They then reached some very steep hills about halfway down the track, and that's when things began to get out of hand. Clay used a speed boost to try to fly over the hills, but he accidentally nudged the steering handles, causing him to swerve around in the air uncontrollably. Diddy then said, "Oh, I can't watch! This is exactly what happened last time!" Clay landed, and a series of giant snowballs began rolling towards him from the sides. He began turning even more frantically as he tried to avoide the large snowballs. I was now very worried about Clay. The man I love is going to get hurt, and it'll be my fault!

Eventually, Clay got out of the snowball field, but the Walrus was right behind him due to the amount of time Clay spent avoiding obsitcals. Finally the two were on the final straightaway as they had to race downhill at top speed to reach the finish line. However, Clay's boat hit a sharp piece of wood that pierced his boat's inflateable bottom. As soon as he heard that pop, Clay yelled, "OH FUCK!" As soon as he stopped talking, his boat shot into the air at the boat now looked like a baloon that was released into the air without being tied first.

The Walrus could only stop and watch helplessly as Clay was being thrown in every direction before crashing into a nearby cliff behind the finish line. The boat fell to the groud, with Clay slowly slipping down the icy wall afterward. I quickly ran up to see if he was ok, and luckelly he was still alive. Suddenly, a chunk of ice fell from the cliff Clay crashed into, and hit him on the head.

I then said, "Did this happen last time!?" I was very concerned as you could imagine. But the Walrus shook his head, then said, "No, last time he was moving so fast, he went straight through every snow bank leaving a hole in the shape of his full sillouette in each one."

I was now even more worried about him. With the Tiger Island Grand Prix starting soon, I was about to protest against him entering. Clay then got up, then said, said, "I remember where I hid the star!" He ran over to where the chunk of ice fell after it hit him on the head, and said, "Aha! Here it is! I forgot I encased the Garnet Star in ice before I hid it here!" He then held the Garnet Star in his had, but a mechanical claw shot out and swiped it! We then heard a psychotic voice say, "Thank you for finding the star for us, plumb scum! Now, watch as we escape with your precious treasure! Woohoohahehehahoo!" We then saw a koopa with wild blue hair in a Koopa Clown Car holding the Garnet Star.

Clay got up then said, "Ok, Ludwig! Hand over that star!" The koopa, who was identified as Ludwig Von Koopa, said, "If you want it back, you'll have to track us down first!" Ludwig flew away laughing like the psychopath he is. Diddy then said, "W-w-w-what do we do now!?" Clay reached into his pocket, pulled out a Super Leaf, and used it's power to become Racoon Clay. He grabbed hold of me and Diddy, then said, "Right now, we fly! Hang on!"

Clay took off into the air with Diddy and I held securly in his grasp. We chased Ludwig until we came to a series of small islets off the coast of Tiger Track Island. Clay then said, "So, they're hiding on Sherbet Archapelego eh? I hope Timber, Tiptup, and Pipsy are ok." We landed as we began searching for wherever that creepy koopa ran off to.

To be continued...

* * *

Sorry about the harsh profanity I used. But what else would you say if you were in Clay's situation? How did you like the timing I used on the insanity that occured in this chapter? PleaseR&R. 


	14. Diddy Kong Racing: Adv 2 Part 3

This is one of my best chapters yet. This one has the fight against the Koopalings to determine who will possess the Garnet Star! Before I start, let me clear up a bit of confusion some people may have. In the game Diddy Kong Racing, they refer to Sherbet Island, simply as Sherbet Island when actually you see several islands as the race tracks placed here. For this reason, I dubbed Sherbet Island, the Sherbet Archapelago, which the word archapelago is a fancy word for island chain. Also, those who have MP3's/MIDI's/ect of various video game songs, I suggest playing the SMB3 Airship theme when the perspective switches from Goombario's to Clay's, and the SMB3 Boss theme for the fight against the Koopalings (or the New Super Mario Bros. Boss theme since it's a remix of the SMB3 boss theme).

* * *

Chapter 13: Diddy Kong Racing: Adventure 2 Part 3

**Goombario's POV:**

Those who were told to scour the main area of the island for the Crystal Star had no luck finding anything that would point us in the right direction. We all gathered back at the field in front of the Taj statue to think about our next plan of action when we saw a Koopa Clown Car flying overhead with that jerk Ludwig Von Koopa holding a Crystal Star! We then saw Clay, who had managed to find a Super Leaf, flying after Ludwig with Vivian and Diddy in both of his hands!

We all followed them to Sherbet Archapelago, where I guess the koopas had their getaway ride. I then wondered if Timber, Pipsy, and Tiptup were ok considering as I remembered they were here. If the Koopas were hiding their ship here, then most of the troops they brought with them ought to be here too.

Brain Guy also considered this, and used his brain to scan the whole island. He then said, "Oh my, a total of five hundred soldiers are here! Just about any creature imaginable in Bowser's army are lurking all over these islands! I also see a large wooden battleship with many cannons, and what seem like jet engines and propellers..."

I then yelled, "Oh great, that's Bowser's Doomship! That thing is armed with Bill Blasters, Burners, Bob-Omb Launchers, and cannons! To make matters worse, the crew on that thing consist mainly of these odd turtle-mole hybrids called Rocky Wrenches who throw all matters of tools at intruders while hiding just below deck! The Doomship is also capable of flight no thanks to those jet engines and propellers!"

Joel then said, "Woah, I guess that ugly box turtle didn't want to take any chances this time with this star. I wonder why?" We then heard Clay's voice say, "I'll tell you why." We turned to see Clay, who still had his racoon ears and tail.

Clay then said, "The star I hid here was the Garnet Star. I forgot where I hid it on this island originally, but after a friendly race with the Walrus in Snowflake Mountain, I found the star buried in the snow. Then Ludwig snagged it! The Garnet Star is pretty dangerous. It's capable of destroying a large group of enemies in a single blow! To make matters worse, since the Crystal Stars can be used by either good or evil, I bet we're the first targets of the attack! We have to get that thing back!"

We all felt fear crawling up our spines at this moment. We could easily lose everything here and now! We then saw the Doomship take off in the distance, but that's when Clay ran at high speed after the Doomship. I've never seen Clay run this fast! He looked like he was running about fifty miles an hour! Brain Guy confirmed he was running about 46.8 MPH. Almost twice the speed of the world's fastest human runner!

We then watched as Clay jumped nto the air, and flew after the Doomship with his racoon powers. Since he was going alone on this flight, we had to wait and see if he'd come back safely. That's when I heard the sound of a plane engine start up. I turned, along with everyone else, and saw Servo in a small red airplane. He was also wearing a white scarf, and a pilot's helmet. Alongside him was Crow, who was barely able to squeeze into the single-seat plane with Servo. Crow was also wearing a scarf and helmet too.

Servo then said, "Pilot to Co-Pilot, are all systems go?" Crow then said, "Copy that Red Loony, this is Gold Eagle confirming systems check. All clear for take off, over!" Servo then said, "Red Loony and Gold Eagle to Big Mike and Jolly Joel, permission to take to the sky to eliminate enemy aircraft, over." Mike then said, "This is Big Mike, Jolly Joel has given you clearence for this mission. Do not let us down soldiers!" Crow then said, "Copy that. Time to kick some koopa!"

After the comical preparation scene, the two robots took off in the small plane to obviously lend Clay a helping hand. At least Clay will have better odds agaisnt whatever's up there.

**Clay's POV:**

I had to get to that Doomship at all costs. Any one of the Crystal Stars would be dangerous in the wrong hands, but the Garnet Star was a special case as it could destroy almost anything with a single blow! I only had to use it once to clear a room full of Dry Bones and a Dark Bones which was the leader of the pack to save my team's strength when we first entered the cursed Palace of Shadow years ago. I was nearing the Doomship when Bullet Bills began shooting at me. I was able to avoid every hit, but when I landed on the deck, a Rocky Wrench tossed a wrench at me, thus I lost my power of flight.

I then was surrounded by the blasted koopa moles, but I then heard a plane flying in. Suddenly, I heard the voice of Tom Servo and Crow T. Robot yell, "BANZAI!!!!!!!" as they swooped down and knocked all the Rocky Wrenches off the Doomship! They then landed, and Servo said, "Never you fear, the Red Loony and the Gold Eagle have your back!" I smiled, then said, "Alright, let's get that star! Follow me closely, and try to keep up. But watch out for the swarms of angry ammo!" The robots nodded, and we zipped away to find Ludwig an our Crystal Star.

We charged across the deck of the Doomship. We nearly got fried by two Burners hanging overhead, but we slid past them luckelly. Three Sledge Bros. tried to get in our way, but I grabbed Servo and Crow and Wall Jumped past the three obese koopas. I then found a Bob-Omb Launcher, and fired a couple of Bob-Ombs at the three Sledge Bros. The explosions not only knocked the three koopas overboard, but part of the Doomship was blown to smithereens as well. We continued running down the long deck, only to be confronted by a giant Chain Chomp! Servo and Crow screamed like littel kids, and I was busy trying to think what to do.

I still had the Bob-Omb Launcher, and I came up with an idea. It was risky, but then again all ideas are. Especially ones cooked up by one of the Mario brothers. I waited for the Chomp to lunge at us again before I fired. When I did, the Bob-Omb destroyed the post the Chomp was chained too, just before reaching the full length the chain allowed the Chomp to go. The Chomp went wide-eyed as he shot through the air, over our heads, and off the ship.

The final obstical was a series of Bill Blasters and cannons which were all set on automatic track and fire.We jumped and ducked under every piece of ammo that came our way. Finally, we saw a silver pipe at the bow of the Doomship, which I explained was a shortcut to the contol room. The three of us jumped in, and when we touched down in the controll room, we saw not only Ludwig Von Koopa, but also Morton, Bowser Jr., and Larry Koopa.

Larry then said to us, "Ah, good to have you join us. To be honest, we were expecting you." Ludwig then said, "Yes, but not so soon. It doesn't matter though, as we're going to use the Garnet Star's power to destroy you!" Morton then said, "Yes, so any last words, requests, wishes-" Ludwig slugged Morton in the stomach to shut him up. I then said, "Yes, I have one: Are you done blowing smoke? If you are, I'd like that Crystal Star back please." Bowser Jr. then said, "Nice try, but no." The four brothers got the star ready for their victory. I knew something they didn't though. True the Garnet Star's power could wipe out anything in a single hit, but only if they happen to be rather weak. The only reason the Garnet Star worked on those Dry Bones was that they were nothing but bones, and thus weak. But I didn't know if Servo and Crow could survive even though machines could be repaired.

I then said, "Hey Koopas, think FAST!" I quickly conjured up a snowball with my ice powers, and knocked the Garnet Star out of their hands. The Koopas tried to get it back, but they instead crashed into each other. Servo flew over to the star and grabbed it. I then said, "Let's see if we can blow this popsicle stand sky high!" Larry then said, "NO!, KING DAD JUST GOT DONE PAYING THIS THING OFF!" I then said, "Too bad, so long, and good bye!" I then used the Garnet Star's power, and suddenly massive explosions ripped throughout the Doomship. Servo, Crow, and I ran back to the plane as fast as we could. We finally got back to the small one-seater, and the robots piled into the cockpit, while I used a nearby rope to tie myself securly to the plane. Once I saw the knot was strong enough, I said, "Let's get the hell out of here! I don't wanna wind up overcooked like Mario's Super Pizza recipie!"

We took off, and just in time as the Doomship let out one last shudder, then exploded in a huge ball of flames. We then heard the four Koopalings yell, "IT LOOKS LIKE THE KOOPAS ARE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!!!!" They then dissapeared in a twinkle of light. We quickly dodged oncoming debris as we flew back to Sherbet Archapelago. A sharp piece of metal nearly sliced the rope I was teathered to, but we still maintained course. Servo then spoke on a small radio, "Red Loony, Gold Eagle, and Super Plumber calling in. I repeat, Red Loony, Gold Eagle, and Super Plumber calling in. Mission a big success, request permission to party down, over."

We then heard Mike say on the radio, "This is Big Mike. We read you loud and clear boys. Great job, the annual Tiger Track Island Grand Prix can go on as schedualed, over!" I took the radio, then said, "Good, now I can finally have a little fun."

To Be Continued...

* * *

I couldn't resist having Crow, Mike, Servo, and Joel speak code in this chapter, it was too good to pass up. I also couldn't resist putting in the Team Rocket line at the end. I love the Pokemon Anime, and that line was perfect for this chapter's ending. The TIGP will start next chapter, and will cover every area from Diddy Kong Racing with the exception of the battle courses, the track that goes around the main area, and the boss race tracks obviously. Later paisanos! 


	15. Day at the Races part 1

Me: Before the next chapter starts, I have a few announcements to make.

Crow: (blows into a trumpet)

Me: First on the-

Crow: (continues playing trumpet)

Me: Give me that! Ahem! First, I'd like to say Happy New Year, and to those who celebrate it, a (late) Merry Christmas!

Next, I have a couple of new characters added to the story here, who were created and are owned by Grantz Gun: A fellow authot who's the writer to the game adaptation story, Paper Mario: Legend of the Star Rod. Those who have read the story will recognize Zane T., the Toad OC, and so far the main protagonist in Grantz Gun's fic. The other one is the newest member of Merlon's family, Meriee (which I guess is pronounced Marie). Also we made an agreement that he can use my OC's Waclay Wario and Clayton Mario for his story, so look out for my light and dark alter egos in future chapters of his fanfic.

I've also decided to try and work on a sequel to this story. I've only got the prolouge mapped out so far, and I'll most likely post it when this story's done.

Finally, for the next chapter I've gone and added some of the Mario Kart items into the races I promised you all, but I also changed some of the rulings on some items originally used in Diddy Kong Racing and Mario Kart while removing some from the race completely. I did this as it sorta brings both Mario Kart and Diddy Kong Racing together in a hilarious fashion. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13: Day at the Races Part 1

**Clay's POV:**

With a total of four Crystal Stars safely in our possession, it was time for the Tiger Track Island Grand Prix. But, after that episode where Vivian went bannanas over my accident in Snowflake Mountain, she was determined to see I stay out of the race. I then explained to her that even though hoverboats aren't my specialty, that they're easier to handle in water than on land. Plus, if I feel out, the water wouldn't hurt as much as a head on collision with a cliff. She seemed a bit relaxed at this, but still seemed hesitant. But I don't blame her though, I'd do the same thing in her position.

I then learned that the TTIGP had adopted some of the same power ups as that of the Mushroom Kingdom Grand Prix to make things interesting. The items they brought in were the Starmen, Koopa shells (both green and red), Spiny Shells, Bob-Ombs, and Lightning Bolts. For certain races, these items will be used instead of some of the cannon items used in the past. For example, during Kart Races, all missles wont be used. Instead, the red and green Koopa Shells would be used. During boat and plain races, the missles would be used since shells can't slide across water, or fly unless it was a Spiny Shell. Lightning Bolts would never be used during boat races due to safety reasons.

Above all, things were shaping up to be a good race. Waclay then drove up in his car, the Crusher. The Crusher's appearance was kinda odd. It looked very much like the Turbo Yoshi car, which belongs to my closest friend, Yoshi. The only difference was that the color of the main body of the car was brown and green to match his clothes. Then the front end of the car had a large replica of Waclay's head mounted to the front, and it had it's tounge sticking out too. The Crusher also had spikes for hubcaps like Bowser's Koopa King car.

Waclay then said, "Ready to lose?" I then said, "Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing." We glared at each other for a minute, before an unkown voice said, "Sorry kids, but this years trophy is gonna be mine! No offense to you though Clay, you're an excellent racer after all." Waclay and I turned, and saw a Toad with a white mushroom top with black spots covering it. He also had some blonde hair poking out of the front. He wore a jacket commonly wore by martial artists, and a pair of black pants with a pair of blue shoes. I then thought, 'Black and blue, not a comforting color combination...'

Waclay then said, "Hey, I suggest you'd watch your mouth buddy! I, Waclay Wario happen to be one of the Mushroom Kingdom's greatest stars! The other two are the cool and unbeatable brothers, Wario and Waluigi." The Toad scoffed, the said, "Oh really? From what I've heard, the Wario brothers are greedy, stupid, ugly, idiotic losers with Delusions of Grandeur." Waclay was steaming mad now, then said, "HOW DARE YOU!?" I was getting worried that I might get sucked into this as well, as I said, "Um, Waclay. I think you should calm down. This guy doesn't seem like the kind of guy you wanna mess with."

The Toad then said, "I suggest you listen to Clay here." Waclay growled, then stormed off. He didn't want to get kicked out of the race, so he decided to let this guy go for now. I turned to the Toad, then said, "Wow, not even I can set his temper off THAT bad. Who are you anyway?" Before the Toad could answer, Vivian ran up and yelled, "Zane? ZANE T.!? Is that you!?" The two of us looked over to see Vivian standing next to Zane. Then Rex popped up and said, "Oh great, not this guy!"

I was confused as hell at this point, then said, "Have you guys met? If so, please tell me who this guy is." The Toad, who's name I realized was Zane T., said, "Oh, sorry. My name's Zane T. I'm a martial artist from Toad Town who trained under the Master at the dojo." I then said, "I visit there on occasion, and I would've met you sooner if what you say is true."

Zane then said, "Oh, that's because I've been travelling a lot over the past few years. I've heard a great deal about you and your brothers, and I've been wanting to meet you for a while. When I heard you came to Tiger Track Island for the annual Grand Prix, I decided to enter to meet with you. As for how Vivian and little Rex know me-" Rex then interupted by saying, "I'm not little!" Zane ignored Rex, then said, "Shortly after she moved back in with her sisters, I met with Vivian and we became good friends. Not only that, she also told me about this crush she has on you."

I then said, "Well in regards to that comment, I can safely tell you now Vivian and I are a couple now. But what about Rex?" Zane turned to him, then said, "Well, it's like this. You see-" Before he got to tell his story, Rex said, "I'll tell ya everything! This loon joined the Glitz Pit, and nearly beat me in a fight with attacks and moves I've never seen before! And by 'nearly beat me in a fight', I don't mean I made a come from behind victory! No, this moron flaked out and gave up the fight before dealing the final blow! Not only that, he quit the Glitz Pit!"

I looked at Rex, then at Zane. I then said, "That's strange. Why would someone throw in the towel if they were close to winning?" Zane then said, "I didn't have it in my heart to win. That's all you need to know." Suddenly, I saw a young girl wearing a ceremonial robe, with a hood over her head that blocked the view of her face. All I saw were yellow eyes glowing from beneath the hood. I knew she was a girl because of some obvious feminine details. I figured she must have been a part of Merlon's family, a group of mystics who specialize in either fortune telling or spell casting to help people.

I then asked, "You wouldn't happen to know Merlon, would you?" She said with a hint of nervousness in her voice, "Um, Yes... I'm Meriee. I happen to be Merluvlee's cousin, and a good friend of Zane's..." I chuckled, then I said, "Listen, there's no need to be nervous around me. Sure, I'm famous, but just treat me as if I were just some ordinary guy." Zane then said, "Meriee is naturaly shy. She's this way around just about anyone, so don't be offended."

I then said, "Oh, that kinda reminds me of Vivian back when she and I first really got to know one another when we got the Ruby Star from Doopliss at Creepy Steeple. Don't worry about a thing, she'll come over it eventually." Then T.T. said over the PA system, "Racer's please get to your positions as the race is about to begin!" I then said to Vivian, "Wish me luck." Waclay then yelled, "You'll need it!"

_**Area: Dino Domain**_

_**Track: Aincient Lake**_

_**Background theme: Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD**_

**Vivian's POV**

It certainly was a suprise to see Zane out here. I had no idea he was into kart racing, so I had yet to find out about how good he was behind the wheel. All of the racers were at the starting line, anxious to begin the race. The racers, aside from Clay, Waclay, and Zane were: Timber, Tiptup, Pipsy, Drumstick, Bumper, Diddy, and Krunch. A walking stopwatch holding a checkered flag said, "Ready? GO!!!!!!!!!!!!" As soon as the watch (whose name was T.T.) said go, everyone shot off like a rocket down the racetrack. The force of the takeoff was so strong, it caused blue flames to fire out from the exhaust pipes of each car!

Waclay was in the lead, and was dropping green koopa shells to get Zane and Krunch off his tail. One shell flew up to Krunch's face, but he caught it in his mouth and crushed it with his jaws and teeth. Clay came up with what looked like a giftwrapped box, and handed it to Waclay. Waclay, being a sucker for presents, opened it only to see a Bob-Omb explode in his face. The explosion also caused Zane to spin out, and sent Krunch flying into the air.

The second lap began with Drumstick and Diddy giving Clay a hard time with a few green shells, but Bumper shot past them all with the power of a Starman. Clay dropped another Bob-Omb behind him, which sent Diddy and Drumstick into the air, and chased after Bumper. Zane was catching up fast due to a turbo boost, and was armed with a Spiny Shell! When he let it fly, it hit Bumper with explosive force. Clay barely avoided the explosion by swerving off the road, which resulted in crashing into a palm tree, which then resulted in a few coconuts hitting Clay in the head.

The final lap became a heated battle, as Zane and Waclay were duking it out for first. Drumstick shot ahead expecting to win the race with those two fighting, but Zane threw a red shell which flawlessly smashed into Drumstick. Zane then used a turbo boost to litterally leave Waclay eating Zane's dust. Zane wound up winning the first round of the TTIGP.

After the race, Clay said to Zane, "Mama-mia, and I thought Bowser was a lunatic behind the wheel!" Then Crow T. Robot came up and said, "Say, who's this guy?" Zane then introduced himself to the robots. We then decided to rest before the next race started, so we went out to where the Taj statue outside Dino Domain was as we sat down for lunch. During this time, Zane became fast friends with the robots along with Mike, Joel, Bobo, and Brain Guy.

Crow decided to pull a prank on Zane as he snuck a small bomb into the slice of pie Zane cut for himself. I was about to say something, but Zane wispered, "I'm a Martial Artist, remember? I saw this coming a mile away." Crow turned his back, and was snickering like a ten-year old. During this time, he switched his pie with Crow's, and said to Crow, "Hey Crow. I bet a hundred gold coins you can't finish your pie before mine." Crow forgot about what he was laughing about and said, "Your on!" The two quickly devoured their slices of pie, and at that moment Crow's face exploded covering his whole body in blueberry pie filling!

Crow's mouth looked like the remains of an exploding cigar that had gone off, and the net on his head had a hole punched through it. Crow was not happy at how he fell into his own trap, and everyone began laughing at him. Servo, who was laughing especially hard, then said, "Hey, Crow's the Bluebird of Stupidity!" Zane then said to Crow, "I happen to be a Martial Artist, Crow. I can smell a trick a mile away, so think twice before trying to prank me again."

Crow decided to keep this in mind, but only to try and make a prank that Zane can't catch on to before it's too late. T.T., the MC of the TTIGP said over the PA (WOW, so many abrieviations!!!!), "The next round begins shortly. Will all racers please come to the starting line imedeately."

To be continued...

Servo: (Still laughing)

Crow: Shut up.

Zane: What's wrong? Feelin' blue?

Servo: (laughs harder)

Me: Ok, enough is enough. Anyway, R&R everyone!


	16. Day at the Races Part 2

Me: Before I get started, I have quite a bit to explain. First off, in order to prevent writers block I decided to speed up the whole Grand Prix a bit meaning that in the events between the last chapter and this one, all the racetracks from the game Diddy Kong racing with the exception of one has been done. In other words, this chapter has the final round of the Tiger Track Island Grand Prix. Those who were looking forward to the other racetracks being put in, I apologize, but it would've been way too much work, and it would've slowed the story down a bit.

Crow: Here's a makeshift chart to show how many first place victories were made during the whole race. Use your imagination to determine which track was won on for each character.

Drumstick- 3

Clay- 3

Zane T.- 3

Timber- 1

Pipsy- 2

Tiptup- 2

Bumper- 1

Krunch- 2

Diddy- 2

Servo: Now that thats out of the way, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 14: Day at the Races Part 2

**Vivian's POV**

The whole day has been pretty wild. Zane won the first round of the Grand Prix, but as the day wore on Clay put on an impressive show. Of course, Waclay and the other racers did too. It's now the final round, which takes place in an orbiting space station themed racetrack called Spaceport Alpha in a space themed speedway called Future Funland. The race was about to begin, and the racers were using planes for this race. Clay proved that flight was his element so far, as he won every plane race in the Grand Prix so far. The layout of the racetrack was simple, but it had this one room that I noticed was exceedingly dangerous as it was filled with crisscrossing laser cannons! I only prayed that no one got hurt here...

_**Area: Future Funland**_

_**Track: Spaceport Alpha**_

_**Background Theme: Planet corneria from Super Smash Bros. Melee**_

When the signal was given, the pilots took to the air as they tried to graze each others wings with their own. Pipsy grabbed a couple of missles from an item box, and shot Tiptup down. He quickly recovered, and quickly zipped up to first place. Clay found a Spiny shell, and launched it to blast Tiptup out of the lead. The blast also shot down Waclay, Krunch, and Bumper.

They then entered the room with the lasers. I tensed up as I saw Clay head in, worried that the lasers might kill him or otherwise seriously injure him. But I what I saw suprised me as Clay looked like a blur as he swerved past each laser blast! He then flew through a glass tunnel which lead to the finish line. On the second lap, Diddy shot past with a turbo boost which the resulting turbulence messed up Clay's balance. The other racers took advantage and also shot past Clay before he could recover.

Clay was stuck in last throughout the rest of the second lap, but on the final lap he really shown his true aerial skill. He first used the strongest turbo vailable, causing him to fly forward so fast, he caused a sonic boom! All the other racers were knocked sensless by the sudden turbulence. Waclay was the first to regain control of his plain, and managed to catch up to Clay. Clay dropped a cloud of green smoke to blind Waclay, who then dropped and knocked Bumper out of the sky.

Timber had Clay in a lock and was ready to fire a homing missle. When it fired, Clay heard it coming and quickly pulled up on the plain's controls and did a loop to dodge the missle, which then exploded before hitting Clay. After coming out of the loop, he picked up speed and proceeded to dodge the lasers in the laser room again. Drumstick and Zane were on Clay's tail, and were deperately trying to push ahead of each other. After exiting the glass tunnel, the three racers crossed the finish line. 3rd place was Zane, 2nd was Clay suprisingly, and that ment Drumstick won 1st.

Taj came in on his magic carpet and passed the three racers their trophies. Afterwards, Drumstick then said, "Looks like I finally won, Clay. To be honest, I thought I'd lose to you again like last time!" Clay then said, "Well, you are the Tiger Track Island champion, I think it was expected that you'd get back at me for your last loss someday. Didn't think it'd be today though." Zane was content with his placing. This being his first race after all, so any award for his performence was enough.

The rest of Clay's friends came up, and were a bit suprised at how he got only second place. Clay hadn't gotten runner up in any race since his first shot at kart racing eleven years ago. Clay then said, "I'm fine. Besides, I'll get you next year chicken boy! But right now we gotta get back to Toad Town." Timber the Tiger then said, "Yeah, I can see why your wanting to leave so soon. This whole mess with the Crystal Stars is very importent after all."

We all quickly boarded Bobbery's ship and set sail for Toad Town. I can only imagine how angry Bowser might be at this minute.

**Larry's POV**

Oh, were we in trouble... Not only did we lose the Crystal Star, but the Doomship was destroyed too. King Dad is gonna kill us... Me and my brothers steadily walked up to King Dad's throne room. When we entered, he was expecting good news from us. Thats when I said, "I'm so sorry King Dad! That stupid plumber got away with the star, and destroyed the Doomship with it!!!!!" I then began crying uncontrollably as I expected King Dad to burn me to a crisp, which did happen.

King Dad then said, "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!!! The first time in almost four years I let you kids do a mission alone, and you screw it up!" That's when we heard someone say from the shadows, "You kids are useless. No wonder daddy here never lets you play..." King Dad then said, "HUH!? Who's there!? Show yourself right now, or I'll-" Before King Dad could finish, the voice then said, "Oh please... What can you do to me, I'm already dead!"

Suddenly, a tall strange-looking ghost appeared. It was human-like in apperance, wore a green labcoat, and had crazy hair like Ludwig's. The ghost also wore glasses similar to my older brother Iggy, except the lenses didn't have a swirly design on them. King Dad then said, "Who're you, and how'd you get into my castle!?"

The ghost then said, "How rude of me. I'm Dr. Clayton Forrester. You and I, your highness, have a lot in common!"

To be continued...

* * *

Crow: WHOA! DR. FORRESTER'S IN THIS!?

Me: Hey, I wanted to do something to mix things up. Those familiar with MST3K will remember Dr. Forrester as the original mad scientist who tortured Mike/Joel and the bots with B rate movies. at the end of season 7, the man who played him, Trace Beaulieu (I think that's how it's spelled) went on to do other things. For the way season 7 ended, they had Dr. Forrester die, then be reborn via a 2001: A Space Oddessy style ending, then he died again shortly afterwards (lol). When season 8 began, Pearl Forrester, Dr. Forrester's mother, picked up where he left off. For further details on this, watch the MST3K episode, Laserblast at followed by the episode Revenge of the Creature.

Servo: I worked with NUTCASE to try and figure out how to carry the plot forward from here, so I suggested bringing back Dr. F.


	17. A Yoshi Story Part 1

Me: Things have been going along very nicely for me the last few days. As a result, I decided to make a new chapter for you all. The title for this chapter implies that Yoshi is in it, but despite the wording I used in the chapter's heading, it has nothing to do with the N64 game Yoshi Story aside from it taking place at Yoshi's Island and for Yoshi himself. The first half of this chapter I put in largely as a filler, as the chapter would've been way too short without it. Plus, with Valentine's Day coming up, I decided to write in a special scene featuring Vivian and Clay. It's also kinda funny too, as Clay's hatred of formal clothes comes into play. This part of Clay's personality is another personality trait that I gave my OC as I can't stand formal crap AT ALL!

Crow: I gotta say, this chapter is pretty good despite the embarresing situation Clay gets himself into.

Me: Ah, thanks a lot Crow. That means a lot to hear you say that.

Servo: Oh NUTCASE, you forgot to mention something importent.

Me: Hm? Oh yeah, thanks Servo. (clears throat) I recently joined deviantART, and I made two submitions to my personal art gallery. They are of my OC's Clayton Mario and Waclay Wario. A friend of mine, named SamusMMX also drew her own versions of the two characters, and are located in my favorites gallery. The link is on my profile, so check it out.

* * *

Chapter 15: A Yoshi Story Part 1

Love: It's a complicated emotion that a man and woman share when they have deep feelings for one another. It's power is not fully understood, and it's likely no one will ever figure it out. Today, Clay is taking a break from the quest for the Crystal Stars to attempt his first date with Vivian (which is also quite obviously his first date in his entire life). Vivian was ready as she was wearing a beautiful red dress which reflected her personality. Plus, Clay's favorite color was red (ironic since he wears an azure colored hat and shirt with his denim overalls), so she knew Clay would love it too.

Since she was wearing the dress, one could easily assume they were going to some fancy place. As a result, Vivian wasn't wearing her sorceress' hat for a change. Since her face is usually hidden under the brim of her hat, her friends saw her eyes for the first time: Like her dress, they were red. Not a creepy red, but a beautiful, shining red. It was like her eyes were flawless rubies. She also wore arm length gloves, like the ones Princess Peach wears since this was a special occasion.

She then looked to her friends who were understandibly awestruck.

**Crow's POV**

WOW!!!!! Never before have I seen anyone as gorgeous as Vivian does now! Clay you lucky bastard, I can't believe how he managed to score someone like her! I then said to Vivian, "So, were are you and Clay going anyway?" Vivian turned to me and said, "Peach was kind enough to book reservations at a five star resturaunt in Mushroom City for Clay and I. Speaking of which, Clay should be done getting dressed by now."

At that moment, I heard Clay yell, "I'M NOT COMING DOWN THOSE STAIRS!!!!!!!" I looked at Servo, Diddy, and Krunch who were the only guys who were with us at the moment at the Mario brothers' house. Most of the others were simply enjoying what Toad Town had to offer, while Mario and Luigi decided to search for the next Crystal Star at some place called Yoshi's Island. Servo then hovered up the stairs and stopped in front of the door leading to Clay's room, which was obviously closed at this point. Servo then said, "Clay, come on, let us make fun of you!"

I shook my head as I knew Servo was begging to be turned into scrap metal... Clay then shouted out, "Drop dead Servo! I'm not coming out, and that's final! I can't stand wearing a damn tux!" Krunch oviously had enough, and said, "Ok, I'll get him." Krunch marched upstairs, and I decided to follow him in case he needed backup. Krunch smashed the door down, and dragged Clay out of his room kicking and screaming. Servo began laughing his ass off, and I couldn't help but chuckle too.

What Clay was wearing was a nice white tuxedo, with a pair of stylish black slacks. He also wore light-blue gloves on his hands as well as a shiny pair of light-blue dress shoes. He was also hatless since he was going to a fancy place, and his hair was done in a fancy way. I recognize the hairstyle as one of Shellie's works. Shellie is a Nanite who runs a very reputable hair salon. She works very fast (like all Nanites), and does her job very well.

When we got back downstairs, Clay was obviously a little ticked but he kept his calm when he spoke to Vivian. He said, "Listen, I just don't feel comfortable with this formal getup! I know you want a nice date, but that was why I was planning on taking you to Shooting Star Summit. I was also going to plan on us camping out there tonight too as I went and got my hiking and camping gear all ready before you sprung the news about Peach setting us up with a dinner reservation in Mushroom City!"

Vivian then looked a bit addened. If she only asked what Clay's plans were for the evening first, perhaps he wouldn't be in such a bad mood. She cheered up when Clay then said, "But, this is you we're talking about so I'll concede this time. But the next time we go on a date, could you please ask me what my plans are beforehand? I'll do the same with you, so we wont have to deal with a matter like this again. That is, as long as I don't have to wear this damned tux."

**Clay's POV**

Well, that was embarresing. It was my original intention to go to Shooting Star Summit for my first date with Vivian, seeing as how the celestial mountain is the most popular dating spot in this part of Grassland. But, the idea of a formal dinner sounds ok too. Too bad I have to wear this suit, I feel like I'm a tax collector. Vivian tells me that the resturaunt we're going to was simply known as Torte's, named for the founder, owner, and head chef, simply known as Chef Torte.

Chef Torte was originally a chef who worked at the Marrymore Chaple over in the Mole Mountains region. He was the guy who accidentally made the evil killer wedding cake I told you all about earlier. A few months ago, he finally opened his first resturaunt in Mushroom City, and it became a big hit in less than a few weeks. While famous for his cakes, he's also skilled with all kinds of other dishes. Vivian and I got into my car, and left for Mushroom City. My only question was that how my brothers Mario and Luigi were doing right now. The two went to Yoshi's Island after I told them the crystal star I hid there, the Emerald Star, had the power to freeze time. If Bowser got that star, he could kidnap Peach with extreme ease, and beat me and my brothers to a bloody pulp at the same time.

_Meanwhile..._

**Mario's POV**

With Clay on his date, and everyone else wanting some R&R, Luigi and I took it upon ourselves to get the next Crystal Star. Clay told us the Emerald Star was at Yoshi's Island, and told us that this one might be of criticle importance at this point in time due to it's time freezing power. Luigi suggested that we find Yoshi, who might be able to help us find it faster using that big nose of his to sniff it out.

After meeting up with Yoshi, and telling him what's been going on in Toad Town as of late, Yoshi decided to tag along to give us a hand. As we were walking, Luigi said, "Yoshi, are you sure that we're headed the right way?" Yoshi nodded, then said, "Uh huh. Yoshi's nose don't lie." I then said to Luigi, "Come on Weege, you should know Yoshi's got this under control." Luigi then said, "Frustrating Fetachini, how many times do I gotta ask to get you to stop calling me that!?"

Before I could answer, Yoshi said, "Quiet! I think we have company..." We saw Yoshi looking through a berry patch, and we saw those same pirates who attacked us off the coast of Congo Bongo! We ducked down so we could hear their conversation. Mouser was talking to Scurvy about where the Emerald Star might be. "Captain Scurvy, sir." Mouser began, "Where do you think that sewer sap, Clay could have hidden the star?" Scurvy then said, "I don't know. All I know is that from Bowser's directions that the star was on this island, thus ruling out the rest of Dinosaur Land. But one could never be too sure, so I barrowed some of Bowser's troops to search the other areas with the rest of our shipmates."

Suddenly a koopatrol approaches Scurvy, then says, "Bad news captain: We've searched the whole island and haven't found the Emerald Star. We even searched the Switch Palace on the top of the Western Mountain and even the remains of Iggy's old castle to the north of here. The Magikoopa Scouts couldn't even find a trace of the stars power." Scurvy then said, "Arrgh... Well, this certainly tells us Clayton pulled one on us. Either his lot got here before us, or that scum scrubber boy hid it somewhere else in Dinosaur Land."

Mouser then said, "There's always the chance a third party could have found it before us. Perhaps we should raid the villiages to find out?" Scurvy smiled wickedly, then said, "Arr, great idea Mouser!" Scurvy turned to the Koopatrol and said, "Send word to the other troops, and my shipmates: Tell them to raid every villiage they can find to get the star if by some off chance someone other than that boy or his friends got to it first. Tell everyone they can terrorize everyone they want, but don't kill. The reason being is that if we threaten them enough, they'll tell us something. Otherwise, we take 'em prisoner and we'll let Bowser decide what to do with them, ARRR HAARR HAAAAARRRR!!!!!"

We then looked at each other wondering how to save everyone. Luigi was shaking like a leaf, then said, "Mama-Mia, Mario what are we gonna do!?" I then said, "Simple. We go out there, and beat up that Koopatrol before he tells the others!" Yoshi understood the plan completely. He waited for Scurvy and Mouser to turn away, then as the Koopatrol was walking away, Yoshi shot out his tounge and grabbed the Koopatrol and pulled him in. Yoshi also made sure his tounge kept the Koopatrol's mouth shut so he wouldn't scream. I then took my hammer and KO'd the Koopatrol.

Luigi then said, "Now what do we do?" I turned to Yoshi and asked, "Where's the nearest villiage?" Yoshi then said, "About half mile that way!" He pointed to the east. Yoshi then said, "Perhaps whoever find star live there?" I then said, "Ok. Luigi, time to get going!" Luigi then glanced back at the Koopatrol, then the two pirates. He then said, "For once, I agree. Let's go!"

To be continued...

* * *

Servo: I wonder who found the Emerald Star?

Me: I know who, but since I'm the author, I wont tell anyone, GWAHAHAHAHA! R&R please!


	18. A Yoshi Story Part 2

Me: I have some good news for you all. This chapter is the longest one so far, so it's got somegood stuff. There's a lot of scene changing going on too, so try to keep up. Since Valentines day is next month, I made this chapter and the last chapter also chronicle the first date between Clay and Vivian.

Crow: Also during this chapter, there's some songs that will be playing in the background. To make sense of these, go to the site Galbadia Hotel. It's an excellent MP3 resource NUTCASE and severla of his friends go to a lot for game music. There's also songs from popular animes too. The songs in question that appear in this chapter are in an album entitled Super Mario World Arranged Original Soundtrack.

Servo: All of these songs are great, but only three are used for background music in this chapter. As for which ones, you'll know with the music alerts that pop up.

Zane: When the alerts pop up, begin playing the corresponding song. However, I urge you to listen to the songs entirely, as they're all very good. Be sure to see the other songs in the album as well. Now sit back and enjoy the show.

* * *

Chapter 16: A Yoshi Story Part 2 

**Mario's POV**

I called to Luigi saying, " Yo Luigi, pick up the pace! Those pirates probobly know about the little knock on the head I gave that Koopatrol by now!" As soon as he heard this, Luigi quickly caught up to me and Yoshi. Luigi then said, "How much longer till we reach this villiage?" Yoshi then said, "We're almost there, Luigi. I can even smell that star you're looking for." I then said, "Great job Yoshi, I knew we could count on you!"

We soon came to a villiage home to a number of different people. Dinosaur land is a popular tourist attraction since it's one of very few places left on Earth where Dinosaurs still roam. Yoshi guided us to a small hut near the center of town. It had a sign over the door in the shape of a diamond, giving me the clue this is a jewlery store. Yoshi then said, "I can smell star in there!" Luigi was skeptical, and said, "Yoshi, that's a jewelry store. Of course there's gonna be gems there!"

Yoshi wasn't detered by Luigi's comment, and went inside. We followed Yoshi in to make sure he didn't cause trouble. When we got inside, we saw a friend of ours behind the desk: It was Birdo! I then said, "Birdo!? What're you doing here!? I didn't know you owned a jewlery shop!" Birdo turned away from her compact mirror, then said, "Oh, if it isn't the Mario brothers, and that adorable little Yoshi! Hi guys, it's been a while. Let me guess, you're here for a present for your precious princesses?"

Luigi then said, "Actually we,-" Before he finished, Birdo ran off, and came back in with a variety of necklaces, rings, bracelets, and other forms of jewelry. She then pulled out an necklace with emeralds embedded in gold and silver. The gold and silver parts were crafted to look like flowers. Birdo then said, "I'm sure Daisy would love this. The emeralds match your hat, and those caring eyes of yours."

Luigi then said, "Uh, we can talk about that later. Actually, we did come for an emerald. We were wondering if you recently got a star-shaped jewel, about the size of Yoshi's nose?" Birdo thought for a moment, then said, "Oh yes, we did get something like that. My assistant found it about three days ago buried outside the Switch Palace to the west." Birdo then picked up a box off the floor, and then she pulled out it's contents which Mario, Yoshi, and Luigi recognized as the Emerald Crystal Star.

Mario then said, "Birdo, listen carefully: That happens to be one of the Crystal Stars!" Birdo then said, "Crystal Stars? You mean one of those wierd gems that your younger brother Clay hunted down in Rougeport? What's this one doing here!?" Luigi then said, "Never mind that! We gotta have that star, or else there's gonna be major trouble! There's some pirates on the island working for Bowser, and they're after the Crystal Stars!" Birdo's eyes widened at this. She then said, "Oh my, then you'd better take it. Thanks for telling me." Yoshi then said, "We gotta get out of here before those pirates show up! Yoshi sure that the bad-croc is on his way here now!"

That's when we heard a voice say, "Oh, I'm closer than you think matey!"

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Back in Mushroom City_

**Clay's POV**

We soon drove into Mushroom City. Even though it's a crowded place, it's no where near as big as Toad Town suprisingly. Ironicly, Mushroom City has the bigger population when compared to Toad Town. Since this was Vivian's first time in Mushroom City, she was busy staring at all the shining neon signs and al the other sights. I then said, "Ok according to Peach's directions, the resturaunt should be on the next block."

I looked over towards Vivian, and I saw the biggest smile I've ever seen on her face. I then said, "Mushroom City's a great place. I often come up here to play at the local arcade with Kooper, Krunch, and Goombario. Due to our frequent visits, we've been givin a special discount for being loyal customers. How about I take you over there after dinner?" Vivian was enjoying every minute of the trip so far. Soon we arrived at Torte's.

For the sake of being a gentleman, I helped Vivian out of the car after I got out myself. I spoke to the valet, who was a nervous looking Boo. 'He must be a trainee...' I thoguht. I approached the small Boo, and said, "Listen up kid: Here's my keys. My car is that blue one over there. Don't worry about crashing it, scratching, or whatever. This car was built to take a lot of punishment." At this, the Boo seemed to relax a bit. He knew who I was, so that made him even more nervous before I told him that my car was practically impossible to wreck, like all other vehicles used in the Mushroom Kingdom GP. The Boo happily took my keys, and vanished. He re-appeared in my car, and proceeded to drive off to find a good place to park.

I then opened the door for Vivian as she walked in, then I followed shortly afterward. Then we spoke to the receptionist at the front counter, who was a Toad with a fine suit and tie. He said, Good evening, and welcome to Torte's. Do you two have a reservation?" Vivian then said, "Yes, Princess Peach Toadstool made reservations for us. This is Clayton Mario, and my name's Vivian."

The Toad checked the book, then said, "Ah, here you are. I'm sorry, I should have recognized your face Clay. You certainly look different without your usual T-Shirt, and overalls dress combo. Anyway, you'll be dining in the VIP lounge. I guess the princess wanted you two to have the perfect evening. You're in luck, tonight we have a popular jazz band performing: The Boo Buddies."

I then said, "Alright, they're my favorite jazz band! Vivian, you'll defenately enjoy tonight!"

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Back at Yoshi's Island_

**Mario's POV**

As it may be bvious to everyone now, Scurvy had managed to catch up with us. He then said, "Yarrrr, ok you egg-spittin' freak show! Hand over the Emerald Star!" Birdo responded by shooting an egg at Scurvy's face. Scurvy wiped the egg of his face, and said, "Ok men, CHARGE!!!!" Scurvy's crew, along with an assortment of Bowser's troops filled the jewelry store. We were able to force them out into the streets where the battle continued. Birdo hid herself inside the store to protect the star, and to eave the fighting to the professionals.

Yoshi turned a couple of Shyguys into eggs, and threw the eggs back at Scurvy's crew. The explosions caused by the eggs threw them back a little bit, but they charged again. Luigi charged up some electricity in his hands, and let it loose on the pirates. The blast left them paralyzed, and we knew we won! Then Yoshi said, "Where fireball monster go?" We heard a shriek come from the jewelry store, then we saw Fryguy forcing Birdo out of the store with the Emerald Star.

Yoshi was about to go and pummle Fryguy, but Fryguy then said, "Hold it, dino boy! One more step, and the lady will have a hot flash of the worst kind!" Yoshi stepped back a bit, not wanting a friend of his to get hurt. Then Scurvy said, "HARR HA HARRR! Great job Fryguy! I knew it was a good idea to hire you! Now, take the star, and use it's power to leave these two plumbers and the lizard frozen in time!"

Fryguy then said, "With pleasure! I'd do it even if it wasn't an order!" Fryguy was about to use the star's power, but a coconut shot by and slammed into Fryguy hard, kocking him out! Scurvy then said, "Where'd that come from!?" Suddenly he was smacked in the head with a turnip. He then yelled, "WHO'S THROWING PRODUCE!?!" Suddenly, a familiar feminine voice yelled, "Ya wanna get that star? Try to get it, squid face!" Luigi then said, "Daisy!? What's she doing here!?"

Sure enough, Princess Daisy, the ruler of Sarasaland appeared. She had a very annoyed look on her face, as well as a sack of vegitables. She then said, "If you wanna mess with either Luigi, Mario, OR Yoshi, you're in a whole lotta trouble bub!" Scurvy and his goons shook off the paralysis from Luigi's attack. That's when Scurvy said, "You made the wrong move, lass. Boys, grab her!" The pirates and Bowser's troops charged at Daisy. She then grabbed one of the Koopatrols, and threw it back at the group of enemies.

She then charged in, and soon began beating all the enemies up so badly, a thick dust cloud enveloped them all, thus obscuring the fight. But by judging by the girlish screams, it was safe to assume Daisy was winning the fight. Soon the cloud disapeared, and all of the troops, and the pirates were out cold on the ground. Scurvy ran up to his crew, and said, "Men, all you allright!?" The one known as Mr. Greencroc said in a shaky voice, "Mommy, I don't want to be bad anymore... I promise..."

Scurvy then said to Daisy, "You've got a lotta nerve doing this to me crew! I happen to be Captain Scurvy, the vilest villian to have ever sailed the six seas!" "I thought there was seven the last time I counted..." Daisy deadpanned. Scurvy then said, You don't ever correct a pirate!" He then drew his sword, but Daisy took out her baseball bat. She then said, "If you think you're gonna scare me off, think again!" She ran up and hit Scurvy over the head with her bat. Scurvy tried to take a swipe, but he missed by a mile.

During this time, Birdo took the Crystal Star from Fryguy (who was still unconcious, thank God), and handed it to Luigi, and Yoshi, and I, who were awestruck by Daisy's courage and determination. I then said to Luigi, "I can see what you see in her." Luigi blushed at this, but smiled regardless.

Scurvy tried to fire a few rounds out of his mini-cannon, but each cannonball missed as Daisy jumped, rolled under, and sidestepped each one. She then threw a chili pepper down Scurvy's throught, which as expected overheated Scurvy's body as he began glowing bright red, and had smoke pouring out his ears. He screamed in pain as flames shot out his mouth, then he ran to a nearby water fountain to cool himself down. The moment he was feeling better, he was knocked out by a sharp blow to the head with Daisy's baseball bat.

What she did next was she dragged Scurvy's scaley carcass to the other pirates, then she kicked Fryguy over to the pile of social rejects. What she did next was take a Bob-Omb out of Mouser's sack, and threw it at the heap of bad guys. The resulting explosion sent them into the sky, where they vanished from sight. She then ran over to Luigi, tackeling him to the ground as she said, "Luigi, are you ok sweety?"

I would have laughed at this if it wasn't such a serious situation. Lugi then said, "Don't worry, I'm fine. The only injury I got was from you takeling me." Luigi and Daisy stood up. That's when Luigi asked, "What are you doing here anyway?" Daisy then said, "I was here trying to enjoy some free time away from the usual stress of being a princess. I know it's importent, but I wish it wouldn't be so hard all the time..." I then said, "Peach feels the same way sometimes, believe me. At least you don't have to worry about someone like Bowser causing you any trouble."

Daisy then said, "Yeah, I guess your right. If that were to happen, I'd gladly give up the throne!" Luigi then said, "It did happen before, didn't it?" Daisy then said, "Yeah it did..." Daisy shuddered after having to remember being a captive of an evil alien named Tatanga. The monster tried to force Daisy to marry him, but Mario rushed to save her when Peach told him her best friend needed help. Daisy met Luigi shortly after her rescue, and the two became quite attatched very quickly. Daisy then said, "But it never happened again after that, thank God. It's times like that i'm glad a desert kingdom like mine doesn't have much to offer evil scumbags like Bowser."

Birdo finally said, "Listen for you helping save my store, myself, and the town, I wanna give you something. Luigi, Daisy, come with me." My brother and Daisy followed after Birdo. Yoshi and I decided to follow. What we saw was Birdo handing Luigi and Daisy the necklace that she showed us before bringing up the question about the Emerald Star. She said, "When they first came in, I shown Luigi this necklace, and I said that there might be a chance that Daisy would like this. Do you still want it Luigi?"

Luigi reached into his pocket to get his wallet, but Birdo then said, "It's on the house. It's the least I can do for saving me and everyone in town." Daisy snatched the necklace, and gave Luigi a big kiss on the lips! Luigi passed out expectedly, and Daisy put on her new emerald necklace. She then said, "I'll never take this off, thank you Luigi!" Luigi quickly got back up, then said "Hey Mario, can we go now?" I then said, "Sure Cassanova, get your girlfriend and let's go! I'm sure she may want to help us with the Crystal Star hunt!"

Daisy then said, "Oh yeah! I may not have been expecting this, but this is just what I need to get away from all that boring princess work! Count me in! Let's go sweety!" She grabbed Luigi's arm, and ran out the door leaving Luigi to waver in the air like a kite. Yoshi let me jump onto his back, and he took off running to catch up to Daisy and Luigi. We now had the Emerald Star, and things were looking up! I wonder how Clay's doing right now?"

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Song: Peaceful Kinoko World_

_Back in Mushroom City_

**Clay's POV**

We were sitting at our table enjoying our meals. Vivian had a bowl of Spicy Soup with a few rolls. I had a plate of Chicken Parmesian. The band, the Boo Buddies, were a group of ghosts obviously. They enjoyed soothing the spirits, either living or dead with their songs. They were currently playing a song entitled Peaceful Mushroom World which was one of my favorite songs. Vivian also seemed to like it as much as I did. She said to me, "Four years ago, I would have never seen myself in a place like this."

I then said, "Vivian, don't dwell on the past. All it'll do is hurt you. Don't worry about what has happened, focus on now." Vivian then said, "Yes, your right. It's just that I owe you so much for being my first true friend..." I then said, "Yes, I know. Look at it this way: Since we're a couple now, the debt is repayed. Don't worry about trying to think of any favors to do for me." Vivian was about to cry out of pure joy when she heard me say that. I then said, "Not to be rude, but try to hold it in. We're in a public place, and people might get the wrong idea. You can cry all you want in the car on the way home."

_Song: Shining Coral_

Vivian then said, "Ok, that's probobly a good idea." A moment or two later, a new song began playing. I recognized it as Shining Coral. This was a popular song for couples, and as the song began several couples got up to the dance floor. The song was a slow number, so this would be a perfect oppitunity for Vivian and I to dance. I then said, "Vivian, this ong's a popular dance number. Care to join me?" Vivian imedeately got up, and took my hand as I guided her to the dance floor.

The song was one of the most soothing songs ever written, and it was perfect for this moment. We soon found the beat, and began moving with the flow. I looked into Vivian's eyes and saw how truly happy she was at this moment. I couldn't help but smile, because for a while I've been looking for someone to care for. But most women out there were more or less crazy fangirls who simply wanted me as a trophy boyfriend. I felt that Vivian could be the one when she and I got to know each other more when she went against Beldam, but I wanted to be sure. I decided to wait and see if she had any similar feelings.

It's been way too long since I saw her last back when I left Rougeport after destroying the Shadow Queen. I knew that she'd likely have to go home to Twilight Town when this was over, so I said to her, "Vivian, I got something to ask you." Vivian then said, "Yes, what is it?" I then said, "It's been way too long since we've seen each other after we saved the world from the Shadow Queen. I can't see how we could handle being apart for long periods of time seeing as you live in Twilight town with your sisters."

Vivian then said, "What are you getting at?" I thought, 'God, please don't let her get the wrong idea...' I finally said, "What i'm trying to say is... (gulps) Do you wish to move to Toad Town? This way we could be together, and we'd never have to be apart. But seeing as you've gotten onto better terms with Beldam, I'd hate to take you away from your family."

Vivian then gave me a kiss on the cheek and said, "Clay, I spoke to Beldam on the phone when I was getting dressed. She told me that since I was growing up, I can make my own decisions. Especially ones concerning you. I'll gladly move to Toad Town! You have no idea how lonely I've been without you!" I gave her a hug, and said, "(sighs with relief) Don't worry about a thing. Let's sit back down."

We went back to our table, and I said, "At least were on equal terms on this matter. All we have to do know is figure out where you'll live when you move in. Vivian then said, "I already have a place in mind." I saw a mischievious smirk on her face. It dawned on me what she was thinking, and I said, "Whoa, I think we should think about this first! The only spare room is occupied by Krunch, and my bed is too small for a second person to fit into. Next, my room itself is too small for a larger bed. Either my brothers and I have to renovate our home to house a fifth person, or you'll have to look for a vacant home. Sorry, but I don't think we're at the phase where we can share a bed yet."

Vivian laughed at what I said. It wasn't her usual giggle, she was actually laughing. She then said, "Clay, I can't believe you fell for my joke! Don't worry though, I made some money and I think it can help add an extra room to your house. As much as I'd like to live my own life, I wish to be with you. Plus I'd like to get to know your brothers a bit more too." I couldn't help but laugh. Yeah, I made a fool out of myself there!

Then, the head of the Boo Buddies then said, "Here's our final song for the night! It's an all time favorite of just about evey person in the Mushroom Kingdom, and it has had many different remixes made, each one loved by many. Get ready, because 'Here We Go!'" a new song began playing. And it was my favorite song of all! I then said, "Vivian, this song is my all time favorite! This song was written back when my brothers first saved the Mushroom Kingdom as a tribute to their selfless acts. It may seem to be a bit of an egotistical thing to some, but trust me this song is great!"

_Song: Super Mario Bros. _

When the song started, Vivian felt a feeling of calm wash over her. She listened to each note of the song as it played through the air. She looked around and saw everyone else in the room seemed more easygoing with one another, and looked to be enjoying the song greatly. Even some of the most serious patrons were smiling. When the song ended, the room erupted into applause. Vivian then said to me, "I can see why that song is so well loved. It captures the mood of you and your brothers bravery easily."

I then said, "It's time we head home. It's 10:30 PM now. Mario and Luigi should be back from Yoshi's Island soon, hopefully with the Emerald star." I got up, and helped Vivian out of her seat. We left our payment and a tip for the waiter as we went down to where we met the Valet from before. The Boo drove up, and flew out happily with the keys in his little hand. He then said, "Here you go, Mr. Mario." I then said, "Please call me Clay. It makes me feel old when people adress me by my last name. Anyway, thanks for bringing the car in so fast."

I gave the Boo a generous tip as well, and he said, "Oh, I went and filled the gas tank for ya too sir!" I then said, "Thanks, I forgot that I needed to refuel this thing." I opened the door for Vivian so she could get in. After I got in, we left for Toad Town. After a few hours, we got back to Toad Town where Crow ran up and said, "So, how did it go?" Vivian then said, "It was perfect. Peach, thank you for arranging this night!" Princess Peach then said, "Your welcome Vivian. It's the least I can do for a friend."

I then said, "I got some news for everyone: Vivian has decided to move to Toad Town, and has decided to move in with Mario, Luigi, Krunch, and I specificly. We however need some money to pay for another bedroom though." Servo then said stpidly, "Why? You're a couple, shouldn't you share the same room?" Mike then yelled, "Servo, that's their business, not yours!" Joel then said, "You and I need a little talk, young man." Joel picked Servo up, and took him away with Servo shouting, "No, no, no, I'm sorry! I'll be good, I'll be good!"

Crow then said, "I'm sorry about that guys, Servo's been acting up a bit since you two left on your date. The idiot had it coming." Vivian then said, "Perhaps we shouldn't delve into what's been going on since we left..." I nodded in agreement, then said, "We'll I'm off to my room to get ready for bed." I went into the house, but before I went inside, I said, "Vivian, I almost forgot. Where do you wanna sleep? You can either sleep in your room at the castle, or I could take the couch in the living room and you can take my bed."

Vivian then said, "Thanks, but I'll stay at the castle until we get that new room put in. I don't want you feeling uncomfortable." With that, I went into the house. After getting into my pajamas, I saw Mario and Luigi were home with the Emerald Star. I also saw a lot of kiss prints on Luigi's face. I was about to ask when Luigi said, "We met up with Daisy at Yoshi's Island. She's gonna be helping us from this point forward." That was all I needed to know. Somehow I felt they had a hard time so all I said was, "I'm going to bed now. G'night..."

_----------------------------------------------------------_

_Back at Bowser's Castle..._

**Bowser's POV**

That's it! Scurvy's had his chance! He just told me about how he not only lost the Emerald Star to the Mario brothers, but he was beat by that pushy princess, Daisy! I said to Scurvy and his crew, "That's it! You losers had your second chance! My deal with you is off, so get outta my castle and never return!" My gaurds tossed Scurvy's crew out. My new partner, Dr. Forrester appeared and said, "If I were in your position, I'd have at least locked them in the dungeon..." I then said, "Listen here! You may be dead but that doesn't mean I can't still hurt you, so shut up!"

Dr. F then said, "My, a little touchy today, aren't we? I don't blame you. When that fool Joel escaped the SOL, I was furious with my old lab partner Frank for being dumb enough in assisting his escape. But the feeling wore off when we tricked that fool Mike into taking his place." I was still confused about this whole thing with his old experiment, and these robots that have been ruining my plans, so I finally asked, "What exactly is the deal with those guys anyway?"

Dr. F then said, "Well, since we're partners I see no harm in indulging you with a little bit of my evil. Back when I was alive, I worked at a place called Gizmonic Institute in the place people in this world dubbed, 'The Real World'. I had a different assistant back then named Larry Erhadrt. The one known as Joel Robinson was a janitor at the institute who's cheerful, laid back attitude got on my nerves. At the time, I was plotting what would have been the single greatest feat of evil since the conquests of Adolf Hitler."

**

* * *

**

**IMPORTENT NOTE!:** **I know Hitler is pure evil, I do not by any means see him as an inspiration! I only wrote that for the sake of Dr. F's story, so don't flame me!**

* * *

"I took that jumpsiuted fool, Joel, and shot him into space on a satilite of my design. The purpose of this was to rid myself of him, and use him as a test subject for my experiment which was to drive a man insane through the use of B rate movies! I would then take the movie that broke Joel's will to live and beam it across the planet to rule the world! He unfortunately smashed part of the theater's security locks, so he was able to escape torture through the random oening and closing of the theater doors whenever I sent him a movie. He also, in an attempt to be able to retain his sanity, used those parts to build those robots to give himself the closest thing to human company he could find in space." 

I then said, "That's a great evil plan. Too bad Joel was somehow able to survive." Dr. F then said, "That ain't the half of it! He and the robots also told jokes during the movie which also helped them survive! After the first year of the experiment, Larry disapeared, but that's when Frank came on board. He was a big help to me, and helped find some really bad movies which a few were particularly terrible. However, Joel survived them. But his robots were scarred however, so it wasn't a total loss. Frank and I were fed up with his easygoing nature, and we tried to kill him. But that's when he escaped with help of a temp worker, Frank's gullibleness, and one of the robots on the SOL. Frank and I then sent the temp, Mike up into space to replace Joel. Mike proved to be just as worthy a adversary as Joel did however..."

I then figured that these newcomers needed to be taken into a dark ally and fast! They could ruin me worse than when I lost the Star Rod to those stupid plumbers! Dr. F. Continued with, "One day, Frank died and things began to go downhill from there. My mother moved in with me, and nearly drove me more insane than I already was, and not in the good way either! Then Gizmonic Institute cut my funding, and it was good bye world domination, hello shuffleboard... Somehow I turned into a Star Baby, and mom tired to raise me into a better scientist than I once was. But, I died while in my second childhood. With my last breath, I told mom to try to keep the experiment going no matter what. Mom sealed herself iside a Cryogenic Sleep Cell, and she was asleep for five hundred years. When she awoke, she saw that Mike and those robots also were still around as they temporarily became omnipotant beings during that short half a milennia"

I was confused. Five hundred years!? How'd they get back to their old time!? Dr. F then said, "I can see you're confused by this. If your wondering how they came back into the present day, they fell through a series of wormholes which sent them through time and space until they found themeselves outside of Earth's atmosphere in the year 1998. The experiment continued, but a small error on my mother's part caused the dream of world domination to crumble apart a year later..."

I then said, "I know how you feel. Sometimes my kids are the reason my plans fail. I remember one time my daughter, Wendy, fell for a trick pulled off by Mario and Luigi. What happened was that my Doomship needed fuel, and we tried to rob the oil well of the king of Desert Land. Larry was with her that day, and came up with a plan to stall the Mario brothers if they were to get in the way. But those plumbers took Larry's plan and turned it on us! What Larry originally did was that he used his magic wand to turn into a human woman to distract Mario. But Mario took the wand when those two weren't looking and turned Luigi into a Koopa to trick Wendy into letting the princess, and our other prisoners go free! They then ruined my Doomship by spraying fuel all over the ship. Since oil is flamable, especially in the open sun in a desert, I had to get out of there before the ship caught fire!"

Dr. F then said, "We need to come up with a plan to get those stars back... Give me some time, I should have something made in a couple of weeks, give or take a day." I nodded. Normally I can't wait for evil to be done, but a plan like this is very delicate. I'll give that goofball the time he needs. I'm sure it'll be worth it, GWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!

To be continued...

* * *

Me: I figured I'd write in an explanation to Bowser about Dr. F's former life. And I also apologize about using the Hitler refrence, but it was the only thing I could think of to better explain Dr. F's motives. I've been wanting to get Daisy involved in this story since I started writing, but I wanted to wait for her apperance so it would be more fun. The vegitable tossing and use of a bat as weapons certainly seem like something Daisy would do. I think all Daisy fans out there would be proud of my portrayal of her. 

Crow: Also, the asterisks in the song titles mean a few things: First, when it came to the song Happy Kinoko World, which is a remix of the SMB3 ending theme, was renamed Happy Mushroom World for this story since the word Kino is the Japanese word for musroom. Kinoko is Toad's Japanese name, so we have Happy Mushroom World as it's title as Happy Toad World didn't have the ring that Mushroom World did.

Servo: The Song, Here We Go was the SMB overworld remix used in DDR: Mario Mix. NUTCASE took that title, and applied it to the song known as Super Mario Bros. from the album we mentioned before to make it sound better. Besides, it'd be kinda wierd to simply call it the Mario Theme like the original title did.

Zane: Well, this was certainly a fun chapter to work on. R&R People!

Me: That's my line!


	19. Nightmares

Me: Wow, a new chapter so soon, I'm on a role paisanos!

Servo: Actually, I think it's really pronounced "paesanos", but I could be wrong. In either case, it's still pronounced the sae, so I can't really complain. Anyway, this chapter is kinda disturbing, and it incorporates some more stuff Grantz Gun let us use. Actually, only one thing, and it's Zane's ability to see future events in his sleep.

Crow: Yeah, as a result this chapter's kinda disturbing. But at least it doesn't push the rating up to an M. There's also more to the Vivian and Clay relationship too.

Zane: And Grantz, sorry I haven't been around in the story much so far, just haven't thought of a role to put myself in after the Diddy Kong Racing chapters. I hope this makes up for it.

* * *

Chapter 17: Nightmares

**Clay's POV**

It was the middle of the night, and I was trying to get to sleep. Actually, I was asleep. I think... I remember getting into my bed, reading a couple of comics, then falling asleep. But here I am in some wierd space. I also saw I was in my overalls, hat and shirt. I then said to myself, "I know I'm asleep, so what's going on?" Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice say, "Clay? What're you doing here?" I turned, and i saw Zane standing next to me. Zane then said, "Are you the real Clay?" I took offense to this, and said, "What're you talking about!? Who else do you know whoo looks like either mario or Luigi with a smaller nose, no mustace, and ice based powers!?" I conjured up a snowball out of thin air to emphasize my point.

Zane then said, "Ok, this is odd... This never happened before." I then said, "Whaddaya mean?" Zane then said, "Well, I sometimes had peculiar dreams in the past. I don't really know why this is. Apparently, these dreams, based on what I can figure out, are like visions of the future. In fact, one such vision was of Bowser stealing the Star Rod, and beating your brother mario to a bloody pulp. I also got another vision shortly after showing what may have happened to the world if the Star Rod wasn't returned to it's rightful place. At first when I woke up I thought it was the result of watching too many horror movies. That is, until I heard that Bowser did steal the Star Rod, and supposedly defeated Mario. Let me tell you, I've never been so terrified in my life! But this is the first time anyone else I knew was sharing the same dream..."

I then said, "Perhaps the Star Spirits or some higher power are trying to warn us of something?" At that moment, I heard the voice of Vivian and Zane's friend Meriee say at the same time, "Clay, Zane!? What are you guys doing here?" I then said, "Mamma-Mia, I've got a bad feeling about this..." Meriee, who wasn't being nervous for a change said, "You aren't the only one. Being a mystic, I can safely say something bad could very well happen! If this is another one of Zane's visions, it must be importent if we all are here to witness it too!"

Suddenly, the room changed. It changed from a white filled expanse to a dark room made of stone. I saw a spikey, regal looking chair. I then saw a barred window and the sky outside was red with black clouds. There were volcanos erupting, and the ground was completely devoide of any plants aside from the occasional dead tree. Lakes of lava also dotted the landscape. I knew exactly where we were. "Bowser's Castle..." I muttered. I walked over to the chair, which was Bowser's royal throne. I then said, "Somehow, we got taken to Bowser's Castle. This room happens to be Bowser's Throne Room. But, I don't understand why Bowser isn't in here with us..."

Zane then said, "I'm convinced this is another vision of mine. I usually don't see anyone until something big happens in the dream." Vivian then said, "This is more of a nightmare if you ask me! This place is just as creepy as the Palace of Shadow!" At that moment, the room flashed, and we saw ourselves in another room. Quite obviously a lab of some sort. There were koopa scientists running around building something. Kamek and Kammy, the two highest ranking Magikoopas in Bowser's army, were giving orders to the scientists. One scientist wasn't a koopa, but a human. Actually, that was pushing the truth a bit seeing as this guy was a ghost!

Zane then said, "Who's the ghost with the bad haircut?" I then said, "I don't know. Never seen him in Bowser's ranks before..." Suddenly, I looked over to the left and saw all seven Crystal Stars on a nearby table! I said, "Holy- Guys look over there!" They soon saw the Crystal Stars, and that's when Meriee said, "Ok, I'm convinced: Something terrible is indeed about to happen!" I then said with a nervous tone in my voice, "B-b-b-b-but what?" The ghost walked over to the stars and picked each of them up, and proceeded to place them into these slots on the odd machine. I then said, "This reminds me of when we found out about Grubba's energy sucking machine..."

When the machine was switched on, another light appeared. We then saw ourselves in what looked like Toad Town, but it looked like it was anhiliated by an atomic bomb, or something more powerful... There were deep fissures in the ground, thick, black clouds covered the sky, and the buildings were decimated. The once glorious Castle Toadstool, AKA Peach's Castle, looked like it went through major re-modeling... It had purple spires, and the outside walls were black. The sparkling water was now lava. I feared that that machine, whatever it was would be what Bowser needed to finally win. But the feeling about this new castle seemed different than that of Bowser's Castle... It seemed more evil. It even seemed poisonous to look at.

Meriee was so terrified, she jumped into Zane's arms for comfort. I then said, "What the Hell!? What happened here!?" Zane then said, "The visions of Bowser possesing the Star Rod was no where as terrifying than this! Not even the visions I had depicting the Smithy invasion about a month after Mario restored the Star Rod where as terrifying either! Hell, even the ones about the Shadow Queen's rebirth were less scary!"

Suddenly, we heard wicked laughter that sounded like it could've come from the devil himself. We then saw a cloaked figure with a creepy looking staff holding his hand into the air. What we saw was terrifying: We saw ourselves along with all our families and friends being tortured in some energy field! We even saw Bowser and his underlings as well as K. Rool, Scurvy, the ghost scientist and many other people we've met, both good and evil, being slowly and painfully killed by this madman!

Vivian quickly buried her face into my chest as she cried the hardest she ever did in her life. I couldn't help but shed a few tears either. I then said, "What in the fucking hell is going on!? If this is some sort of vision, what is it implying? That all the efforts to protecting the ones we care about as well as our homes has been nothing but a waste!? I don't care what the hell this so-called 'vision' says, I'm not letting it happen!"

Zane then said, "I'm with you. There's no way I'm sitting down either!" Vivian then said, "When I went to bed, I wanted to dream about our future together! This is not the future I want!" Meriee then said, "No one would want this future. It's not just us, the entire world could be destroyed if we let this happen!" I then smiled, then said, "Ok, tomarrow, we get the next Crystal Star. We head off for Nimbus Land next. I gave the royal family of Nimbus Land the Crystal Star for safekeeping. The king is not only a friend, but a big fan of my brothers and I. His son, Mallow, will also be glad to see us again after so long."

Looking back to the horror behind us, I said, "When we wake up, we tell everyone this nightmare. It would be better to let them know so we wont be yelled at if we were to keep it secret." Meriee then said, "Agreed. I hope morning comes soon..."

I woke up, and saw the clock only read 2:34 AM. It would be tough to get back to sleep, so I went downstairs to find something to knock myself out with. I heard someone come up to the door, and I saw Vivian in a pink nightgown. I then said, "I see your awake after that nightmare." She then said, "After seeing that, I didn't feel safe being on my own..." I then said, "I know. To be honest, I was going to head to the castle to pick you up. I felt you'd rather not be alone right now."

Vivian smiled, then said, "I'm glad we think alike." She kissed me on the cheek. That's when I said, "I was about to make some tea to calm my nerves. Want any?" Vivian said, "I am a bit thirsty." I prceeded to get the tea ready. That's when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I saw it was Mario. When he saw I was up, and that Vivian was here, he said, "What's going on? It isn't already 7:30 is it?" Vivian then said, "No, it's only 2:37." Mario then said, "Then why are you two up? We got a lot to do over the next couple of days."

I then said, "It's a long story, and I'd rather tell you in the morning. And by that I mean when everyone's up. Vivian and I both had a terrible nightmare, and we're trying to calm down a bit before going back to bed. Vivian wants to stay the night with us however." Mario then said, "Ok, I understand. What about this nightmare though? You hadn't had a single nightmare in your life." I then said, "I'll tell you the details when we all are wide awake. But for now, all I'll say is that it's very importent that everyone hears this. Peach, Daisy, Luigi. Everyone, got it? It concernes the Crystal Stars. This nightmare was shared by me and Vivian, as well as Zane and Meriee. It was so terrifying Vivian came from the castle to be with someone she's comfotable around."

Mario then said, "Oh my, that is serious... Ok, we'll talk in the morning. Could you give me some of that tea? I'll need something to help me get back to sleep." After handing out the tea, Mario went back to his room. Since he and Luigi shared a bunkbed, and since he slept in the top bunk, he had to refrain from waking Luigi up when he went back upstairs. I then said, "I know I said that my bed was too small for two people, but in this case it wouldn't be right for either of us to be alone after what just happened." Vivian nodded, then said, "I was thinking the same thing..." She nearly broke down in tears, but she fought them back because now that she was with me and my brothers, she no longer had anything to fear.

After finishing the tea, we went to my room and got into bed. I went to sleep instantly. A moment later, I felt Vivian's arm wrap around me as if I was a giant teddy bear. I felt this was just what she needed.

To be continued...

* * *

Crow: This chapter was truly inspiring, I'd say.

Me: I've been tooling with the idea in my mind since Servo used the Super Mushroom to clobber Bowser. However, much of it didn't work right, until Grantz let me use Zane. Thanks a lot Grantz, you helped save this story!

Servo: Yeah, as a thank you I wanna give you something. I was gonna keep this, but I found these awesome Super Mario boxer shorts!

Me: I don't know if he'd like that gift Servo...

Zane: Yeah, it's weird enough you collect underwear, but to go and give it out as a present?

Servo: Oh shut up. Here Grantz, enjoy! (sends Grantz the boxers through Grantz's E-Mail slot)

Me, Crow, Zane: --'


	20. Kingdom in the Clouds

Me: Time for a new update. Here's some info for- (someone knocks at the door) Wha? Since when do I get visitors in the Author's Booth?

Crow: I'll get it. (opens door. A young girl is standing in the doorway) Hey, did anyone call about a missing kid?

???: I'm not missing, thank you very much. For your information, I came here to see Zane. My name's Ace, and I'm Gantz Gun's newest assistant author.

Me: I thought you looked familiar. I heard that you were intent on seeing him at least once, so I guess it'd be ok.

Zane: Sorry I'm late. Servo was taking his sweet time leaving his apartment.

Servo: Shut up.

Ace: OMG! Zane!!!!!!

Zane: Um? Do I know you?

Me: Ace, please calm down a bit. Zane, this is Ace, she's your boss's newest assistant author. She's also a big fan of yours.

Zane: Ah, pleased to meet you. (shakes Ace's hand)

Ace: HE TOUCHED MEEEEEEE!!!!!! Ahem... Sorry about that... I came to ask why you're hanging around here? Gantz told me you're part of NUTCASE's story.

Me: Oh yeah, you see Gantz wanted to see if I was willing to let him let me use Zane for the story. I'm always up for mixing things up, and Zane's personality was quite similar to my OC, Clayton Mario as well as Crow over there. This made working with him a lot easier, and needless to say accepting Gantz's offer really helped me out in a recent chapter. I also let him use my OCs Clayton and Waclay for his story if he wanted to. They've yet to show up obviously.

Ace: I see, thanks for clearing everything up.

Servo: I heard someone caused you some trouble earlier. All day there's been a lot of talk about an explosion here.

Ace: I was called ugly by one of the other assistant authors under Gantz's employment.

Me: I think I have a fairly good idea who that was... Anyway, enough of all that. What I was about to say was is that for part of this chapter to make sense to anyone, they need to have seen the MST3K movie (Which the average MST3K fan would dub it a deluxe version of the normal show made for theaters). The movie shown during this instalment to the series was the 1955 Universal Studios classic, This Island Earth. This 'episode' of the series was done I think during season 6, though the set looked the same as season 5. Like most of the other episodes of MST3K, this one can be viewed at and is an episode I recommend viewing as it has some funny memorible sketches, and Mike Crow and Servo riff on their movie's own credits (lol). It might be a good idea for those who haven't seen it to watch it now to save confusion when this chapter starts. The MST3K theme song I put in is from the early days of the Mike era on the show, (the latter half of season 5-season 7) as it fits in with the movie itself. Enjoy! Oh, Ace before I forget: Since your here, you've got front row seats for todays chapter.

Ace: YAHOOOOO! THANKS!

* * *

Chapter 18: Kingdom in the Clouds 

**Zane's POV**

"And that's what happened last night everyone." I had just gotten done explaining the dream from last night to the team with Clay's help. Vivian and Meriee didn't want to come as they wanted to forget the dream by any means nessesary. Everyone was shocked, frightened, and saddend at the same time. Crow then said, "I guess the new prank I cooked up wouldn't be very funny right now..."

Mario then said, "Well, at least Nimbus Land wont be so hard to deal with. The Crystal Star Clay hid there is protected by the royal family themeselves. Since me, Luigi, Peach, and Clay have ties with them, we can get it with no trouble at all." Clay then said, "And we should get going now. It may be safe for now seeing as Bowser's Doomship is out of commission, and Bowser's other warship the Koopa Cruiser is still under repairs, but we can't risk that star not being under our watch. The Crystal Star can cause an explosion much like that of a super nova! It was my main weapon against the Shadow Queen, and God forbid it should ever fall into Bowser's hands!"

Peach then said, "We can take my private jet to get to Nimus Land in no time, we got to go!" We followe Peach to her plane, and upon seeing it Crow said, "You know, there is such thing as too much pink..." We ignored him as we went inside the plain.

**Joel's POV**

Boy, talk about heavy... I gotta think of a way to cheer everyone up, otherwise we wont exactly finish this little journey with a happy ending. That's when Crow said to me, "Hey Joel, I got a great idea! I know how we can lift everyone's spirits!" I then said, "What is it Crow?"

Crow then said, "Well, Cambot should have all those times on the SOL saved into his memory banks, right?" I nodded, then Crow said, "Well, I figured that all the jokes and funny things that happend during those times when we watched a movie would help everyone's spirits! Sure the movies were terrible, but the jokes we threw at them saved our lives hundreds of times! I bet it would help everyone to watch some of our 'home movies', if you catch my drift."

I then said, "That's a pretty good idea Crow. We did have fun during those movies, I'm sure watching us tear those movies apart would help cheer them up." Crow then said, Ok, I'll go tell Cambot." Crow then ran off excitedly. A few minutes later, we all were in our seats, getting ready to take off when Cambot got the movie set up. He then said to our Mushroom Kingdom pals, "Ok, what you are all about to see is a home movie which I recorded into my memory banks from the times Me and my friends used to live on the Satilite of Love. We figured that the goofy antics we got into on a daily basis when we watched crappy movies would help you guys, so here we go. Our in-flight movie is This Island Earth!"

Mario then said to Peach, "Luigi and I remember seeing this movie with our parents back in Brooklyn. It's a pretty good movie." Just before the movie started, Servo said, "Turn down lights where applicable." The lights in the plane were turned off. Then Crow said, "By orders of the captain, the Fire Marshal, and the Board of Health, there will be no smoking during this flight OR movie." Then we heard theme music start playing.

_**In the not too distant future, somewhere in Deep 13**_

Servo then said, "We decided to play one of the songs written for the intro for the show based upon our lives guys."

I then heard Diddy Kong say, "Catchy tune."

_**The evil Dr. Forrester was hatching a nasty scheme**_

Daisy took one look at the mad scientist and said, "THAT'S DR. FORRESTER!? He looks like he escaped from the circus!"

Me, Mike, and the robots laughed at this comment.

Then Clay said, "His evil scheme was to rid the world of all hairstyles until his was the only one left."

Everyone began laughing so hard, we nearly had heart attacks (or in Brain Guy's case, a stroke).

_**He hired a temp by the name of Mike, just a regular joe he didn't like**_

Clay then said, "What an ass..."

_**His experiment needed a new test case, so he knocked him on the noggin, and shot him into space!**_

Mike then said, "Yeah, I still feel a little pain from that hammer he used..."

_**I'll send him cheesey movies, the worst I can find! (lalala!)**_

Luigi then said, "But then Beetoven called, and wanted his hair back!"

_**I'll make him sit and watch them all, and I'll monitor his mind! (lalala!)**_

Cambot then said, "You have no idea how uncomfortable I was being used to keep tabs on the guys..."

_**Now keep in mind that Mike can't control where the movies begin or end. **_

Zane flatly said, "That sucks."

_**He has to keep his sanity with the help of his robot friends!**_

Servo then began yelling, "Finally, the best part of the song!!!!!!"

_**Robot Roll Call:**_

_**Cambot (Your on!)**_

_**Gypsy (I'm a star!)**_

_**Tom Servo (Hello there!)**_

_**Crooooooooow! (That's one "o"...)**_

_**If your wondering how they eat and breath, and all those science facts, keep in mind it's just a show, and you should really just relax!**_

_**Oh, Mystery Science Theater 3000!!!!!!!!! (guitar riff)**_

Clay then said, "Sound effect courtesy of Jimmy Hendrix."

We all began laughing at this. Clay's joke was perfect, and well placed.

After the opening theme ended, the actual show began. We saw Mike running on a giant hamster wheel to keep in healthy condition, and as the movie wore one we saw many insane things going on from one of Crow's escape attempts, Mike destroying the Hubble Space Telescope, and Servo getting his head blown off.

When they watched the film This Island Earth, it gave the people of the Mushroom Kingdom a look into what the Real World was like (to an extent seeing as the movie took place during the 1950's).

After we finished watching the movie, we pulled into Nimbus Land International Airport. It was time to meet the Nimbus Royal Family to obtain the Crystal Star. Mario said, "Leave this to me, Luigi, Peach, and Clay. We'd let you come along, but such a large group may look suspicious to the gaurds."

We watched as Mario, his brothers, and Peach walked up to the gaurds to explain their reasons for visiting the royal family. After a few minutes, the gaurds escorted them into the castle. Until they came out, we had to wait for the good word.

To be continued...

* * *

Ace: It was kinda short, but the jokes were good. 

Me: Well, this was a filler chapter. The final joke in the song was inspired by HobbesLuigi from his MST3K fic where he's currently riffing this very story.

Ace: An MST3K fic getting MSTied? That's a new one.

Crow: Yeah, that's why it proved so irresistable for NUTCASE to ask ol' HobbesLuigi to add his own handywork to it.

Zane: Wow, Clay's joke regarding the hairstyles was perfect!

Servo: Man, I wanted to say that joke!

Clay: Sorry Servo. You snooze, you lose!

Ace: As much as it pains me to say, I have to leave. Being a new assistant author for Gantz means I can't be around here unless he says it's ok.

Zane: Heh, don't worry. Gantz still needs me for his story, so we'll still be able to see one another.

Clay: And I should be in Gantz's story sooner or later. So far, I hadn't recieved any word about when I'm coming in. Heck, I don't even know if I even have a major role in his story yet.

Vivian: Don't worry, whatever role you have you'll do fine.

Me: Wow, Vivian certainly gets around. Anyway, R&R everyone. Sorry this chapter was so short.


	21. Return of the Prince

Me: Hey, paisanos! It's time for Mario Science Theater 3000!!!!!

Servo: (Pulls out a stereo which plays the Super Mario Bros. Super Show theme)

Crow: Sorry folks, we've been wanting to do this joke for a while!

Zane: Didn't see that one coming, that's for sure.

Me: Anyway, this chapter involves the meeting between the Mario brothers and Peach, and the king and queen of Nimbus Land. I also decided to let Mallow into the cast of heroes, so we've got another weather magic user in the group. The othrs being Clay and Luigi with their ice and lightning powers if anyone's forgotten. The title for this chapter was inspired by the final instalment of the Lord of the Rings series, and for the fact Mallow joins the team. I've even asked him to be another Assistant Author, so welcome the future ruler of Nimbus Land, Mallow!

Mallow: There's no need for the big introduction guys... Anyway, please enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 19: Return of the Prince

**Mario's POV**

After walking in the Nimbus Palace for a few minutes, we found the throne room. It's been some time since we were here last, so we got lost a couple of times in the maze-like hallways. Luckelly, the gaurds were kind enough to point the right way. When we spoke to the king and queen, they were obviously delighted to see us again. The king in particular was overly excited, and the queen said, "Dear, please behave yourself!" The king said, "Oh yes, pardon me... What brings you to Nimbus Land today my friends?"

I then said, "Well, we don't know if you've heard the latest news going on back on the ground, but there's trouble in the world again." The queen said with a concerned tone, "Oh my, that Smithy creature didn't come back, did he?" Luigi then said, "Oh no, far from it, your majesty! Do you remember the star-shaped jewel Clay brought up here a while back?" The two monarchs nodded, and the queen said, "Yes, we have the strongest troops gaurding it after what Clay told us about how dangerous the gem was."

Clay then said, "I guess that means you still have it, I hope?" The king then said, "Yes, we still have it. Is something wrong?" That's when Peach said, "You have to let us have it! Bowser's after the seven Crystal Stars so he can take over the world!" The king then said, "What!? That koopa is STILL causing mayhem after he helped destroy that monster, Smithy!?"

Clay then said, "No offense, but you guys need to get out of the castle more. Since the Smithy invasion, Bowser has polluted a tropical island, humiliated himself in public trying to do his usual evil schemes, AND has ordered one of his goons to trap Mario, Luigi, and I inside paintings." We then all explained the events that had occured so far. The king and queen then spoke to one another in private for a moment.

When they turned back towards us, the queen said, "In the intrest of the safety of our people, and the whole world, we'll give it back." The king nodded, then said, "Yes, we can't have that fool Bowser get his hands on this kind of power now, can we? It was bad enough he had the Star Rod!" I then said, "Just tell us where to go, and we'll be out of your hair." The king then said, "I asked Mallow to aid in protecting the Crystal Star in case the gaurds should fall to an intruder. He also has the key to the vault where it's kept with the rest of our family's treasures." The king called one of the gaurds, and asked him to find Mallow. After a few minutes, the gaurd returned with Mallow next to him.

Mallow certainly has changed in a few years. Aside from the fact he was older, he wore a blue cape and a small gold crown to show he was royalty. He also wore blue and white striped pants which were a big change from his light blue shorts he once wore. Aside from that, he didn't seem all that different. When he saw us, he said, "Mario, Clay, Peach, Luigi! I'm so glad to see you guys again!" Before we could talk about how things were going in our lives, I said, "Mallow, we need you to give us a hand. Your dad says you're in charge of gaurding the Crystal Star Clay hid here."

Mallow then said, "Yeah, that's right. Is something wrong?" Clay then said, "Long story short, strange robots came into our world then became our friends, Bowser showed up to cause trouble with one of the other Crystal Stars, now we're in a race to get them before he does!" Mallow knew this was a tense situation, then he said, "Say no more. Follow me!" We followed Mallow down the halls to the vault the king had mentioned. Mallow then said, "I had a feeling that you guys may need to get the star again someday, so I cast a special spell to prevent anyone other than me, my family, or my friends from etering the vault. The spell also keeps out those who try to mask evil or selfish intent from entering."

Peach then said, "Can you teach me how to use that spell?" We all chuckled at this. When we entered, we saw a whole array of things inside the vault. There was money, obviously, but there were some more sentimental things here too. Pictures of close friends and family, awards, various toys and other things also filled the room. I then said, "This looks almost like Clay's room, minus the scads of gold and jewels laying everywhere." Mallow then said, "With mom and dad the way they are, you can understand why they feel this stuff is importent enough to be in here."

I glanced at a nearby photograph, and saw that the scene in the picture was when we rstored order to Nimbus Land so long ago. In the picture, I saw myself making my famous V sign.

Luigi was simply waving at the camera.

Clay had his trademark smirk and had his arms folded across his chest.

Peach had a hand on my shoulder as she had a gentle smile on her face.

Mallow himself was smiling as much as one could, as he was overjoyed to have met his parents finally. Plus, having found out he was a prince made him all the more happy since he knew when he came home for good, he'd be possibly the greatest hero in all the history of Nimbus Land.

I also saw the figure of our old paisano, Geno. Technecally he wasn't a true person. He lacked a physical body since he was in reality, a spirit. He took the form of a popular children's toy simply named Geno. The spirit adopted the name as his true name was way too hard to pronounce. There were some cases I wished he didn't have to go so soon after Smithy was destroyed. The kid who owned the Geno doll was kind of sad that Geno left without saying goodbye, but realized he must have had many importent duties to perform wherever he originally came from.

It still puzzled me as to why Bowser was willing to be a good guy for once when Smithy invaded. Of course as we all know he was doing it to simply secure his intrests, but he was still a big help. There's something I thought I'd never hear myself say, let alone think. In this picture, he was roaring triumphantly as one would expect the overgrown box turtle to do. At least he was polite enough not to shoot flames into the air when he did. After these events were done and over with, I had hoped perhaps Bowser would have changed for the better, but sadly it didn't.

Also in the picture were other friends of ours who pledged their alligence to us to help wipe out Smithy. There were our friends Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Bow, Watt, Sushi, Lakilester (or as he preffered, Spike), and Krunch. These guys were of great help when we took the Star Rod from Bowser, and they wanted to help us out again. Bowser's kids even helped us as the original seven Koopalings were there.

Finally, Mallow came up with the next Crystal Star. He then said, "Guys, I want to ask you something." Peach then said, "Yes Mallow, what is it?" Mallow handed me the star, then said, "After hearing about what's been going on back in the Mushroom Kingdom, I have to come along to help! My parents said that I was more than welcome to leave Nimbus Land to visit you guys whenever I wanted, or to help you guys when you needed it!"

Peach then said, "But your people need you! What if Bowser attacks when you're not here!?" Mallow then said, My parents said that was a risk they were willing to take. They said as long as I'm ok, they don't care what happens to themeselves! The people also understand this too, as see me as like a big brother after what happened during the Smithy invasion! Besides, someone has to inherit the throne! What happens to a kingdom without a ruler? Nothing but trouble, that's for sure! As long as I'm still alive, that's all that matters to my people and my parents! If Bowser attacks, we'll save them: simple as that! When compared to Smithy and his goons, Bowser's a big pushover!"

Clay clapped, then said, "Nicely put. I can see a great king in the making here. I say he comes along."

I then said, "His abilities saved us before, so what's to say it wont happen again? Welcome aboard Mallow!"

Peach then said, "If Mario thinks it's ok, then I do too. It'll be great to be working with you again Mallow!"

Luigi then said, "I agree. Besides, even if I didn't you'd still come anyway seeing as I'd be outvoted. It's great to have you back paisano!"

Mallow looked as he was about to cry, and I then remembered that when he cries, it rains. Of course, we were inside, so there was no need to be concerned. Mallow held his tears back, and said, "Ok. As Geno would put it, 'Let's get this show on the road!'"

We left the vault with the Crystal Star in hand. We spoke to the king and queen, and told them Mallow's decision. The king said, "Son, it's been to long since you've been on the road last. This time, I wish for you to stay out there as long as you want before returning home. You've done a lot of great work in keeping the kingdom in good condition, and I feel you deserve a break."

The queen then said, "Though you may want to leave your royal garments behind and put on something more ordinary so you'll be more comfortable while fighting. I saved your old clothes in case you'd be leaving on another adventure." She went to a nearby closet and pulled out a pair of comfy-looking shorts. I recognized them as the same pair Mallow wore when we first met him. Mallow went to a neary restroom to change. When he came out, he said, "Thanks mom, thanks dad. Don't worry, I'll be fine!" We then left the castle to get back to our plane and the others.

While on the plane, Cambot was readying another movie for the trip back. There, Mallow got to know all of the new faces he never got the chance to meet when he worked with us last. After getting enough info on everyone, Cambot said, "Ok, our next movie is one from our earliest days on board the SOL, Pod People.

I heard Joel say, "Oh joy. This movie was really dumb." Servo then said, "Listen guys, this movie's kinda confusing, so try to keep up." We sat back, and watched the next film as we flew back to Toad Town."

To be continued...

* * *

Crow: Oh god, Pod People. Who's idea was to show THAT piece of 90's trash on the flight home!?

Zane: I think it was NUTCASE's idea. It's his fanfic after all.

Me: Actually, Servo gave me the idea. I was originally gonna show Overdrawn at the Memory Bank, but Servo told me the painful reprecussions of showing a movie that nearly destroyed the reputation of PBS.

Zane and Mallow: WHAAAAT!?

Servo: Yes, it's true. The god awful piece of crap that was Overdrawn at the Memory Bank was concieved, written, filmed, and ultimately aired as a network premier movie on PBS. Luckelly, it was only aired at one station, and not nationwide when originally released to the public. To make things worse, this movie (if you could consider this foul demon from the tenth level of Hell a movie), nearly tarnished the career of an otherwise great actor, who sadly is no longer a part of this mortal coil... PBS is supposed to air quality programming that is educational and pleasing to all viewers. Shows like Sesame Street, NOVA, and all the other kids shows and other educational programs are to help broaden mankinds understanding of the world!

Crow: Yeah, plus there're British sitcoms on every weekend!

Servo: Yes, exactly right Crow. PBS has always been held in high regard for these wonderful shows, so it's heartwrenching to learn that this pitiful waste of resources, and peoples time had to show it's evil face. I for one speak for the whole population of the world when I say: PBS, shame on you!

Me: I agree with you quite a bit, but I think your not being entirely fair. The plot of the movie was pretty good, but they should've worked on it a bit more.

Servo: Say what you will, but until PBS apologizes for this monstrosity I will never trust them again!

Zane: I think someone needs his medication... (Servo does a double take)

Me: Agreed. Come on Servo, time to go to bed.

Servo: NO NO NO!!!! I'M NOT DONE RANTING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: (carries Servo away) R&R everyone!


	22. Banjo Threeie Part 1

Me: Update time! Not much to say other than that this is the first of several chapters in the Isle o' Hags, better known as the home of Banjo and Kazooie from Banjo-Kazooie, Banjo-Tooie, Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge, Banjo Pilot, and the upcoming Banjo Threeie for X-Box 360.

Zane: Since Rare's no longer with Nintendo, why put them in this fanfic?

Me: For one, I originally thought of using the Beanbean Kingdom as the place of hiding for the final Crystal Star, the Sapphire Star, and having Fawful try to revive Cackletta with it. The only problem I faced which would have ultimately ruined the whole ideais that I'm no good at trying to type/write/speak in broken English like Fawful does. Whoever wrote his lines in Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga, and Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time must have been a genius. I also applaude all other people who are able to write Fawful's colorful way of speaking. I wish I could be as random. The other reason is that many Banjo-Kazooie fans see that since the bear and bird duo started outon the N64, that they should have stayed. Plus, BK have ties to the Mario series as well. They may not be as strong as the Donkey Kong series, but they still have ties nonetheless.

Servo: Wait a minute, how is it Mario and BK have ties to one another!?

Crow: Idiot: The bulk of Nintendo's franchises were spinofs of the old Donkey Kong arcade game! From Donkey Kong we get the Mario series, and the modern DK series. From the DK series we got the game Diddy Kong Racing which was the first apperance of Banjo. Finally, pair Banjo with a loud-mouthed bird, put in a witch, a near-sighted mole, a shaman who wears a skull mask, freaky multicolored creatures who seem perfectly capable of saving themeselves, a baby bear to play the part of the Damsle in Distress, and you've got Banjo-Kazooie.

Me: Well, that covers everything. Who knows, this info may inspire other authors to do something not done yet. On with the story! BTW, I call this chapter Banjo-Threeie for the hell of it.

* * *

Chapter 20: Banjo-Threeie Part 1

The Island of Hags: This unique island is home to many different enviornments which make up a very unique population. This island is also home to some lesser known heros named Banjo and Kazooie. Banjo's a kind and gentle bear with an overwhelming appitite for honey. Kazooie is a tomboyish, loudmouthed, and cynical bird who has a temper just as dangerous as her beak.

They're fame is mainly restricted to their home island due to the fact evil doesn't show it's face there very often. In fact, this has fueled their (or at least Kazooie's) desire to venture out into the outside world to beat up bad guys to become famous. Banjo however prefers the quiet, and doesn't mind the lack of action. But if a friend is ever in need, he shows just how dangerous a full grown Grizzly Bear can be.

One of Banjo's friends, Clayton Mario, hid a priceless jewel on the island: A Crystal Star. The star in question is the Sapphire Star. This jewel has the power to restore one's energy, as well as cancel out any negative effects like poisoning or black magic. Clay had to take grea care in hiding it as there were likely still monsters on the island who were trying to help revive their boss, Gruntilda. She was reduced to a skull after her last encounter with Banjo and Kazooie, and has been awaiting a chance to get back at the bear and bird as well as everyone else responsible for her downfall, which was pretty much the whole island.

If she were to find out about the Sapphire Star and it's power, she could restore her strength to maximum, and rain chaos upon the island again.

**Clay's POV**

Well, it's coming down to the end, as this is the final Crystal Star. Looking back, I'm kinda glad that Bowser decided to stir up trouble again. I was thinking about leaving Toad Town to see many of my friends who live outside the Mushroom Kingdom, but my busy schedual as a plumber prevented it. Sure, we had some close calls and a few scary situations, but above all this was one of my most enjoyable adventures ever. With these robots on our team, as well as Mike, Joel, Brain Guy, and Bobo, this proved to be very interesting. Then of course, there's the fact Vivian and I are finally together again, this time for good.

We decided to take Daisy's private ocean liner to get to the Isle o' Hags. Daisy heard great things about the seaside resort, Jolly Roger's Lagoon, and wanted to check it out. Goombella and Kooper also excited about this trip because they heard unconfirmed rumors that the mythical land of Atlantis was hidden somewhere inside the caves below the ocean's surface.

I noticed Zane was particularly interested in this island. When I asked him about it, he said, "Wll, after what you told me about this place, I've been wanting to explore every inch of this place. I've always been intereted in magic, and this place is very unique judging by your stories."

I then said, "Yes, this place certainly has a unique flavor to it. My friend Banjo explored the whole island a few years ago, and told me about the strange things here. There's a valley on the northern part of the island where dinosaurs roam freely like back at Dinosaur Land. There's the famous Jinjo villiage in the center of the island, a massive temple run by a famous mystic named Jiggywiggy."

Zane chuckled, then said, "Jiggywiggy? What is he, a dance instructor?" I began laughing too, then said, "To understand his name, you have to learn more about the island's history. Apparently, the island has these magical golden jigsaw pieces called jiggies scatered all over the island. In times of peril, they are used to restore the natural balance of the island. The jiggies were made in the image of Jiggywiggy's head, which somehow is in the shape of a jigsaw piece. No one knows why, and he's apparently been around for a very long time. Some say he's somehow achieved immortality."

Zane was greatly interested in this, and said, "How'd he do that?" I then said, "No one knows for sure. Some say he was blessed with it due to his great wisdom and generosity. I guess the good lord above saw how importent he may be someday, and gave him everlasting life in that regard so he can guide those worthy of the responsibility of protecting the island, and possibly the whole world."

Zane then said, "Say, would it be ok if I can break away from the team for a bit to just look around? I usually travel alone, so I'd like some time alone for a while. I'll be back to help find the star though." I shook my head, then said, "Sorry, but business before pleasure. The sooner we get that star, the better off we'll be. The Sapphire Star's power could restore the evil witch Gruntilda's former body and strength. Not only that, she could use it to mop up whatever damage we throw at her if she were to get it."

Zane then said, "Clay, you said yourself that Banjo and Kazooie took her down, and that she's nothing more than a skull! I also seem to remember you saying you tagged along for the ride because you were at the poker game that was interupted by Grunty's return, so you know that she can't cause trouble in her condition." I then said, "But she still has troops scouring the island looking for any means that can restore her body and power!"

Zane then said, "Then why'd you hide it here?" I replied with, "Another friend of mine on this island is a powerful shaman. He used his magic to ensure that the star wouldn't fall into evil hands. But one can never be too careful, so we gotta find him and warn him of a possible attack by Bowser. Or even one of Grunty's minions for that matter. Look, I'm sorry about the attitude. I'm still thinking about that nightmare from the other day."

Zane then said to me, "You aren't the only one..." I saw him look down at the floor, and he looked troubled about something. I figured it must have been the nightmare since I went and brought it up. But he also seemed to be a bit troubled about something else... Before I could ask him what the trouble was, we came into Jolly Roger's Lagoon.

The place changed quite a bit since my last visit. The local hotel and tavern, simply known as Jolly Roger's, had gone under remodeling. It was now three times as big, and appeared to be a four star resort hotel now. But it still had the same old rustic look it had to keep ahold of local tradition. There were new homes and other new businesses around too. I guess the town came upon a golden age of prosperity judging by the obvious development of the town.

We stopped by the hotel, and we saw a tall, lean frog dressed as a pirate with a permenant smile on his face behind the reception desk which doubled as a bar. I then said, "Hey, Jolly! It's been a while." The frog turned to us, and said in a goofy sounding voice, "Clay, is that you!? My it has been a long time! What brings you to my hotel and bar?"

Crow sat down on one of the stools and said, "Give me your hardest cider!" Mike pulled Crow back, and said, "No getting drunk right now." "Why not!?" Crow whined. Joel then said, "Two reasons: 1- we need to find the Crystal Star. We can't do that if we get wasted. 2- It isn't Happy Hour yet." Crow glanced at the schedual on the wall, and saw he had to wait for his drink. "Damn it!" Crow muttered under his breath.

Jolly then said, "It seems you kids need a place to stay for a while, so I'll just book you all some rooms for the night." Jolly got to work with the reservations, and gave us all keys for our rooms. I then decided to make a phone call to see if Banjo and Kazooie could help us out.

"I hope they hadn't moved from Spiral Mountain..." Finally, a familiar sqwaky voice say, "Hello? If this is another telemarketer, I'll-" Before the person could finish, I said, "Shut up for a sec Kazooie, I gotta talk to Banjo." The voice paused, then said, "Clay, is that you?" At that moment, I heard someone say 'Hand me the phone', and realized it was Banjo.

When he picked up the phone, he said, "Clay, good to hear from you again! What's new?" I then said, "I'll tell you later, but right now get Kazooie and Mumbo down to Jolly Roger's Lagoon." Banjo then said, "Ok, got it. Kazooie, get in the bag. I think we got another adventure!" I then heard Kazooie say, "About damn time! I thought I'd die of boredom!" Banjo then said, "Ok, see ya later Clay!" Banjo hung up the phone, and I returned to the others.

I then noticed Zane wasn't here. I then said, "Where'd Zane go?" Everyone looked around confused, as they saw that Zane seemed to vanish into thin air. I then said to myself, '(sighs) I guess he decided to go explore... Oh well, he did say he wanted to check things out for himself, he can probobly let us know if trouble's coming. I guess I can let it go.' I then said to the others, "Since Zane decided to pop out for a bit, I guess we should take his example and explore the town. Don't go too far though, I got some friends of mine dropping in, and we need to be back here later."

Everyone went off to do their usual thing. I could tell Goombella and Kooper were kinda let down about not getting to chek out the seafloor, but I told them we can do that once we get the star. I went to the nearby pawn shop, and saw it was still run by that gray weasle, Pawno. He looked at me, and said in a wheezy voice, "Ah, there's a face I hadn't seen in a while. Welcome my friend, feel free to look around."

As I looked around the store, I saw a number of antiques, including an old NES system! I then said to the old weasle, "Pawno you old coot, where did you find this!? It looks like it's in perfect condition too!" Pawno smiled, then said, "Ah you always had an eye for quality when you stopped by the shop all those years ago. Just so happens, someone had sold it to me last week. The problem was it was in pretty bad shape, so I knew I couldn't sell it. Luckelly, that crazy shaman, Mumbo Jumbo cast a spell to repair it to it's former glory! I tested it out, and it runs like new. It's as if it came right off the assembly line!"

My eyes lit up at this, and i said, "What games come with it anyway? Or do I have to buy them separately?" Pawno then said, "I tell you what: Since you're such a valued customer, I'll make you a special deal. The system is yours for fifty coins, and you get all the NES games that came with for free. Normally a deal like this would cost the average consumer two to three hundred coins with all this stuff in mint condition. Since the merchandise was damaged originally, I had to lower the price out of fairness. Plus, an antique system such as this isn't seen every day in other specialty shops."

Before I gave him my money, I saw a beautiful ruby and gold necklace. I then said, "Where'd that come from?" Pawno then said, "Oh that? A friend found it and gave it to me to sell. It's a very well made necklace. Why do you ask?" I then said, "Well, my girlfriend, who's traveling with me now, would really like that necklace." Pawno smiled, then said, "Ok, I'll give you the system for fifty coins. The games as well as the necklace are free of charge."

I looked at him suprised, and then he said, "For whoever fell for you, and you likewise, she must be very special. Go ahead and just take it. No fur off my back." I handed him the money for the system, and I placed it along with the games into my bag. I put the necklace in my pocket for now. I then said, "I owe you Pawno, thanks!" Pawno chuckled, and said, "Just doing my job matey!"

After leaving the shop, I went back to the hotel. Banjo and Kazooie came in shortly after along with Mumbo Jumbo, the skull-masked shaman. After a few minutes of talking, we decided to let Mumbo lead the way to the Crystal Star, as I gave him the star to hide it. Before we left the hotel, I called Vivian back, and gave her the necklace. I knew she'd like it as I remember how much she loved Flurrie's necklace when I first met her.

Vivian took it, and said, "How much did it cost!?" I then said, "That's the beautiful part about it! The guy who ran the place gave it to me as a gift when I told him about how I had a girlfriend. I also found an old school NES system, which he also included a mess of games and that necklace for no charge, other than the price for the system itself."

Vivian then gave me a bone crushing hug. When she let go, she took my hand and ran at full speed to catch up to the others, dragging me along. As we continued, we went through a thick forest near Jinjo Villiage. We were getting concerned about Zane at this point, as he'd been gone for about four hours now, and he was no where to be seen. Mumbo then said, "Place where Mumbo hide star up ahead."

We then found a Warp Pipe, and Mumbo said, "Pipe lead to special place. This where Sapphire Star lay." I peered into the pipe, and said, "Well, here goes nothing. Here we go!" I jumped into the pipe to find the next Crystal Star.

To be continued...

* * *

Crow: Wow, an NES!? Those things are rare! Clay certainly got a great deal there.

Servo: And it certainly was nice that Pawno gave that necklace to Clay for free.

Me: I'm not done yet updating, as I've got part two coming up soon! R&R!


	23. Banjo Threeie Part 2

Malow: Things are really heating up, aren't they?

Zane: It should. The story's almost over. Once the final star is cllected and Bowser'splans are ruined, that is.

Me: Several interesting points for this chapter before we get started: First, the pipe Mumbo leads the gang to transports them to a challenge where the Sapphire Star rests. To be more exact, it's a throwback to the classic special stages from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 where you had to collect rings while avaoiding bombs to bag a Chaos Emerald.

Crow: NUTCASE went and added a special stage mainly because he's been playing a lot of Sonic games lately to try to combat boredom. He substituted rings with coins, and the spoked bombs with Bob-Ombs to make the special stage fit in with the Mario formula. Of course, the prize is the Sapphire Star.

Servo: The challenge is to see if the Mario brothers can collect a total of five hundred coins while running at high speeds in a giant pipe. The look of the special stage itself is similar to the ones seen in Sonic Heroes, just so you know.

Me: Oh, before I forget: This chapter ties in with Gantz Gun's oneshot story Friendly Chat? since during his exchange with his co-authors, he said it should help inspire the next chapter to this fic. Those curious about what I mean, read his story first before readingthis chapter.

* * *

Chapter 21: Banjo-Threeie Part 2

**Clay's POV**

When traveling through the pipe, it somehow expanded in size, and the walls of the pipe changed in apperance. I looked like I was in a giant glass tube, and there was an odd song playing in the background. I then saw the Sapphire Star zoom past my head at high speed! I watched as it zoomed through the odd tunnel, and I then thought out loud, "Finally, something interesting!" Suddenly, Mario and Luigi dropped in behind me. I then said, "I was wondering when you two would drop in."

Mario then said, "No time to talk! Let's get that jewel!" Luigi then said, "No argument there, let's go!"

We ran after the Sapphire Star as fast as I could. Along the way, I picked up coins which seemed to allow me to get closer to the Sapphire Star. The three of us continued picking up coins, and were about to grab the star when a Bob-Omb slammed into me causing me to drop a quarter of all my coins. The Star zoomed ahead of us, and I saw more Bob-Ombs headed our way.

We jumped, sidestepped, and ducked under each one until I retained all of my lost coins, plus extra. Luigi dashed ahead, then grabbed the star, and was teleported out with us following shortly after.

**Vivian's POV**

We've been waiting about half an hour for Clay and his brothers (Who went in in case he needed help) to get out of the pipe. Mumbo explained that he used a new spell he learned to send the Sapphire Crystal Star into a special realm where you had to complete a special task to obtain the jewel. He said this was inspired by one of his favorite video games which starred a blue rodent that could run at impossible speeds for a creature of it's kind. I forgot the name of the game, but it's seems pretty interesting. Clay loves video games, so I figured I'd ask him if he knew anything about this. But right now was not the time to worry about games.

Suddenly we heard a loud scream, followed by a call for help, and I recognized it as Zane's voice! Suddenly, Zane charged out of the bushes, covered with dirt and scratches. He then said, "We have to run! Let's get the hell outta here!" Before we could ask what was going on, we heard this horrible screeching roar. Goombario then said with fear in his voice, "No way, that can't be what I think it is!"

Suddenly, a black creature lept from the bushes. It looked like some kind of deformed Yoshi with a shark-like head...

Goombario then yelled, "V-v-v-v-v-vel-l-lociraptor!!!!!!!" Kazooie then said, "Vello-WHAT!?" Goombario then said, "No time to explain: All I can say is we'd better run!" He was about to run off when the monster cornered Goombario, and bared it's fangs which looked like they were soaked with blood. Goombario was too terrified to fight back. Suddenly, a small green blur shot by and an explosion sent the monster colliding with a tree!

Kazooie then said, "Ya want another Bomb Omelette!?" I then saw her spit out an egg-shaped hand gernade at the monster once more, but the creepy dinosaur then jumped, and prepared to slash with what looked like a sword-like tail. Kazooie then spat out another grenade egg which sent the monster back once more. Banjo then charged in with his claws out, ready to kill this thing, but the monster swiped at Banjo with it's clawed hands. The force of the slash sent him into a tree, and then the monster began barking, almost sounding like a dog.

Suddenly, more of these things appeared! We were completely outnumbered, and we feared we were gonna die... The first creature, who was clearly the leader, was about to issue another order to attack us when a large turnip collided with it's head. The creature looked around. Obviously angred, and was about to roar out in anger. But when it opened it's mouth, another turnip was thrown into it's mouth, then it began to choke as it was trying to pull the Turnip out.

Then we all saw the Mario brothers charge in, and they each delivered a strong flying kick to the creature's chest. The monster flew through the air, and it's head collided with a rock. We heard a sickening crunch, then saw the monster's neck was bent at an odd angle, showing they had broken it's neck with that hit. Then Clay taunted the other monsters, who were very angry that their leader was killed. They charged at the three plumbers, but Mario pulled out a glittering golden star from his pocket. He then shouted, "IT'S TIME FOR PASTA POWER!"

Mario gave his two younger brothers each a high five, and star's magic was absorbed into their bodes. They then began glowing a variety of colors, but mostly gold. Goombario then said, "ALLRIGHT! They found a Starman!" The monsters tried attacking Clay first, but they all bounced off of him harmlessly. Clay then delivered a strong uppercut punch to the jaw of one of the monsters, then slammed it back into the ground with a downward swing. Mario jumped into the air and delivered a mid-air roundhouse kick to three more. Luigi rushed at the remaining two with his arms swinging in every direction.

Clay then noticed the tails of these creatures looked kinda like a sword. He then picked up an unconcious beast by the hands, and began swinging the monster's tail at each of the other monsters, severly wounding them with his unwilling weapon. After seeing the creatures all wounded, and some on the verge of death, the three brothers quickly finished them off by using a Fire Flower to burn the monsters into ash so they wouldn't cause any more harm.

Zane then said, "I am so sorry! I had no idea this would happen!" Mario then said, "Don't worry, we're not mad about you running off, but what the hell were those things!? They looked almost like the Velociraptors from Jurassic Park! Only, these things were uglier and a lot more vicious!" Zane siad, "I don't know. I was just minding my own business, and that thing appeared... I had a bad feeling about that thing, so I ran." Meriee then said to Zane, "That was the best thing to do. Thankfully those things wont be causing anymore trouble."

Zane looked like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown, as he was just as terrified as he was when we had that nightmare, if not more so. He also seemed troubled about something else too... I then heard Clay say, "Well, let's head back to Toad Town. Mario, Luigi, and I got the final Crystal Star, so we wont be needing to be hanging around here anymore. Besides, I think it's time we spoke with someone about these strange happenings. Something strange is going on, and I don't like being kept in the dark."

I then noticed Clay's hand wasn't holding anything. When I saw this, I said, "Clay, where'd the Sapphire Star go?" Clay looked at his hand, then did a double take as his eyes grew wide with shock. He then said, "WHA!!!? WHERE'D IT GO!?" Kooper then said, "Guys, look!" We looked to where Kooper was pointing, and saw a small, green, goblin-like creature running off with the Sapphire Star!

Kazooie then said, "OH CRAP! That's one of the Bony Crone's goons!" Most of us had confused looks on our faces, then Banjo said, "She mean's one of Grunty's troops! Let's get him!" We followed the monster that took the star, not knowing things were gonna get worse before they got better...

To Be Continued...

* * *

Me: I know killing those things was kinda extreme to most Mario fans, but would you rather they'd stay alive to make a meal out of some unfortunate bystander? Anyway, I had some fun with this chapter. The little monster that took the Sapphire Star is one of those booger-looking imps from Banjo-Tooie. If you've played the game, you'll know whatI mean.

Servo: Ok, it seems like Gruntilda's gonna make a comeback. Are you gonna do one of those idiotic gameshow numbers like Rare did for the series?

Me: That's for me to know, and for the readers to find out. Besides, I have to come up with a good gameshow title for it first.

Servo: You just handed out a spoiler...

Crow: It's expected that Grunty does a gameshow, it's tradition! Like the Chaos Emeralds for the Sonic Series, Rainbow Road for Mario Kart, slow loading times for a Sony game system, things like that.

Me, Zane, Servo, Mallow: (watches as angry Sony fanboys beat the hell out of Crow)

Me: Who let those fanboys in here!? (waves a Nintendo Wii controller at the Sony fanboys. Sony fanboys scream like little girls and run) Anyway, all I need to do is find a good name for a death-oriented gameshow that Gruntilda would try to pull.

Zane: How about Wheel of Torture?

Me: No, someone did that for a Banjo-Kazooie and Sonic the Hedgehog crossover a while back. Once I have an appropriate title, I'll make the next chapter. R&R!


	24. Who Wants to Save the Island? Part 1

Gantz: Thanks for inviting me and Ace to your account for this.

Me: It's no problem. We're friends and partners, right? Anyway, this new chapter has a special new twist to the first person perspective.

Servo: Yeah, we have both Banjo and kazooie doing this chapter, so it's pretty funny seeing these two yell at each other! Anyway, read on!

(everyone begins watching the show as they proceed to eat pizza, popcorn, and other party foods)

* * *

Chapter 22: Who Wants to Save the Isle o' Hags?

**Banjo and Kazooie's POV**

Kazooie: Well this is just great! We wouldn't be in this situation if Zane hadn't wandered off!

Banjo: Now now Kazooie, go easy on him. Anyway, for those who just came in, here's what happened: Mumbo finds where he hid the star, and that Zane guy get's attacked by these mutated dinosaurs. And once it's over, one of Grunty's goons waltzes up, and swipes the Sapphire Star!

Kazooie: If the hag gets that thing, we'll be in big trouble! That little pile of snot that took the star is going down! I flew out of Banjo's backpack, and was about to skewer the little demon with my Beak Bomb attack, but the little bastard somehow avoided my attack! I ended up crashing into a cliff, and got my beak stuck in the rock! I then heard Clay say, "Nice, assuming you wanted a concussion." I then said, "Shut the hell up and get me outta here!"

Banjo: (rolls eyes) Kazooie, try to watch your language. We have kids reading this too ya know.

Kazooie: This fanfic is rated T for Teens! Why are kids reading this!?

Banjo: They must have permission. Shut up because your breaking the fourth wall! Anyway, after Kazooie's near successful attack, the monster climbed up the path that lead to Cauldron Keep, which was Gruntilda's home before she moved to Spral Mountain several years ago. She's been up there ever since me, Kazooie, and Clay blew up her drilling mahine, the Hag 1. We nearly got into the castle after the monster ran inside, but he shut the gate. Luigi nearly had the monster when he lept into the air, but when the gate shut he slammed into the door face first.

Kazooie: Clay then began pounding on the door with his hammer, then I said, "Don't wear yourself out, ya hairless chimp! There's a switch behind the tower." Clay wasn't listening though... He kept pounding the door with his hammer. Then a small slot opened on the door, and the same monster peered out of it. It then pulled down an eyelid, and stuck it's tounge out at us! Clay then smiled smugly, and said, "You do kno your face can 'freeze' like that, right?" The monster kept up the face, obviously not buying the trick. Boy, big mistake. Clay hit the freak with an Ice Pucnh, freezing the goon in a block of ice, and it still had it's tounge sticking out with it's eyelid pulled down. I heard Crow and Servo break down with laughter after that.

Banjo: We finally get in thanks to the same switch that let us in the last time Clay, Kazooie, and I came here. When we entered the castle, Clay then said, "Why do I get the feeling that I'm forgeting something very importent?" Vivian then said-

Kazooie: (interuppts banjo by saying) "Knowing you, it'd be no suprise. Your memory's like a bucket full of holes!"

Banjo: KAZOOIE!!!!

Kazooie: What? Just stating the facts. A while back he said he forgot where he hid the Garnet Star for crying out loud!

Banjo: (grabs Kazooie by the neck, wraps tape around her beak, and ties her wings and arms together) From now on, this section will be told only by me. Anyway, what Vivian really said was, "What do you mean?" At that moment, there was some corney music playing. I then said, "Oh no... We're to late to get the star back it seems..." Princess Peach then said, "Why's that?" Kazooie then said, "Your about to find out..."

That's when the lights in the room came on, and we saw the same monster dressed up in a tuxedo, holding a microphone as he says, "Ladies and gentlemen. Victi- Er, Children of all ages, give a warm welcome to your hostess, the lovely Gruntilda!!!!!!" We then heard canned applause fill the room, and saw Gruntilda, back in her green-skinned, warty glory. Obviously due to the Sapphire Star taken from us.

Gruntilda said in her grating voice, "Thank you, thank you! Welcome to tonight's show everyone!" Zane then said, "What the hell is this!?" Gruntilda then said, "Oh, don't you know?" With the exception of Mumbo, Kazooie, Clay, and I, everyone shook their heads. Grunty then said, "Well, pull up a seat!" With a snap of her fingers, several podiums appeared, and we found ourselves chained to them! Luigi then shouted, "Hey, whaddaya think ya doin'!"

Grunty pulled on a rope, and a sign saying, 'Who Wants to Save the Isle o' Hags?' is revealed. Mumbo, Kazooie, Clay and I groaned in annoyance, while everyone else was confused as well as unnerved. Daisy then said, "A game show? Your wasting our time with a friggin game show!?" I then said, "She does this every time we try to fight her..." Grunty then said, "I bet your wondering how to play?" "No." Clay deadpanned. I then said, "Let me guess: You get two points for every right answer, and lose two points for each incorrect answer. If someone else guesses right after someone guesses wrong, they get one point. And finally, if we don't clear the set score within the time limit we die. Right?"

Grunty scowled, then said, "Almost, but not quite smartass! If you fail to answer a question correctly, you have to take a physical challenge of my choosing. Pass it, nothing happens. Fail, and well... Let's just say you'd all better have your wills written!" I glanced over, and saw Servo writing on a piece of paper entitled, 'My Last Will and Testiment'. Mike then said, "Servo, try to be a little more hopeful than that!"

Clay then said, "Whatever needlenose. Let's get this over with..." Grunty then said, "Ooops, I forgot to set the target score. Ok, once everyone get's ten points, you live, and you can get the Sapphire Star as your prize. Of course, we know that wont happen! Now, the first question! Were was the first Crystal Star fou-?" Crow buzzed, and said, "The Gold Star was found in the Goomba King's fortress!" Clay yelled, "CROW YOU IDIOT! You didn't let her finish!"

Grunty then said, "Damn! I can't believe he got that right! Luck, that's all it was!" Crow beamed at this, then Joel said, "Don't get cocky Crow." Clay then said, "Your lucky, allright. Next time, let her finish a question before answering. She could have ment where was the first Crystal Star found when I first searched for them." Crow realized his error, and said, "Yikes! Sorry about that. Don't worry, I wont mess up like that again."

Servo then said, "It's a good thing he did get it right. He's no good at physical challenges. Remember the time you got yourself caught in a double jo-" Crow then interrpted by saying, "Can we move on please!?" Grunty then said, "Why yes, I'll speed up your demise for you. Next question! How many times did one have to continuously jump to win the Monstro Town Super Jump Challenge?"

Luigi buzzed, then said, "Thirty times! I know because I won that contest, and I have the proof right here!" He then pulled out a scarf with a picture of Mario jumping. This was a limited edition Jump Scarf: A very rare stat boosting item if I recall. Grunty then said, "Lucky little... Ok, next!" She froze for a sec, then switched the card in her hand for a different one. Zane then said, "What was on the last one?" Grunty refused to answer, but Kazooie prodded by saying, "She's afraid to read a quiz card. How pathetic!"

Grunty fell for Kazooie's ego assault, and then said, "OK, YOU WANT THE QUESTION!? FINE!!!! What is my full name!?" Clay hit his buzzer, then said while at the same time trying to contain his laughter, "Gruntilda Winkybunion! HAHAHAHA!!!!! Soon everone fell down and began laughing hard. Crow then said, "Oh my God! Winkybunion!? So far your the only deranged lunatic I've ever felt sorry for in my life!" Servo then said, "Do her bunions have eyes!? Is that why she's called Winkybunion!?!"

Everyone began laughing harder now. Grunty then said angrily, "Shut the hell up!!!!!! Ok, I'm making these questions harder, and I'm also gonna raise the stakes a bit for laughing at me!!!!! With another snap of her fingers, she made all of the others except Kazooie disappear, then reappear inside a cage. The cage itself was positioned over a cauldron of boiling water!

Clay then noticed his backpack was lighter, and when he looked inside it, all of our Crystal Stars were gone! Grunty then said, "I hope you like the new gimmick I tossed in! If you win, you can not only have the Sapphire Star back, but also your other Crystal Stars!" She held out the other Crystal Stars, which she had magically removed from Clay's backpack She then continued by saying, "Now, Banjo and Kazooie: For every wrong answer you make, one of your buddies will be randomly selected for one of my physical challenges. Good luck, 'cause you'll need it! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!"

To be continued...

* * *

Me: That's the first of three new chapters. The other two will be posted Monday afternoon.

Ace: Wow, that was funny. You got Banjo and Kazooie's personalities perfectly.

Me: I've been playing their games for years, and it's as if I actually know them personally.

Crow: Winkybunion, I nearly forgot about that! That's hilarious!

Anyway, we gotta turn in for the night. It's 12:40 AM Central Time right now. We'll get the other two chapters up tomarrow. After that, it wont be long before the final fight!

Me: Ok, I got sleeping bags in the closet if you and Ace want to stay for the night, Gantz.

Gantz: Like to, but I can't. I've gotta work on new chapters for several of my fics.

Me: Oh yeah, nearly forgot about that. Oh well, never mind.

Ace: I'll stay here if Zane's staying.

Gantz: Ok, I think you've been hitting the romance a bit hard.

Ace: (is dragged out the door) WAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!

Me: Well, time for bed. R&R everyone... (yawns)


	25. Who Wants to Save the Island? Part 2

Ace: Start the chapter already!

Gantz: Settle down, will ya!? NUTCASE's still getting it ready. And go easy on the sodas!

Crow: Ok, this chapter's a bit short, but this along with the chapter we loaded last night and the one following up after this one will make up for it.

Servo: Grunty's first physical challenge takes place in this chapter, and you'll defenately be upset by who get's sucked into the game.

Me: Ok, it's ready now. Mallow, get the pizza out of the oven please.

Mallow: (brings everyone's pizza) Ok, let's get going.

Zane: (pushes the play btton)

* * *

Chapter 23: Who Wants to Save the Isle o' Hags? Part 2

**Meriee's POV**

It's not really like me to talk like this, but... Oh, this is no time to talk about my problems, we're in big trouble now! We have to rely on Banjo to answe all the questions on this despicable game to save us! I don't want to think about the chance of him losing... Grunty smiled sadisticly, then said, "Next question! Now, what number am I thinking of?" We all were like, 'What!?' when she asked that. Clay then yelled, "Yo, what the hell kind of question is that!?"

Grunty then said, "Shut up. Well fuzz face? What's your answer?" Kazooie, deciding to risk a chance yelled, "Seven!" Grunty then said, "Sorry, I was thinking one, as in I'm number one! You should have known that much, birdbrain!" I then hard Luigi say, "So much for seven being a lucky number..." I then said, "Hey, were's Peach?" Mario, Clay, Luigi, and everyone else's faces turned pale at my question. Then I realized poor Peach is the first victim of one of Gruntilda's sick games!

A large TV screen turned on, and we saw Peach in what looked like a giant beehive. Banjo said, "Oh no! Grunty, you wouldn't dare!" Grunty ignored Banjo, then said, "These six-legged fiends will hound you until you drop. You must defeat all of them within one minute!"

Suddenly, a swarm of giant bees called Zubbas came out of nowhere, and dive bombed the princess! Peach was able to dodge each bee, and was able to take out about four of them. She then pulled out a frying pan, and began knocking out more and more. She then switched the pan for a golf club, and was able to hit more than just one of the pesky insects at once. She bashed the last one before the timer hit zero. She then returned to the cage, completely worn out, but otherwise ok.

The Mario brothers told everyone to back away to give her room to breath after what happened. Mario then said, "When I get outta here, I'm gonna burn you at the stake!" He created a fireball in his hand to emphasize his point. Grunty then said, "Oh please. I put a barrier around me, so no projectile attacks can hit me. Save your strength for dying!"

Mario dispelled his flame, and calmed down. The last thing he needed was for Grunty to drop us all into the cauldron for his rashness. Gruntilda then said, "Ok, now that that's done. What are my sisters' names?" Kazooie said, "Brentilda, Blobbelda, and Mingella." Grunty then said, "Grrrr, I was hoping you'd forgotten Brentilda at least... Two points." Gypsy then said, "Don't worry Banjo. Only eight more points, and we're free!"

Gruntilda then said, "Next: What is Pi?" Banjo was about to answer, but Kazooie said, "A type of pastry!" Goombario then sarcastically said, "Oh great..." When Grunty said it was incorrect, Kazooie said, "Hey! The answer was right! I explanied what a pie was!" Clay then said, "Not p-i-e, moron! Pi! It's a math term you living featherduster!" Kazooie then said, "Woops, I never was good at math. Heh..." Clay then said, "Neither was I, but at least I can remember some of the terms!" After this comment, Clay vanished which ment he was Grunty's next target for abuse.

When the video popped back up, it looked like Clay was on another planet as the background looked like an asteroid. Suddenly, a small airplane appeared, and we heard Clay say, "Huh? A Tiger Track Island racing plane?" Grunty then said, "Yes, how observent of you. Meet your next, and last rival racer!" Clay looked behind him to see a foe he had hoped to never see again. He shouted, "WIZPIG!?!"

To be continued...

* * *

Ace: Awww, no fair!

Me: Hey, relax. I have the next chapter ready, just give me time to post it!

Servo: I wasn't expecting Wizpig to come back.

Crow: Why the hell is he called Wizpig anyway?

Zane: Well, he's a sorceror from outer space, so his name basically means "Pig Wizard". However, there have been a lot of jokes about his name.

Crow: What kind of jokes?

Servo: (whispers in Crow's audio receptors)

Crow: HE PE- (get's his beak clamped by Zane)

Zane: We're eating right now. Let's drop it.

Me: Thanks Zane. R&R!


	26. Who Wants to Save the Island? Part 3

Me: Ok, here's the conclusion to the Island o' Hags arc to the story. Here, Clay races Wizpig in a life or death race to the finish!

Ace: (is trembling with fear, and anxiousness)

Gantz: Ok, I'm cutting off the soda supply.

Ace: Nooooooo!!!!

Me: Anyway... The race will take place on that asteroid track where you race Wizpig for the final time in Diddy Kong Racing, so those who've made it that far will recognize the description of this track. Time to let the show begin!

* * *

Chapter 24: Who Wants to Save the Isle o' Hags? Part 3

**Clay's POV**

Ok, how did Grunty pull this off!? She somehow found Wizpig and brought him back from whatever planet he was banished to after I beat him in our last encounter! That wasn't what shocked me the most though: What really got to me was that Wizpig looked a little worse for wear. To be honest, he looked like he was just brought back from the grave as he had the sterotypical zombie look on him. Grunty's voice came over the PA system and said, "This race will be your last if you don't escape Wizpig's wrath!"

At that moment, Wizpig charged at me, but I jumped out of the way and dove into the nearby plane to get ready for takeoff. After turning the plane on, I quickly flew away to complete the lap before Wizpig could catch me. Wizpig suprisingly began flying after me without the aid of a rocket. I remembered he could hover a little bit, but I guess since he's a part of the undead that he can pretty much do anything now.

I zoomed away from numerous energy attacks Wizpig shot at me, and at one point I had to block one blast with an Ice Wave. Due to Wizpig's size, he had trouble navigating the narrow canyons of the meteor racetrack we were on, but he still kept following me closely. I then commented on his stubborness by saying, "He's no pig, he's a friggin' bulldog!" I had to shake him off somehow. I doubt since he's a zombie that ice would harm him. Then he began lunging at me with his mouth open. This freak was trying to eat me! I then thought, 'Screw trying to come up with a plan! Time to rely on instinct!'

When Wizpig charged again, I rolled to the left, then performed a loop once Wizpig charged after me a second time. Wizpig crashed into the wall, causing a boulder to crash onto him sending him into the dark clouds below. I continued flying towards the finish line from there. When I entered the tunnel, something forced it's way through the ground behind me. Then I saw Wizpig again! Now he looked even worse as he looked even grosser now than before. I quickly used a turbo boost to get away, but Wizpig began to match my speed.

We then entered this one room that had lasers shooting around everywhere. Since Wizpig was so focused on me, the lasers struck him repeatedly mutilating him further. I quickly exited the tunnel, and escaped the horrid fate Grunty had planed when I crossed the finish line. I re-appeared in the cage, completely out of breath.

I then got up after getting enough air, then said, "Ok, the game's over!" I froze the boiling water with my ice powers, then Zane used his Bomb's Away attack, which he had learned from Jinx in Monstro Town, to blow the door off the hinges. I'm glad I decided to freeze the cauldron first, otherwise Grunty would have sent us down before Zane could free everyone. Mario used a small fireball to melt the chain on Banjo's leg, then Zane charged Grunty and said, "Ok Bitchy Witchy! You're going down!"

Zane was about to unleash a Triple Kick, but Grunty knocked Zane back with a magic blast. She then said, "Fools, remember the shield I put up!?" Mario then said, "Yeah, we remember. You said it only worked on projectile attacks, did you not?" Grunty's face paled when she realized her mistake. Zane then rushed in and unleashed another Triple Kick and sent Grunty across the room until she crashed into the sign with the gameshow's title before hitting the ground. The sign toppled over and landed on top of her.

Before Zane could finish her off, the lights went out and we heard the voice of Gruntilda shouting in pain. A minute later, the lights came back on and we saw Gruntilda's body in a lifeless slump on the floor with slash marks everywhere. We then saw her ghost hovering nearby, and she said, "Damnit, I'm dead again! I don't know how you did it Banjo and Kazooie, but I swear I'll have my revenge!!!!!" She then flew out a nearby window, and dissapeared.

Luigi then said, "What the hell happened!?" I then looked at the slashes on Grunty's body a bit more closely and said, "Unless one of us here uses a sword of some kind, I doubt any of us did this to her." Goombario then ran up with a note which was written in red ink. I read the letter out loud: "We decided to let you live for now. Go ahead and take the Crystal Stars as they will be taken from you soon enough. Signed: The Dentes Rhohos"

I then noticed some of the ink dribbled down the letter a little too freely and realized it wasn't ink, but rather blood. Joel then said, "Dentes Rhohos? What the heck is a Dentes Rhohos?" Brain Guy then said, "The word 'dentes' is Spanish for teeth, and 'rhohos' is likewise for red. Both words put together mean 'Red Teeth'. Whoever killed Gruntilda apparently goes by this name."

Mario then said, "If that's the case, it's safe to assume there may have been more than one. Otherwise the letter would have said 'Red Tooth', not 'Red Teeth'." Luigi glared at Mario, suprised he was more concerned about use of grammer rather than the situation at hand, then said, "Never mind that! Let's get outta here before something else happens!"

I looked back to Zane and he seemed even more creeped out now than before. I threw away the letter, and said, "Luigi's right. we got the last star, so let's get back home and see if we can get Merlon to figure out the wierd crap that's been going on with us lately." I then said to myself, 'And then try to figure out why Zane's acting so odd...'

To be continued...

* * *

Gantz: Nice touch with the blackout. That helped with the suspense.

Me: Yeah, but I'm sure everyone who's red your fic up until know will easily put two and two together, thus kinda ruining it a bit.

Ace: (eye twitches)

Me: What's with her?

Gantz: She's still put off by creepy and gory things. I guess Grunty's death overwhelmed her a bit.

Me: Not to mention that race.

Zane: I'm not comfortable with all this unessesary attention...

Me: Then speak to Gantz about that, I'm only writing what he tells me about you. Anyway, R&R!


	27. Bowser's Plot

Me: I'm on a roll guys! This chapter, while although a filler, helps set things up for the grand finalle!

Servo: Again special thanks to Gantz Gun for giving us another idea to use.

Me: Yeah, we were kinda stuck on how to handle the final fight with Bowser until Gantz lent another hand.

Gantz: Not a problem.

Ace: It's kinda sad this stoy's ending so soon...

Me: You do know I'm writing a sequel, right?

Ace: No, I didn't know that!

Me: Strange, I thought I mentioned it at some point...

MMSB: Aren't you guys gonna introduce me?

Me: Oh yeah, sorry. Everyone, this is MMSB, a robot me, Crow, Servo, Zane, and Mallow built to house the AI that makes up the security system that gaurds Gantz Gun's Private Messenger room. MMSB in an effort to help with his efficiancy as a security system, we programmed him with the personality of Knuckles the Echidna, and we know how seriously he is about gaurding something. But we made sure to remove the one design flaw to Knuckles's personality, and that was his gullibility.

Ace: Dang...

MMSB: Hahahahaha!

Crow: The robot itself was designed to look like Kncukles as well, but the robot body is far more advanced than Dr. Eggman's design for his slave, Metal Knuckles so our buddy MMSB has more freedom of movement. MMSB is gonna behanging around with us because he originally wanted Gantz to record the finale so MMSB could store it in his memory banks, but Gantz asked us to build a robot body for him instead. Anyway, this chapter has some info people may already be familiar with if you've read Gantz's story Paper Mario: Legend of the Star Rod, but we put this info just for the sake of the story since they are connected. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 25: Bowser's Plot 

**Bowser's POV**

I was enjoying my dinner when one of the scientists assisting Dr. Forrester barged into the dining room. He said, "Excuse me, your excellency. Sorry to disturb you, but Dr. Forrester requests your presence for the big unvieling of his project to assist your cause." I smiled, and said, "That'll be all. I'll be there when I'm done eating." The scientist left, leaving me with my kids at the table. Morton was talking with his mouth full. 'God, nothing can keep him quiet...' I thought. Roy did me a favor and shoved a chili pepper down his throat, causing him to burn from the inside out, forcing him to leave the room.

I then said, "Kids, I gotta go see what our new friend wants. You kids can leave for your rooms if you want. Just make sure you take your dishes to the kitchen, unlike last time!" After telling my kids to clean up, I left for the main lab. When I got there, Dr. F said, "Ah, your here. I've got good news and bad news. First, the machine is ready for your nefarious deeds." I then said, "That is good news! But I hope for your sake that the bad news isn't too bad, if you know what I mean!"

Dr. F then said, "Well, there's two things I gotta tell you: First, as I explained to you we need the Crystal Stars to power this thing. And unfortunately, just one alone wont do anything, and I just learned from your scouts that the Mario brothers and their friends found the final Crystal Star at the Island o' Hags a few days ago." I was pretty mad about this fact, but I figured I could still get what's rightfully theirs regardless. I then said, "What's the second thing?"

Dr. F then said, "Well, there've been sightings of some odd-looking dinosaurs at the Island o' Hags, and they seem to have given our enemies some trouble. The Magikoopa scouts said that the creatures looked similar to some mythical beasts this world known as the Dentes Rhohos, which translated to English means Red Teeth." I looked at him skeptically, and said, "Say what? How should this be any concern to me!?"

Dr. F then said, "Well, let me explain: As I looked through this world's historical records, I discovered how this world came into existance when the meteor that wiped out the dinosaurs of my world had caused a tear in the space-time continuum which somehow resulted in this world coming into existance. Apparently, when this world and the Real world were separated, some of the dinosaurs survived, but were warped into this world which eventually lead to the dinosaurs seen in the areas now known as the Island o' Hags, Tiger Track Island, and Dinosaur Land."

I was getting impatient, and said, "Your point!?" Dr. F then said, "Please show some patience. I want to tell you everything I learned so it wont be so confusing!" I sighed, then said, "Ok, carry on..." Dr. F continued on by saying, "Anyway, apparently the dinosaurs that were the ancestors of todays batch of living fossils had apparently delt with a sort of demonic cult of sorts. They were known as the Dentes Rhohos. They were a tribe of dinosaurs that were very different from the neighboring species. They had jet black scales, and had red streaks on their heads. The name Dentes Rhohos came from the fact that their teeth were caked in blood."

I was a little creeped out by this bit of info, but this seemed importent so I kept listening. "According to legend, they abducted other dinosaurs and forced them into their society by painting their teeth with blood. Somehow, the kidnapped lizard is then transformed into one of the Dentes Rhohos. Not only that, the legends say they somehow outsmarted the Grim Reaper and gained the ability to come back to life if they are ever killed. However, after the meteorite impact that wiped out the dinosaurs of my world, no one has ever seen these guys ever since thus suggesting they were wiped out too."

Dr. forrester stopped talking so I could absorb this info. I then said, "But if they're immortal, wouldn't that be impossible!?" Dr, F then said, "Well, it is just a myth. That is until after the scouts told me what they had seen the other day. Now I don't know what to believe... In any case, if these things are real, we'll need to be careful as they seemed to be after the Mario brothers for some reason. The book I read explained that they only show themeselves and attack when they're after something of great importance. I'm betting this has something to do with the Crystal Stars, so if we do get them, we'll have to boost security. Kamek and Kammy said they're working on a way to strip these creatures of their immortality in case they are real."

I thought for a moment, and then said, "What does this machine of yours do anyway?"

**Mario's POV**

After the events at the Isle o' Hags, we decided to rest for a while. The robots and their friends from the real world made a big decision: They saw how unique our world was, and they wanted to stay. Mike said to us, "After all that has happened since we all came here, I doubt we'd like being back in our world as much anymore." I then said, "But what about your friends and families?"

Brain Guy then said, "I happen to be the last of my kind, so I don't really care where I go. Besides this world's physics intrigue me, so I wish to stay so I can figure out how everything here works."

Bobo then said, "The island Diddy Kong came from sounds like a home away from home for me!"

Joel said, "Professor E. Gadd said that he'd gladly take me on as an assistant back at his lab. After all the years of building stuff, like the robots, and those crazy gadgets to impress the mads, he said he could learn a few things from me."

Mike finally said, "This world just seems to have a lot more promise than my old home. The robots really like it here too."

I heard Luigi say, "Well, I know how you feel. After coming here twenty years ago, Mario and I liked the Mushroom Kingdom better than Brooklyn. Of course, we'll never forget our roots. Right, Mario?" I nodded, then said, "Yeah, we get what your saying. It's great to see you guys are staying."

That's when Servo walked up with a set of blueprints in his hands, plus a hardhat on his head. He said, "Good news Mario. The work being done to add the new bedroom is coming along nicely. We should be done by the end of the day. We would be done sooner, but Crow had an accident with the table saw..." Suddenly, Crow walked up, or rather half of him did... His accident with the table saw somehow cut him vertically in two! Crow said, "It wasn't my fault dome-brain! The saw went crazy!" Crow's other half came up and said, "Yeah right birdbrain, you didn't learn your lesson from the last time you cut us in two!"

It was official: This was the wierdest thing I had ever seen. A robot arguing with himself in the literal sense... Several hours later, the new room was completed, and it was almost 7:34 PM. We were now busy moving Vivian's things into the room when one of Peach's gaurds ran up and said, "MARIO!!!!! PEACH HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" After hearing this, Clay and Luigi dropped the bed they were carrying, and it landed on their feet causing them to scream in pain.

I then said, "What!? How did it happen!?" The gaurd said, "With you guys so busy renovating your home, Bowser took advantage of the situation and kidnapped her!" Clay then said, "Well, it's time for the big finale it seems." I then said, "Yeah, it's time to face Bowser once again. Come one, let's-a go!"

**Author's POV**

Before everyone ran off out off Toad Town to the pipe leading to Darkland, Observer found an odd-looking mushroom of unusual size. It was yellow with red spots, and was as big as Gypsy's head. He then said, "Odd, I feel an unusual aura emitting from this musroom... I wonder if it's one of those power ups the Mario brothers usually use... I guess I'd better take it just in case." Using his powers, Brain Guy converted the large mushroom into a miniature version to carry it in his pocket. He then ran off to follow the others to Darkland.

* * *

Servo: Ah, a Mario movie refrence I see. 

Me: Yeah, that was part of Gantz's story as well. Plus the Mario Bros. movie is my all time favorite film.

Gantz: That's good to know.

Me: Not only that, but it does sorta explain how similar the real world is to the Mushroom World despite the crazy physics the Mushroom World has, you know?

Servo: Yeah, like how in PM:TTYD Goombella says when you get to the moon at the end of the game that in 1969 the first Goomba landed on the moon like how in that same year humans first walked on the moon in real life.

Crow: Why did I have to have another accident with a power tool!?

Zane: Because it's funny to see you severed in half.

Mallow: It seems they're at it again...

Me: Ok boys, stop! R&R!!!


	28. Darkland, or Bust

Gantz: You weren't kidding when you said you were gonna try to finish this soon.

Me: Yeah, this chapter leads to the fight before the final confrontation. I also went and did something completely ridiculous as you'll see in the story.

Crow: Yeah, he took one of the sketches from Mystery Science Theater 3000, and used it in a clever way to get through Bowser's Castle. Those who remember the funny sketch known as the Noh Theater Sketch should get what I mean.

MMSB: Isn't that the sketch where you and Servo went mad trying to find out Mike's favorite form of Japanes Theater?

Crow: Yeah, we had a lot of fun arranging this chapter. NUTCASE couldn't stop laughing when typing it up!

Ace: It's that funny huh?

Servo: Yeah, Mike certainly got us with that gimick, and you'll laugh when you see how that old sketch was redone for this chapter. Let's get started, shall we?

* * *

Chapter 26: Darkland, or Bust

**Servo's POV**

Well, we got to Darkland via Warp Pipe. The name Darkland is wll deserving, I'd say. The place is perpetually dark due to these thick black clouds, which are do doubt the result of the many volcanoes around here. Also due to the volcanos, there are tons of lakes with boiling lava everywhere. The only buildingsare a few outposts Bowser's troops set up to repel invaders, and to serve as homes for most of Bowser's goons. The most elite troops live in Castle Koopa, AKA Bowser's Castle in the very center of the land. The only plants here were dead trees which looked real creepy in this enviornment.

I then said, "This place screams evil. No wonder Bowser lives here." Clay then said, "Guys, I almost forgot: Since the nightmare Zan, Meriee, Vivian and I shared shown us that the ghost of Dr. Forrester is here as well, we'll need to be prepared for whatever crazy things he's given to Bowser. Mike, Joel, have you any idea what he may throw at us?" Joel then said, "Well, whatever traps Bowser has in store for us could have been improved by Dr. F's designs. So whatever traps Bowser usually throws at you, you'll have to be doubley careful."

Mike then said, "He could also try to trap us in a room to force us into watching bad movies like when he trapped me and Joel in space." Brain Guy then said, "Don't worry, my superior intellect and powers can help us steer clear of any danger." After a few shortcuts taken by a few Warp Pipes, we arrived at Bowser's Castle. The castle's front door was inside a giant statue of Bowser's head, and the whole castle was three times the size of Peach's castle. A river of lava made up the moat, and we saw monsters somehow impervious to lava swimming around down there.

Luigi then said, "Those are Blaargs. They're fire-breathing dragons that live in molten lava, and are very dangerous. Thankfully, they'll only attack if you get too close to them, so we don't have to worry." Zane then said, "This place is uglier than the last time we came here Mario. Clay then said, "Oh yeah, I forgot you and Mario worked together to get the Star Rod back. When I got home from Tiger Track Island, Mario told me everything that had happened. Over time, I forgot who you were seeing as you didn't stick around after the ceremonies. Say, where were you when Smithy invaded, we could've used your help there."

Zane then said nervously, "I uh, wasn't anywhere close by when that happened. Sorry..." Something about that excuse didn't seem to fly with me, and I could tell Clay was skeptical too. But I decided not to dig any deeper into the matter. Krunch banged on the front door a couple of times, and finally broke the door down. Crow said, "Well, there's no turning back now..." We entered the castle, ready for anything.

Clay then said, "Huh? Why do I feel no weight on my back?" We turned and saw Clay's backpack was missing. Daisy then said, "Uh, is it me, or does Clay seem a little... I dunno, unprepared?" Clay looked back and saw his bag was missing, and then he said, "Oh, hell no! My bag's missing! The Crystal Stars were in there!!!!!!" Suddenly an evil voice said, "Looking for this!?" We looked up and we saw Kammy Koopa with Clay's bag in her hands! Kammy laughed, then said, "If you need to know, I cast a teleportation speel on your bag, and made it warp to my waiting hands! HAHAHAHAHACK!!!!" She flew away on her broom down the halls and vanished.

We quickly charged down the halls, until we were greeted by enemies of all sorts. There were mostly Hammer Bros., but there were also Lakitus and Koopatrols too. Mario then whispered to us, "Clay, Luigi, get my plumbing bag! I got a plan, but we need the others to distract them for a bit!" Mike then whispered back with, You want a distraction? Me, Crow, Servo, and Gypsy can handle that! Come on guys."

Mike walked up, and Crow said, "Mike, I had an idea: After this is over, you wanna do a Kabuki play to celebrate?" Mike then said, "I like Noh Theater, remember?" I then said, "You like no theater at all?" Mike then said, "No, let me explain: Noh theater is classic Japanese drama. Come on, I told you guys this before!" Crow then said, "Why are you dissing Japanese theater, what's your deal man?" I noticed that the gaurds looked confused as they continued to watch our debate. Mike then said, "Hold on, Noh Theater started in Japan." I then said, "So your now saying Japan has no theater what-so-ever..." Mike then said, "They have lots of theater including Noh theater." Crow then said, "So they have lots of theater, and they have no theater?"

Mike then said, "Yes." Crow and I said, "WHAT!?" Mike then said, "Noh Theater, N. O. H." I then said, "N. O. H. huh? Now you've just shown WHAT AN IDIOT YOU ARE!!!!" Crow then said, "I'll settle this, calm down. Mike, I'm gonna ask you a series of questions even a cretin like you can answer yes or no. Now, is there a theater in Japan?"

"Yes." Mike replied.

Crow then said, "Good. Now do you have a favorite form of Japanese Theater."

Mike again replied with, "Yes"

Crow, having a cleverly disguised sounding delighted voice, said "Good! NOW we're geting somewhere! Now, will you tell me your favorite kind of Japanese Theater?"

Mike then said, "Noh."

"WHY NOT!?" Crow demanded.

Mike asked, "Why not what?"

Crow replied with, "Why wont you tell me your favorite Japanese theater!?"

Mike then said, "I just did!"

"Did WHAT!?" Crow asked, getting frustrated.

"I told you my favorite Japanese theater!" Mike replied.

Crow then said mockingly, "Well will you tell me again!?"

Mike then replied with, "Yes, Noh!"

I then yelled, "OH, COME ON!!!!"

Crow then said, "Mike, I'm gonna get a step ladder so you can jump up my butt!"

I then said, "Can we just do the Kabuki play!?"

Mike then said, "Ok, fine but I like Noh theater more than Kabuki theater."

Crow then said, "I thought you didn't like Kabuki!!!"

Mike then said, "I DON'T!!!!!!!!"

At that moment, Mario yelled, "Outta the way!" We cleared the path, and the enemies were so confused by our act, they didn't see that Mario, Luigi, and Clay had used the spare pipes in Mario's bag to make a complicated network of pipes with a large pipe facing the enemy koopas. Clay opened the valves quickly, and a powerful jet of water shot forward, washing the koopas away!

With the enemies down for the moment, we made a break for the next room Zane then said, "That was pretty funny. How'd you guys do that without a hitch?" I then said, "A while back, we did a Kabuki play on the SOL, and Mike screwed with our minds with that Noh theater stuff. Gypsy was the only one who got it originally." We continued on until we came into a room with a large lake of lava and some rather small platforms hovering above the liquid rock.

Mario then said, "Ok, these blocks are called Donut Blocks. We have to be careful when going across them because they'll fall under our weight if we stand on them for too long." I then said, "I don't have to worry, I can hover over this." Brain Guy then said, "Why don't I make this easier for us." Using his powers, he teleported us to the other side of the room. Then he said, "Ok, now let's go." Clay then said, "I never warped like that before..."

We kept going along, and then we wandered into a room that looked like a fighting arena, and in the center was a boxing ring. Bowser's troops were in the stands chanting, "Crush those plumbers! Crush those plumbers!" Then a koopa troopa dressed in a tuxedo walked into the ring and said over the microphone, "Ladies and gentlekoopas! Tonight we bring you the tag team match of the century!"

Goombario yelled out, "What the- I don't remember this room!" Luigi then said, "Bowser's always somehow changing the inside of his castle, so I'm not suprised by this..." The koopa in the ring then said, "Tonight's fight will be between Mario, Clay and Luigi, verses King Crusher K. Rool, Dr. Clayton Forrester, and King Bowser Koopa!!!!!!!" suddenly, Bowser, K. Rool, and the infamous Dr. Forrester appeared in the ring.

Bowser took the mic, and said, "Ok Wrench Monkeys, listen up! If you wanna see Peach again, you'll have to fight me and my Tag Team of Evil, GWAHAHAHAHA!" Mario then said to us, "Don't worry, this wont take long." Clay then said, "Yeah, these goons don't know what they're getting themeselves into!" Luigi was terrified since there was a ghost on stage, and was praying that he didn't have to deal with Dr. F. How will this little boxing match go? And I got a feeling that the bad guys are gonna try to cheat too.

To be continued...

* * *

Ace: (laughing hysterically)

Gantz: The Noh theater thing was funny. But the follow up attack by the Mario brothers was pretty odd. Where'd they find a water pipe to tap into?

Me: (recites a line from the song from the prolouge chapter) Just keep in mind it's just a fanfic, and you should really just relax!

MMSB: I saw that coming. Nicely put NUTCASE.

Gantz: Yeah, I walked into that one, didn't I? What gave you the idea for the boxing match though?

Me: Well that was the scene for the final battle in DK64, and I needed a good stage for the 'round 1' battle against owser. Plus I wanted to figure out a way Dr. F get's taken down.

Mallow: Why's K. Rool there? Wasn't he kicked out with Skurvy?

Me: No, actually. Skurvy failed on his own, and K. Rool wasn't with him. Which I must say was a wise move on his part. But now with three villians left, who are up against three heroes, the match is gonna be brutal! R&R people!


	29. Tag Team Battle!

Me: You guys will love this chapter.

Gantz: I got a feeling I will since this chapter has a tag team boxing match.

Me: And the bad guys are gonna get their sorry butts kicked as anyone would expect.

MMSB: LET'S GET READY TO RRRUUUUUUUUUUUMBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE!!!!!

Crow: (rings bell)

* * *

Chapter 27: Tag Team Battle! 

**Clay's POV**

If it's a fight these losers want, it's a fight they'll get! I've never backed down from anything before, and I sure as hell not doing it now! I jumped into the ring and said, "Ok K. Rool, time for you to be turned into a handbag!" I then heard Krunch yell out, "Yeah, get em' boss! Kick his sorry scaley ass!" K. Rool then said, "You dare insult me!? Need I remind you of your place, traitor!? You may not be one of my minions, but I'm still king of all Kremlings!"

Krunch then said, "Correction tubby, you WERE my king. When you threw me out, I decided that you are not the boss of me. Not only because I don't work for you, but because a true leader isn't some fucking prick out to boss everyone around!!!! I'd like to beat the shit outta you myself, but apparently you're too much of a coward to fight your own kind!" Diddy then yelled out, "Yeah, that's tellin' him Krunch!" Dixie Kong then said, "I wish that DK and the other Kongs were here to hear you say that!"

K. Rool then said ENOUGH! Ok boy, you've met your end for bringing that disrespectful piece of vermin in front of me again!" I then said, "You'll have to catch me first Carcass Breath!" K. Rool then charged at me with fists flying, but I jumped over him. He bounced off the ropes to try to get me from behined, but I backflipped over him. Whe I landed, I said, "What, is that it?" I knew I was working K. Rool's temper to the limit. I just needed to keep taunting him long enough to make him screw up royally.

When he charged again, I used my ice powers to cover most of the floor in ice, then jumped to the side when K. Rool stepped onto the ice. He went out of control, and slammed head first into one of the four posts at each corner of the arena. My friends cheered me on, wanting more humiliation to be done to K. Rool. The crowd boo'd oviously, seeing as they were all Bowser's troops.

K. Rool got back up and saw I was taunting him by pulling down an eyelid, and sticking my tounge out at him. I then said, "Have a nice trip?" K. Rool charged once more, this time destroying the ice with a downward punch to the ground. I quickly did a high jump, and clung to the lights hanging over the arena. K. Rool was somehow using his boxing gloves like boomerangs as he threw them up to try to hit me, each time returning to his hands. I took my wrench and loosend the light directly over K. Rool's head and let it drop on top of him. The light got stuck on his head as he began screaming muffled profanities within the light's metal casing. My friends began laughing as hard as possible at K. Rool's perdicament.

I then charged forward and began unleashing every attack I had at my disposal to drop K. Rool. After hitting him with my hammer's conceled boxing glove, I simply tapped him with my index finger, and he fell over like a ton of bricks. I then began breakdancing to show I had won. The bell sounded before the count reached ten, meaning we had to keep fighting. I walked out of the ring, and said, "Your up Luigi!" Luigi gulped, as he knew his opponent was Dr. Forrester's ghost. Mario then said, "Relax, you've got a secretweapon against him!" Luigi then smirked, as he now was no longer afraid. By the time this is over, E. Gadd will have a new picture to hang up in his ghost gallery.

**Luigi's POV**

It was my turn and my opponent was the ghost of the evil Dr. Forrester. Sure I was scared, but you all know me. If I set my mnd to it, nothig scares me off no matter how terrified I am! This was why Clay and I had to save Mario when he was turned into a painting. We couldn't let King Boo and his goons stop us from getting Mario home, no matter how scary things got! For one, our reputation depended on it, secondly Mario's family so we couldn't let him down!

Dr. F tried to rush me with a running jab, but I sidestepped the attack, and zapped him with a Thunderhand! With him stunned, I quickly pulled out the Poltergust 3000, and proceeded to catch him. He put up a big fight obviously, but he couldn't escape! He eventually tired out, and was pulled into the vacuum bag! I then shouted out to the crowd, "I'm-a Luigi, Number one!!!!"

I then heard Diasy yell, "That's my Luigi!!!" Crow then yelled, "YAAAAAY, NO MORE DR. FORRESTER!!!!!!!!" I then heard Servo singing a rap song that went, "Luigi's his name, ghostbusting is his game! He may fear the supernatural, but he ain't no fool. If there's ever trouble, he'll pop the gouls' bubble!" I then heard Mario say, "I knew you could do it bro, great job!!!" That's when Bowser said, "GRRRRRRR!!!!! You think you've won!? Think again! I'm still here, and I've got the Crystal Stars! Ok Mario, it's time I settled this once and for all!"

**Mario's POV**

I glared at Bowser as he came onto the field. His troops cheered the overglorofied koopa when he began acting like he had already won. I felt sorry for his troops having been misguided by his ambitions... It reminded me of so many troubles that happened in the Real World due to fanatics clinging to vain hopes of one kind or another... I always regret having to beat up Bowser's troops, but they're always in my way when I try to help people. What else can I do but react in self defense? There's a lot of hatred towards many people in this world no thanks to the creatures in Bowser's ranks. It isn't their fault that their individual races are treated the way they are. It's no thanks to Bowser that this hatred exists!

I then said, "Ok Koopa, let the princess go now and give up the Crystal Stars without any trouble, and we'll leave quietly!" Bowser then said, "Not a chance Mario! You've been a pain in my ass for too long! Ever since Kamek predicted you'd cause all this trouble for my kingdom, and after my first defeat at your hands, I-" I interuppted him by saying, "If you just gave up years ago, we wouldn't be standing here right now! Now put up your dukes!" Bowser then said, "Fine, have it your way!" Bowser tried to spit a fireball at me, but by using my fire powers, I caught the flames. Bowser's expression was priceless. He never expected that my powers would allow me to turn enemy fire attacks against him! I threw the fireball back after adding my own flames to it, butBowser ducked into his shell and absorbed the hit.

Bowser rushed in trying to headbutt me, but like Clay did with K. Rool, I jumped over him. Bowser stopped, and then jumped as well trying to cause a tremor to stun me long enough for him to attack. I threw a fireball at him, which exploded when it hit him, and sent him flying into one of the four corner posts. Bowser then said, "Lucky shot Mario, but I'm not done yet!" He then took one of the Crysta Stars out. I noticed it was the Emerald Star! He used it's power, and I was expecting to be pummled like Clay had said would happen if he were to successfully envoke the star's powers.

But what happeed was unexpected: A small black ball appeared out of nowhere. Bowser stared at it, and said, "What the hell is this!? I was expecting this thing to freeze Mario! Not give me a little black beach ball!" The ball exploded, and Bowser froze instead! "What happened!?" I exclaimed. Clay then said, "Did I mention that when the Emerald Star is used, the time freezing spell is locked inside that bomb? Whoever it blows up on is frozen in time temporarily. Hurry Mario, take him down!"

I rushed in and began smacking Bowser with my hammer. The final hit I landed had me swinging the hammer upward with so much force, Bowser shot up into the air and crashed onto the floor. He was out cold, and that ment we won!

_**(Mario's Victory theme from Super Smash Bros. Melee plays)**_

Before we could celebrate, Kammy and Kamek zoomed up, and took the Crystal Stars again! They also warped Bowser out of the arena. I then said, "Come on, let's get outta here and find out where they went!" I ran out leading the group throught the door opposite of the one we came in, and barely made it before the very angry crowd caught up to us.

When we stopped to catch our breath, Joel said, "Wow, those fights were incredible! You guys certainly deserve the title Super Mario Brothers!" I then said, "Thanks, but we aren't done yet! We still have to save the princess, and find out what Bowser wants with those Crystal Stars!" Zane then said, "In that nightmare, I remember seeing a strange machine in a lab. The Crystal Stars were what powered it, as we saw Dr. F place them inside seven compartments on the machine." I then said, "Ok, we have to find this lab. Any ideas?"

Brain Guy then said, "I can use my powers you know. I can get us there by teleporting like when we got past the lava pit." Clay then said, "Well let's warp already! The future of the whole world is at stake here!" Brain Guy then said, "Yes, I know. Don't worry, I'll get us there in no time."

We then vanished, and teleported into the lab where we saw Bowser inside the machine Zane told us about. Kammy and Kamek aslo recovered his strength with their best recovery spells, so he was awake now. Bowser then said, "You're too late Plumb Scum! Once this machine is turned on, the power of these stars and the combined might of both Kammy and Kamek's magic will make me more powerful than I ever been! GWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

We then heard the voice of Princess Peach say, "Mario, Clay, Luigi! Please be carefull!" Kammy then said, "Shut up Peach! I've had it with your whining!" Clay then said, "And I've had it with you insulting Peach, you crusty old hag! Let her go, and hand over the Crystal Stars and we'll forget this ever happened." Bowser then said, "Better yet, why don't I do this!?" He then pulled a nearby lever and the machine came alive with an eerie glow. Kammy and Kamek began pouring their magic into the machine as well, and we saw Bowser go through what would be his most disturbing transformation ever...

To Be Continued...

* * *

MMSB: (laughs uncontrollably) Oh man, K. Rool, Dr. F and owser certianly had their asses handed to them, didn't they? 

Gantz: MMSB, there's a lady present.

MMSB: (notices Ace) Woops, sorry.

Ace: Thanks. I understand what Mario means by the hatred towards koopas. We wouldn't have that if Bowser would just stop being evil.

Me: Yeah, but that'd ultimately end the Mario series, and we don't want that.

Ace: Yeah, I know...

Servo: When Mario beat Bowser with his hammer, I heard the hammer theme from the Donkey Kong arcade game playing in my head. I like how you put in the Mario victory theme at the end, nice touch.

Me: Yeah, I couldn't resist.

Ace: What did Mario mean by Bowser's most disturbing transformation?

Me: You'll see, but it isn't pretty...

Gantz: All I can say is things are gonna get worse before they get better.

Me: Ok, R&R!!!


	30. Mega Mario VS Giga Bowser

Me: (cleaning debris from author's booth, and is talking to Gantz) I was wondering what happened this time.

Gantz: Yeah, Kuma really got hammered by Ace. If he hadn't decided to badmouth me, he also wouldn't have insulted Ace. Now he's in the hospital, like my other assistant author... Real pain seeing as I promised readers an update to one of my other fanfics, now they'll have to wait a little longer.

Ace: I'm very sorry Gantz! (cries)

Crow: Good thing she's not a Nimbian like Mallow...

Mallow: What's that supposed to mean!?

Crow: I didn't mean it as an insult! You know how it rains when you cry, right? Well, getting this place cleaned would be tougher if it was raining right now.

Mallow: Oh, I see.

Servo: Ok, I just fixed that last hole in the celing.

Zane: I fixed the hole that formed when Kuma shot through here after the explosion.

Me: Ok, it seems we cleaned the place up completely...

Crow: No offense to you Ace, but you can get into serious trouble with that temper of yours!

Me: Calm down Crow. Anyway, here's the final chapter! I also included, at Gantz's request, a fight between Zane and Kammy Koopa. Also, readers should expect the sequel to come up soon! For now, time for the grande finale of Mario Science Theater 3000!!!!! (lights dim)

* * *

Chapter 28: Final Battle! Mega Mario VS. Giga Bowser!

**Zane's POV**

After Bowser threw that switch, the whole room began to crumble apart. Brain Guy warped us to a safe place on the castle's roof where we saw the damage to the castle rapidly increase. All the shaking and rumbling finally stopped, but that's when we saw the most terrifying sight! Far in the distance, we could see Bowser, but he wasn't the same ugly koopa we once knew...

That machine, combined with Kammy and kamek's magic turned him into a giant! To make matters worse, he looked more repulsive than ever. His horns were gnarled, and his hair looked almost like a lion's mane. His teeth were longer, and sharper, and his face looked psychotic. He had more than twice the normal amount of spikes n his shell, and his muscles were more defined and toned.

I then heard Clay say with a lot of fear in his voice, "H-h-h-h-h-holy shit! All that power has turned him into G-g-g-g-g-iga B-b-b-b-owser again!!!!" I then said, "What!? What did you mean by 'again!?'" Mario then said, "We'll explain later!" Luigi was so terrified he couldn't move. His eyes were glued entirely on the new Koopa King. Brain Guy then said, "Oh no, his power now far excedes my own!!!!!" Giga Bowser opened his mouth, and we saw a glow appear inside. I then yelled, "GET OUTTA THE WAY!!!" We all jumped to the side as a huge jet of flame shot our way. Giga Bowser then began to approach us slowly so he could enjoy our fear.

Kammy and Kamek appeared overhead, using a levitation spell to carry the cage Peach was locked inside of. Kammy then said, "There's no way you can defeat Lord Bowser now! You'd best surrender!" Mario then said, "I never gave up before! Not even when Bowser took the Star Rod, and I still won!" Kamek then said, "Only one difference Mario: The Star Spirits' power cannot help you this time!"

Kammy then said, "Oh, by the way mushroom boy: I still owe you payback for that insult you shot at me a few years back!!!!" I then said, "You still remember that? I thought you'd have Alzhimers Desiese by now, and forget all that. Or at least lose part of your memory for getting hit by Twink so many times when Bowser took the Star Rod, and then having Clay pound you with his hammer when you and Bowser foolishly challenged him in the Palace of Shadow."

Kammy then said, "OK BRAT, YOUR GOING DOWN!!!!!" She tried to zap me with a spell, but I fired a Bomb's Away at her spell, and the resulting explosion knocked her wand away as well as sent her down to the ground. I then rushed her, and let her have it with a Jinxed attack, and due to her being an old hag she was KO'd by the assault. Kamek tried to swoop in and attack me directly, but I simply raised my fist, and he wound up KOing himself when his face collided with my fist. The cage holding Peach slowly came to the ground next to us, so she was safe for now.

I then said, "Well, that takes care of Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb. Now what do we do about Koopzilla over there?" We all then looked towards Giga Bowser, who was still marching slowly towards us. Brain Guy then said, "Hold on, I think I may have an idea." He then pulled something out of his pocket. Then he used his powers to make it bigger. What we saw was a large yellow mushroom with red spots.

Luigi then said, "A Mega Mushroom!" I then said, "Mega Mushroom? What's that?" Clay then said, "This Mushroom has the power to turn one into a giant. But, you only grow up to about thirty feet high, and Bowser looks to be around a hundred feet tall... I doubt tha Mega Mushroom could help." Meriee then said, "Wait, I think we still have a chance." We all turned to Meriee, and she said, "One of the spells I was practicing is an upgrading spell of sorts. It increses the effectiveness of magical items for a short amount of time, but it takes a lot of power to perform it. Perhaps I shouldn't have mentioned it then..."

Clay then said, "Wait, if you say that you can give that Mega Mushroom a power boost, then do it! We wont know if it'll work unless you do it! If I'm gonna die here, I'd rather die fighting than not doing anything!" Everyone agreed with what Clay had said. I then said, "Come on, you have to try." Meriee looked sheepish, then said, "Ok, I'll try..." She then began concentrating hard to perform the spell.

Giga Bowser kept attacking, but Brain Guy put up a barrier that was holding up against his attacks. But since he admitted Bowser was stronger than he is now, we have no idea how long Brain Guy will last... Just as the barrier was about to fail, Meriee then said, "I'm... done... with the... spe-" She fell unconcious before she could finish. That spell was obviously a lot for a begginer mage to do, but I'm glad she was able to pull it off.

Mario grabbed the large mushroom, and began to eat it as fast as he could. Suddenly, he began glowing brightly. When he was done, he jumped off the ledge. We all thought he had gone crazy and commited suicide. Even Giga Bowser thought so as he was about to finish us off. Suddenly, a gigantic fireball shot up and knocked Giga Bowser back several miles. We then saw Mario slowly standing up. He was now as big as Giga Bowser! The spell Meriee cast had worked! We all began cheering madly for the new and improved Mario we dubbed Mega Mario!

Gigia Bowser then said, "NO NO NO NO!!!! That's no fair, that goody-goody pasta chomper is as big as me!" Mega Mario then said, "Yeah, and I'm gonna teach you a lesson you wont soon forget Dragon Breath!" Bowser then tried to slash Mario, but Mario grabbed Bowser's hand and then picked Bowser up and tossed him away from the castle!

Mario then ran towards Bowser, causing an earthquake with each step he took. Bowser tried to do a shell spin attack on Mario, but Mario jumped over the oncoming blow. Bowser changed direction and aimed for Mario's back, but Mario dropped suddenly to duck under the attack. Mario then unleashed a jumping uppercut to Bowser's stomach, and somehow the blow knocked hundreds of coins out of Bowser!

Clay then said, "That's the Super Jump Punch! It injures an enemy where it hurts the most: Their wallet!" With Bowser still up in the air, Mario jumped up and punched Bowser back down with a downward blow to Bowser's head. Brain Guy then said, "I can sense Bowser's weakening!" Luigi then shouted, "Come on Mario, you can do it!!!!!" Bowser tried to fry Mario with a fireball, but Mario knocked it back with his hammer, which also grew in size when Mario became Mega Mario.

Bowser then knocked it back with his tail, but Mario sent it back with another swing of his hammer. They kept playing tennis for a minute, but Bowser tripped up and got blasted by his own attack. Mario then began unleashing punch after punch on Bowser while he was stunned by his own flames.

Brain Guy then said, "Just a little bit more now, we're almost there!" Bowser then used the power of the Garnet Star to try and get rid of Mario, but the attack failed. Mario then said, "I'm too strong for that to work Bowser. Just give up!" Bowser then yelled out, "NEVER!!!!" He tried to slash at Mario again, but Mario did a backflip, and while flipping he kicked Bowser right on the chin. Bowser then flipped backwards too, and landed on his back. Mario grabbed Bowser by the tail, and began to swing him in wide circles. After spinning for a while, Mario let Bowser loose, sending him flying towards a fortress where Bowser stockpiles all of his explosives.

Bowser crashed into the fortress, and a massive explosion erupted. Suddenly we saw a figure flying towards us. We got out of the way, and we saw Bowser crash into the ground in front of us, and he was back to his old self. Bowser was down and out and groaning in pain. Kamek and Kammy, who had just recovered when Bowser crashed, couldn't believe that Bowser had lost this time after the ammount of power he had attained. Kammy then said, "YOU GOT LUCKY THIS TIME!" Kamek then yelled, "WE'LL BE BACK! YOU'D BETTER BE READY FOR IT!!!!" The two fled off into the distance dragging Bowser along with a levitation spell.

Mario, who was still a giant, took the cage Peach was locked in and carefully opened it to free her. Mario then picked us all up, and gently set us down onto the ground, and Mario then returned to his normal size. Crow, and Servo began chanting, "We did it, we did it, we did it!!!!!" Mario then said, "Settle down you two, or you'll blow a fuse." I saw Meriee was still unconcious, then I said, "Let's get back to Toad Town. Meriee needs a proper place to rest."

Joel then said, "You said it. I'm sick of Darkland, I want out!" Luigi then said, "And we gotta take Dr. F to the Ghost Portrificationizer too!" We then heard Dr. F say from inside the Poltergust 3000, "If you put me in that thing, I'll kill each and every one of you!" Clay then said, "That'll be hard to do when your confined inside a twenty by twenty-five inch frame dumbass, so shut the hell up." We all chuckled at this. The nightmare was over finally, and things can once again return to normal.

Then Goombario said, "Wait, what about the Crystal Stars?" Brain Guy then said, "I got them right here!" The seven jewels were floating freely around him, then floated towards Clay as the gems began shining brightly. We had to shield our eyes due to the light. When the light dimmed, we were back in Toad Town. Somehow, the stars had taken us home. Clay then said, "They never did that before. I doubt even Merlon can find out all of the secrets of the Crystal Stars."

Mike then said, "Well, one weird day huh?" Lauigi then said, "A wierd couple of months is more like it. First the robots appear, Bowser gets a Crystal Star, and now we have a clash of the titans in Darkland! I think we're due for a vacation guys..." Mario then said, "I agree. I'm heading home, later guys." Peach walked off, and caught up to Mario and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Mario was left stunned, and nearly fell over out of shock. Luigi and Clay were laughing like hyenas because Mario still couldn't handle a kiss from Peach after all these years.

I quickly carried Meriee to Peach's Castle, and laid her down on a bed in one of the guest rooms so she could rest. I rejoined the others, and they were all talking about celebrating the recent victory over Bowser. But I had to agree with Mario on his plan to rest for a while, so I went to the Toad House to rest for a few days.

**Clay's POV**

Alls well that ends well. We won another war against Bowser, and with a defeat like this he'll keep out of our hair for a while. I'm glad it's all over, and now I can finally have some quiet time with Vivian. Though, I'm still curious about that nightmare, and those dinosaurs that attacked us back at the Island o' Hags... Somehow I feel that something big is going to happen, but I wont worry about it right now. Time for a nap. After that, I'll plan a vacation for me and some of the others. I remember Vivian being curious about Isle Delfino, perhaps we'll go there to rest after this crazy adventure.

_**The End... For now** _

* * *

Ace: Wow, Meriee really pulled through. Hope she'll be ok after all the energy she put into that spell.

Gantz: I'm sure she will.

Me: Allright, now that this is over, time for a preview of my next fic: While on vacation, Clay finds a magic Warp Whistle, which transports him, Zane, Vivian, Meriee and several of their friends into a world where Clay runs into some familiar faces. However, the group is split apart when they arrive, and the new world's got an evil who take an imedeate intrest in Clay.

Gantz: A Warp Whistle? Sow that's how things'll be set up when the sequel starts.

Me: Yeah, the Warp Whistle from SMB3 can take you anywhere in the Mushroom World, so I decided to take it a step further and make it to where you can travl to other universes too. Anyway, enough spoilers, you'll have to wait and see what happens to the team when I post the new fanfic. There will also be refrences to the Super Smash Bros. series too.

Zane: That sounds interesting.

Me: That it is. R&R!


End file.
